


Non è amore

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessio è affascinato dal suo mister, Sinisa, il quale se l'è portato al Milan dalla Samp, chiedendo della sua vecchia squadra solo lui. Ma non sa come approcciarsi e nemmeno in che modo ne è affascinato. Sinisa, invece, ha le idee chiare e sa che se il ragazzo tira fuori il carattere, migliora anche a calcio. Così decide di prendere due piccioni con una fava ed usa un suo metodo personale su di lui!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impulsi del terzo tipo

**Author's Note:**

> Non so perchè, non chiedetemelo, ma han iniziato a formarsi situazioni che ho voluto scrivere senza impegno. Quando ho visto che stava diventando una cosa lunga ho deciso di strutturarla e farla seriamente.  
> Voglio specificare che Sinisa ha l’amore della sua vita, si tratta di Dejan Stankovic, però io sono riuscita a girare le cose in modo tale che… beh, leggerete!  
> Galeotta fu la notizia che Alessio era con Sinisa alla Sampdoria e che è stato lui, per così dire, a lanciare la sua carriera perché nonostante la giovane età ha creduto in lui, ha visto che sarebbe stato un bravo difensore e si è fidato, avendo ragione.  
> Poi Sinisa cambia squadra e… si porta dietro il ragazzo!  
> Hanno più di venti anni di differenza, ma siccome Alessio ne ha 21 e Sinisa 46 e li porta moooolto bene, non è una cosa così impossibile.  
> Sinisa mi ispira, lo trovo molto hot sia a livello fisico che caratteriale. Alessio ha un suo perchè.  
> In certi punti è molto (solo) porno.

1\. IMPULSI DEL TERZO TIPO  
  


\- Alessio! - La voce bassa e ferma di Sinisa irruppe nel corridoio, mentre i ragazzi andavano agli spogliatoi per cambiarsi ed andare a casa. Alessio sussultò e si girò.  
Sinisa si separò dal gruppo fermandosi sull’uscio della porta dello spogliatoio dello staff, alzò il braccio e con un gesto delle dita lo chiamò a raggiungerlo.  
\- Lavati con me che devo parlarti e non ho tempo, dopo ho una cena con i vertici! - Alessio inghiottì a vuoto sgranando gli occhi sottili allungati un po’ verso le tempie. Ovviamente non mosse passo. Sinisa abbassò il braccio e sospirò seccato. - Andiamo Alessio, non è una punizione! - Alessio si strofinò le labbra titubante. - E non devo nemmeno parlare male di te al presidente! MUOVI IL CULO! - Concluse alla fine stufo di vederlo così indeciso.  
A quello Alessio si mosse.  
\- Vado a prendere… -  
\- Ti presto io, spicciati! - Sinisa non aveva né pazienza né delicatezza, Alessio lo conosceva, ma non aveva mai avuto approcci speciali direttamente con lui. Era rimasto spesso in disparte ad osservarlo, ammirarlo, ammaliato da lui e dai suoi modi carismatici.  
Era un uomo fuori dalle righe, ma in qualche modo, e non capiva proprio perché, gli piaceva.  
Forse perché era completamente diverso da lui, era quello che voleva diventare ma che, per DNA, era impossibile. Geneticamente Alessio era una persona introversa e chiusa, non di certo ‘cattiva’ in nessuna sfumatura. Tendeva all’indecisione e alle paranoie, era sempre indiretto e difficile. Sinisa non era di certo facile, ma era diretto, schietto e sbrigativo. Aveva le idee chiare e non aveva paura di niente e di nessuno, mai.  
Alessio lo ammirava molto e sperava di riuscire ad acquistare un po’ di quelle sue doti.  
Si infilò nel suo spogliatoio e lo guardò togliersi la maglietta sudata e il resto degli abiti. Alessio rimase imbambolato a fissare il suo corpo che veniva svelato in pochi istanti.  
Quando si vestiva bene con quei completi aderenti si capiva che aveva un fisico perfetto, ma non aveva immaginato a che livelli dovesse essere.  
A 46 anni era in perfetta forma.  
Alessio si ritrovò ad ammirarlo un po’ troppo ed arrossì girandosi e spogliandosi a sua volta.  
“Cosa diavolo mi prende? Sono impazzito? Mi imbambolo a guardare quanto sia fisicamente in forma?”  
Non gli era mai capitato, ma aveva notato spesso che vestito bene a bordo campo aveva spalle larghe e vita stretta e probabilmente non un grammo di grasso.  
“E’ muscoloso, non grosso. Massiccio, ma in forma. In formissima! Vorrei arrivare alla sua età così!”  
Quando fu nudo, lo raggiunse sotto la doccia ancora molto imbarazzato per i pensieri avuti, incontrollati e senza senso. Però la prima cosa che guardò fu il suo inguine, che prima si era imposto di non fare.  
Ovviamente l’occhio cadde lì e pensò che anche quella parte era molto ‘in forma’!  
“E’ perfetto!”  
Non era certo in tiro, però nemmeno completamente moscio.  
“Cazzo, sto analizzando il pene del mister! Sono impazzito, sono fuori! Se se ne accorge mi uccide come minimo! Cosa diavolo mi prende? Cosa mi sta succedendo?”  
Sinisa si accorse della sua presenza perché non sentendolo si era girato per chiamarlo e se l’era ritrovato lì rosso in viso. Gli aprì il getto della doccia accanto al proprio e gli indicò di sbrigarsi.  
Alessio si infilò sotto l’acqua e lasciò che lo calmasse un po’.  
“Sono fuori, sono fuori di testa!”  
Pensò con le mani sul viso e poi fra i capelli neri e corti.  
Sinisa prese una saponetta incartata e gliela lanciò, ad Alessio cadde ovviamente e Sinisa rise prendendone un’altra per sé, già usata.  
Iniziò a strofinarsi spostandosi dal getto della doccia, Alessio impacciato ed imbarazzato iniziò a fare altrettanto.  
“Forse se avessi guardato dei porno mi sarei reso conto che fisso un po’ troppo i cazzi?”  
Pensò allarmato senza capire perché gli occhi gli finissero sempre lì. Sinisa, dopo aver cominciato a passarsi le mani sul corpo, lo guardò e vide che era in difficoltà, così decise di sbrigarsi.  
\- Che ti succede? - Alessio avvampò e lo fissò balbettando.  
\- N-niente perché? - “Ed ora cosa gli dico? Ti guardo perché hai un bel corpo? Non è certo normale!”  
Sinisa dopo la parte superiore del corpo, passò la saponetta su quella inferiore, soffermandosi sulle parti basse.  
Sudava molto anche lui quando allenava, specie con quel caldo, per cui non era strano che si facesse una doccia anche lui dopo gli allenamenti.  
Alessio era ancora in zona braccia.  
\- Alessio, ti devo lavare io o ce la fai? - Sbottò impaziente, non capendo proprio cosa gli prendesse.  
Alessio scosse convulsamente la testa e si concentrò sul lavarsi; visto che aveva ripreso possesso delle proprie capacità, Sinisa iniziò con quello che doveva dirgli:  
\- Alessio, hai qualcosa che non va? In campo sei molto indeciso e nervoso… non è da te, ti conosco bene, l’anno scorso eri tutto un altro giocatore. So che lo sei ancora, quindi cosa ti impensierisce? - Sinisa aveva fotografato la condizione interiore di Alessio e questi sentendosi capito al volo si sentì anche peggio nel guardarlo in viso con aria da cucciolo bastonato.  
“Ed è pure un bell’uomo! Ha un viso davvero interessante!”  
Questo pensiero non lo controllò proprio e abbassandosi per lavarsi le gambe, distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Niente, io… - Sinisa sospirò spazientito mettendosi sotto il getto.  
\- Andiamo, non ho tempo ti ho detto! Cosa diavolo hai? - Alessio si strinse così nelle spalle continuando a lavarsi i piedi. - Ehi! - Proruppe ancora Sinisa dandogli un colpetto col piede sul fianco. Alessio scattò in piedi e si mise subito sotto l’acqua, però rivolto verso di lui, sforzandosi di fissargli solo gli occhi. Non che il suo sguardo magnetico fosse meglio del suo corpo.  
\- Niente è che… ho sentito cose sai… - Sinisa sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. Ci avrebbe giurato.  
\- Chi? -  
\- Media, tifosi… qualche compagno… -  
\- Chi? - Chiese ancora.  
\- Ma non importa, il compagno scherzava… comunque parlavano del prezzo con cui sono stato preso a soli venti anni e con solo una buona stagione alle spalle e criticavano così… - Sinisa chiuse gli occhi seccato cercando di domarsi. Cosa davvero difficile.  
\- Ti fidi più di loro che di me? - Disse subito partendo all’attacco, cercando di non essere troppo infervorato anche se il nervoso era già gigantesco.  
Alessio lo guardò ancora spaurito, non voleva farlo arrabbiare. Si strinse nelle spalle mentre si carezzava con le mani aiutando l’acqua a lavarsi.  
Sinisa si prese un po’ di shampoo e diede la boccetta al giovane che la prese sempre rosso in viso, si poteva pensare fosse per l’acqua calda ed il vapore, dopotutto era credibile.  
\- No che c’entra, mi fido di lei, ma… -  
\- E allora perché devi giocare male se ti fidi di me? - Alessio aggrottò la fronte strofinandosi i capelli sotto i polpastrelli.  
Aveva reazioni alle parti basse, ma Sinisa non l’aveva guardato nemmeno un momento sull’inguine, per cui era abbastanza tranquillo sul fatto. E poi sotto la doccia era normale avere erezioni.  
\- Cosa c’entra? -  
\- Se ti fidi di me, non devi giocare male pensando che loro hanno ragione a dire che ti ho sopravvalutato. Pensi che ti sopravvaluto? - Alessio si strinse nelle spalle senza saper cosa dire e Sinisa tornò a sciacquarsi i capelli, imitato poco dopo dal giovane in difficoltà. - Tu hai un solo compito, fidarti del tuo mister! - Alessio inghiottì. - Ti ho voluto io. Mi hanno chiesto quale difensore volevo, io ho detto un po’ di nomi, ma ho anche aggiunto che potevo garantire solo per te perché ti avevo avuto alla Samp, ti avevo scoperto io, avevo visto coi miei occhi, provato sulla mia pelle che il talento ce l’hai e lo stai tirando fuori. Per gli altri non potevo garantire. Se ti fidi di me non hai da farti altre domande! - Silenzio. Alessio non respirava e l’acqua gli tirava via la schiuma senza l’aiuto delle proprie mani. - Ti fidi di me? - Concluse deciso e quasi suadente, involontariamente probabilmente.  
Alessio inghiottì ed annuì rosso, Sinisa chiuse il rubinetto e lui fece altrettanto. Le gocce irruppero per qualche istante, mentre quelle dei loro corpi nudi li carezzavano frenetiche finendo infine per terra, nella pozzanghera che andava nello scolo.  
Sinisa si mosse verso l’esterno del locale docce, prese due teli bianchi forniti dalla società coi marchi sopra e ne diede uno ad Alessio il quale lo prese e si avvolse ben volentieri, ancora inebetito.  
\- Allora? -  
Alessio sorrise timidamente.  
\- Sì che mi fido. -  
Sinisa così sorrise radioso e dandogli uno schiaffo sulla chiappa scoperta perché Alessio si stava imbranando anche con l’asciugamano, uscì dicendo un allegro:  
\- Bravo ragazzo! -  
Alessio riuscì ad avvolgersi, poi sospirò imprecando fra sé e sé. Era molto complicato gestire quella strana cosa, qualunque strana cosa fosse.  
“Credo di essere gay…”  
Concluse con poca scelta.  
Quando lo raggiunse di là, Sinisa gli aveva lasciato anche delle ciabatte da bagno di riserva.  
\- Tieni, me ne porto sempre senza ricordare se ne ho già. - Alessio le infilò sempre rosso in viso, ora poteva scappare di là e tornare a respirare.  
\- Grazie. -  
\- Chi è quella boccaccia che osa scherzare così? - Alessio non voleva fare la spia, ma alla fine Sinisa ottenne il nome.  
\- Juraj… -  
Sinisa assottigliò gli occhi malvagio.  
\- Quello slovacco di merda… lo terrò fuori per un paio di turni, così impara a mettere in dubbio il mio giudizio! -  
Alessio sgranò gli occhi spaurito ed in difficoltà.  
\- Ma lui scherzava, non diceva sul serio! - Sinisa annuì strofinandosi il corpo con il telo.  
\- Sì sì, ma che scherzi senza mettere in dubbio il mio volere! - Alessio tese le labbra in segno di guaio, ma alla fine Sinisa tornò a ridere e gli indicò col mento la porta.  
\- E’ tutto, puoi andare a vestirti. - Alessio fece un sorriso timido, poi si fermò sulla porta e si girò dando un’ultima occhiata al suo corpo, di nuovo scoperto, così prestante e forte. E poi anche alle sue piacenti parti basse. Arrossì.  
\- Grazie. - Sinisa scosse la testa.  
\- Tu ascolta solo me e non ci saranno problemi. - Alessio sorrise con più coraggio.  
\- Sarà fatto. - Con questo se ne andò, rimase un attimo fuori dalla porta a boccheggiare rossissimo, con l’asciugamano alla vita ed ancora tutto gocciolante. Si guardò i piedi, le sue ciabatte.  
\- Sono fregato! -  
Perché a quel punto rimanevano pochi dubbi.  
“Mi piace il mister! Cazzo!”


	2. Una voglia indomabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio prende atto di quel che prova per Sinisa, ma non è capace di gestirlo e si riversa nel suo gioco questa sua insicurezza. Sinisa ovviamente se ne rende subito conto. Allora, gli eventi sono ispirati all'inizio di stagione bruttino di Alessio. Mi ricordavo di una sua espulsione ed ho scritto la prima parte del capitolo, poi ho controllato e ho visto che mi ero confusa, ad essere espulso era Ely, però ormai il capitolo era fatto così e non ho voluto cambiarlo, leggendo la scena capirete perchè.

2\. UNA VOGLIA INDOMABILE

 

Alessio sedeva nella panchina con l’asciugamano sulla testa, l’aria di chi non si sarebbe più rialzato.  
Sinisa era uscito subito dopo il fischio finale ed era venuto negli spogliatoi immediatamente ad aspettare i giocatori che, dopo i saluti di rito, sarebbero arrivati alla spicciolata.  
Quando entrò, vide subito Alessio seduto da solo al proprio posto, l’aria chiaramente di chi non era per niente felice di sé.  
Strinse le labbra e sospirò capendo che ci voleva uno di quei discorsi che si facevano ai giocatori in bilico di una crisi colossale.  
Alessio era troppo emotivamente fragile, colpa anche della giovane età. Doveva imparare a farsi le ossa, essere più forte.  
Sospirò e chiuse la porta, quei discorsi non voleva farli con orecchie indiscrete.  
Andò così da lui e si sedette accanto, poi gli tolse l’asciugamano dalla testa e si chinò in avanti per guardarlo in viso. Si mise nella sua stessa posizione, gomiti sulle ginocchia, e lo fissò insistente.  
\- Vuoi sapere quante espulsioni ho avuto io? Non le ricordo nemmeno! Andiamo, queste cose succedono a calcio! Non puoi prenderla così! - Alessio sussultò realizzando che era proprio lui, aveva pensato fosse qualcun altro.  
Lo guardò raddrizzandosi sulla schiena, l’aria colpita, spaventata, quasi. E gli occhi rossi gonfi di lacrime che gli avevano rigato il giovane viso.  
\- Pensavo mi avrebbe gridato contro! Abbiamo perso per colpa della mia espulsione! - Sinisa sospirò, odiava le lacrime ed odiava quell’aria da cerbiatto su cui non riusciva ad infierire.  
\- Abbiamo perso perché abbiamo fatto cagare! L’espulsione non ha aiutato… - Questo ovviamente fece tornare le lacrime ad Alessio il quale si girò di nuovo. Sinisa imprecò.  
\- Avanti… si cade e ci si rialza. Cadere aiuta a rialzarsi, perché quando lo fai poi sei più forte! Non sei forte se non ti devi rialzare! Non è forte chi non ha mai bisogno di rialzarsi! Alessio, guardami! - Sinisa aveva tirato fuori delle buone argomentazioni, poi siccome il ragazzo continuava a piangere l’aveva richiamato con forza. Alessio alzò il capo trattenendo il fiato cercando di non piangere perché sapeva che non gli piacevano quelli che lo facevano. Ma gli sembrava di scoppiare.  
\- Ho sbagliato. Ho sbagliato e basta. Non sono il difensore che ha visto! Se lo fossi stato sarei all’altezza delle aspettative e non lo sono! - Sinisa aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Alessio, hai fatto una brutta partita, non significa che tu non sia all’altezza! E sei giovane! Migliorerai ancora! Diventerai quello che ho visto in te! - Alessio si morse il labbro, voleva smettere di piangere, ma le lacrime uscivano da sole ed era anche peggio sentire che lo incoraggiava. Il suo mister lo stava consolando, era proprio un bambino.  
\- Pensa davvero che è solo una partita? Non la ho delusa? - Sinisa rise in quel suo modo affascinante, quando lo faceva gli si illuminava il viso e diventava ancor più intrigante. Per lui era davvero bello e basta. Il tuffo allo stomaco, il nodo.  
Sinisa gli mise una mano sulla nuca, fra i capelli ormai asciutti, e lo carezzò.  
\- Ne riparleremo a fine stagione di chi ha deluso chi. Adesso è l’ora di lavorare e non fermarsi mai. - Alessio annuì. Se non lo voleva uccidere significava che aveva speranze. Aveva visto mettere fuori squadra gente che non meritava, sapeva che poteva farlo. Se non lo voleva fare, forse aveva speranza.  
\- Non la deluderò. - Sinisa sorrise con dolcezza e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia.  
Alessio si sentì quasi svenire, le lacrime smisero di scendere e fu come se gli staccassero la spina.  
\- Se dici a qualcuno che so essere gentile ti faccio fare tripla sessione di allenamenti! - Con questa falsa minaccia, si alzò ridendo e fu sollevato di vedere che, seppure ebete, sorrideva anche lui.  
Era un ragazzo giovane e chiuso, doveva farsi le ossa e capire che poteva essere anche forte. Sicuramente avrebbe fatto strada, ma aveva bisogno di essere più incoraggiato. Con la giusta dose di fiducia, avrebbe volato sul serio.  
E pur di avere il suo gioiello, avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario.  
  
  
\- Mi voleva parlare? - Chiese piano Alessio facendo capolino nell’ufficio di Sinisa. Questi alzò la testa dalle scartoffie e annuì.  
\- Chiudi la porta. - Si alzò e si sedette nel divano che aveva dove parlava in modo informale con giocatori o colleghi.  
Indicò ad Alessio di sedersi con lui, poi gli chiese se voleva bere qualcosa. Alessio, arrossendo, scosse il capo.  
Si sedette in punta accanto a lui, a debita distanza. Si sentiva male a stare lì, male perché aveva il cuore che andava a mille e non riusciva nemmeno o respirare bene. Da solo con lui in una stanza.  
\- Cosa posso fare? - Chiese timidamente torcendosi le mani.  
Sinisa alzò un sopracciglio scettico, poi capendo che non l’avrebbe mai guardato in viso, si appoggiò dietro, accavallò le gambe e mise un braccio sullo schienale dietro al giovane.  
\- Cosa posso fare io, piuttosto. - Alessio sgranò gli occhi e si girò a guardarlo titubante.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Sei strano ultimamente… non stai sbagliando qualcosa a calcio, però sei insicuro. Lo si vede quando hai palla. Sai cosa devi fare per difendere, ma quando devi gestire il possesso e supportare i tuoi compagni, preferisci darla subito, non hai iniziative, sei molto insicuro. - Alessio rimase colpito dalla sua analisi e da come l’aveva osservato.  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire.  
\- Credo che ti stia succedendo qualcosa, è come se non fossi del tutto sereno. Sbaglio? Sai, ti conosco da un po’ e mi sono fatto un’idea di te. Sei emotivo, quando hai un problema si vede sul campo. C’è qualcosa che non va? - Alessio ora voleva morire. Come dirgli che si era preso una cotta colossale per lui, il suo allenatore?  
Inghiottì a vuoto e continuò a fissarsi le mani a disagio.  
\- Ecco… no, non è che… - Sinisa mise la mano dallo schienale alla schiena di Alessio, cercando di incoraggiarlo ed infondergli sicurezza.  
\- Ti metto tanto a disagio? Mi conosci più degli altri, sai come sono fatto. Tengo a tutti voi, ho i miei modi, a volte sembro un bastardo, ma voglio solo che stiate bene per giocare bene. Perché non lo tiri fuori? Quando avevo problemi finivo per prendere a pugni qualcuno, non mi faceva bene. Ho imparato che bisogna parlarne. Esternare. - Alessio voleva dissolversi, non sapeva come dirglielo e come uscirne. Doveva dirgli comunque qualcosa, ma non era un idiota, avrebbe capito che erano bugie, tanto non le sapeva nemmeno dire.  
Mordendosi il labbro guardò avanti a sé mentre quel contatto con la sua mano lo stava uccidendo.  
Sinisa continuò ad insistere con delicatezza ma fermezza ed andò avanti per un bel po’, fino a che, alla fine, Alessio non decise per una mezza verità.  
\- Sono gay. L’ho appena scoperto! E mi piace una persona a cui non posso dirlo… è… è impegnato e… sicuramente non prenderebbe bene la cosa… - Mezza verità. Sparata come un fucile.  
Sinisa trattenne il fiato e rimase male. Poi piegò la testa e ritirò la mano mettendosi in punta sul divano, come lui, per poterlo guardare in viso. Alessio manteneva il viso basso, così gli mise il dito nel mento e gli girò il viso.  
\- Quando ho scoperto che il modo in cui mi piaceva un mio compagno di squadra era diverso dall’amicizia, non è stato facile. Però era chiaro. Volevo scoparlo, non giocarci a calcio. - Per Alessio fu una scarica d’adrenalina pura. Shock.  
Lo guardò di scatto, incentivato dal suo dito sul mento.  
\- Lei è… - Non riusciva a dirlo. Quello cambiava molte cose. - Ma è sposato… - La cosa più logica da dire. Sinisa rise.  
\- Sai quanti sono sposati eppure sono gay? Ed hanno anche relazioni. Sono cose che succedono. Il matrimonio è una cosa, è un dovere. Sei un uomo, ti sposi, fai figli. E’ così che va. Però il piacere è un altro. E se ti piace scopare con un uomo lo fai. Punto. - Per lui era così ed era semplice.  
\- Quindi non è fedele? Lo fa tutt’ora? - Sinisa annuì. Finalmente si stava aprendo, aveva anche il coraggio di fargli domande dirette.  
Abbassò la mano interrompendo il contatto col suo mento e Alessio gli guardò quella stessa mano con gola.  
\- Faccio quello che mi va, è puro piacere personale. Resto suo marito, assolvo ai miei doveri, non le faccio mancare nulla. Anche ai miei figli, soprattutto. Ma sono due cose diverse. - Erano discorsi che aveva già sentito da chi lo faceva ed erano tipicamente maschili. Però sapere che proprio lui era così, era una sorpresa insperata.  
Ed in un attimo trovò tutto quel coraggio che nemmeno immaginava di avere.  
\- Quindi… quindi se le va, lo fa… - Disse timidamente, chiedendosi se poteva davvero avere il coraggio. No, doveva darsi una regolata, essere gentili e fargli capire che quelle cose erano normali era un conto, voler stare con lui era ben altro.  
\- Certo. Tu sei sicuro che la persona che ti piace sia così tassativa? Che ti rifiuterebbe e la prenderebbe male? Guarda che spesso giudichi male, non conosci davvero qualcuno finché non ti ritrovi in una certa situazione… - Alessio se ne stava rendendo conto.  
\- Beh, no, non ne sono sicuro… a questo punto non sono più sicuro di nulla… - Sinisa sorrise incoraggiante, in privato riusciva a tirare fuori lati di sé che non mostrava a nessuno, perché ci teneva ai suoi giocatori.  
\- Allora devi solo provare, se ti rifiuta ti aiuto io! Lo minaccio di morte, vedrai che non ti sputtana! - Alessio rise rosso in viso e Sinisa gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle per rinforzare il suo incoraggiamento, Alessio partì di nuovo con un’ondata di calore incontrollata. Se glielo stava dicendo non c’era ragione per non provare.  
L’avrebbe presa bene, al massimo l’avrebbe messo al proprio posto, ma giocare ancora con quello stato d’animo l’avrebbe solo ucciso.  
E così pensando, si giocò il tutto per tutto, si protese verso di lui e posò timidamente le proprie labbra sulle sue.  
Gliele sfiorò, gliele carezzò, le aprì succhiandogliele. Poi avvampando si separò, si alzò e se ne andò di corsa nel panico, senza saper che dire, che fare e come proseguire da lì in poi.  
Sinisa rimase così solo nel divano del proprio studio a fissare il posto vuoto di Alessio, sconvolto e con un sopracciglio alzato, molto alzato.  
Sicuramente fra i mille scenari immaginati, quello non aveva mai fatto capolino.  
Mai.  
\- Cazzo. - E questa fu l’unica conclusione!  
  



	3. Dichiarazione a tu per tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio ha baciato il mister e poi è scappato, ma ovviamente Sinisa non gliela fa passare 'liscia', così lo obbliga ad affrontare la cosa! A parte questo abbiamo una guest star: Dejan Stankovic! Lui e Sinisa sono sempre stati una splendida coppia, si sa. Ma loro due sono diversi da tutti gli altri, hanno un modo di vivere i rapporti che gli altri non possono comprendere.

3\. DICHIARAZIONE A TU PER TU

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio.png)

 

Sinisa alzandosi per andare in camera, guardò verso Alessio e notando che lo stava fissando in trance, fece un cenno col capo indicando di seguirlo.  
Ad Alessio cominciò a salire il battito cardiaco e fremendo, si alzò fissandolo incredulo.  
In corridoio lo trovò avanti di qualche metro, mentre le voci degli altri nella sala comune erano sempre più lontane e loro si immettevano via via nel buio del dormitorio.  
\- Mister? - Chiamò fingendo che non ci fossero precedenti.  
Sinisa arrivò alla propria camera, si girò e aprendo la porta gli indicò ancora una volta col capo di entrare.  
Alessio titubò un istante, poi entrò.  
\- Cosa… - Fece incerto in camera sua, fermo davanti alla porta chiusa.  
Sinisa si sedette sul letto, la luce accesa. Non fece il gesto di spogliarsi sebbene dovesse mettersi il pigiama e andare a dormire.  
A Sinisa piaceva stare coi ragazzi dopo cena, le serate prima delle partite che passavano a Milanello, anche quelle in albergo in trasferta. Creava atmosfera con aneddoti o stupidi scherzi, molti giocatori non aspettavano altro che quello per partire e tenere banco e lui stava con loro, partecipava e rideva. Era importante stare con loro, fare vita comunitaria.  
Ma era anche importante vedere di quelli che stavano in disparte pensierosi perché non affrontavano i propri problemi.  
Alessio rimase impalato a fissarlo imbarazzato e rigido, Sinisa sospirò e non lo obbligò a sedersi, ma cominciò perentorio:  
\- Dobbiamo parlare, non trovi? - Alessio avvampò, sperava di evitarlo.  
\- Non succederà più! Mi scuso se ho esagerato, non so cosa mi è preso, ho perso la testa e… - Sinisa sospirò spazientito e lo fissò torvo bloccandolo.  
\- Hai bisogno di crescere, sei giovane. E si cresce affrontando i problemi o i casini che si combinano. Hai un problema? Ne parli! Pensi di aver fatto un casino? Chiarisci! - questa non era una cosa su cui si poteva discutere, in parte era una lezione di vita, lo stava aiutando a modo suo, anche se tramite una tortura.  
Alessio voleva solo scappare, ma alla fine si decise e ingoiando a vuoto annuì mordendosi il labbro. Rimase comunque a distanza, in piedi.  
\- Ecco… mi ha colto alla sprovvista… mi sono trovato a parlare di quel problema che avevo che riguardava proprio lei e non sapevo come dirlo senza espormi e quando lei ha detto che era capitato anche a lei io… non ho capito nulla e sono andato completamente in tilt! Se ci avessi pensato non l’avrei mai fatto! -  
Sinisa sospirò spazientito di nuovo.  
\- Dammi del tu! -  
\- Eh? -  
\- Alessio, ti stai dichiarando e mi dai del lei? - Alessio arrossì ancora di più fissando per terra. Era nella sua camera, lui seduto sul letto e parlava di dargli del tu.  
Forse era un sogno.  
\- Beh, comunque capisco che ci sono i ruoli da rispettare e che io per te sono solo un giocatore e che era inappropriato. Chiedo scusa. Mi tengo la cotta e vado oltre. Ora che l’ho tirata fuori sto meglio, andrà sicuramente meglio. Non lo rifarò più. - Sinisa l’ascoltò silenzioso, fissandolo da sotto. Poi piegò la testa di lato e fu come se avesse una rivelazione, la risposta ad un problema particolare.  
\- Peccato. - Alessio alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, ma lui rimase seduto fermo sul letto a fissarlo tranquillo, impenetrabile, strano, ammaliante.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Che non intendi rifarlo. Mi è dispiaciuto un bacio a metà, avrei preferito approfondire. Non è stato male. - Con questo Sinisa alzò le spalle e fingendosi del tutto tranquillo si mise in piedi e si sfilò la maglia iniziando a spogliarsi. Alessio rimase pietrificato a fissarlo, incredulo di aver sentito quelle parole proprio da lui. Forse stava sognando.  
Sinisa si accorse che era ancora lì quando fece per togliersi i pantaloni e si fermò guardandolo scettico.  
\- Va bene, ho capito cosa hai detto. Rispetto la tua decisione. Sono contento che l’hai tirato fuori, queste cose fanno male se le nascondi e le opprimi. Non vado di certo a dirlo in giro. - Alessio ne fu contento, ma d’altro canto voleva chiedere un chiarimento sulla frase di prima. Però lo vide togliersi anche i pantaloni e per lui fu il massimo.  
\- B-buonanotte! - Detto questo, scappò fuori a gambe levate, come se l’avessero torturato.  
Sinisa rimase a ridacchiare mentre si metteva a letto, scuotendo la testa.  
“Chissà quanto ride Dejan quando glielo racconto!”  
Del resto Sinisa era sadico, non poteva farci nulla. Gli dispiaceva traumatizzare il suo difensore migliore, si impegnava per non farlo, ma gli piaceva torturare la gente. Se avesse potuto senza conseguenze sul calcio, avrebbe inchiodato Alessio al letto.  
“Beh, c’è anche da dire che è davvero giovane… forse questo dovrebbe fermarmi. Forse.”  
Forse.  
  
  
Sinisa si sistemò a pancia in su con la mano dietro alla nuca.  
\- Allora, come ti sta andando? - La risata di Dejan risuonò nell’aria mentre si metteva a pancia in giù. Appoggiò il mento sull’avambraccio e guardando il compagno steso sul letto accanto a lui, disse:  
\- Adesso fai conversazione? - Sinisa alzò un sopracciglio guardando verso di lui, scettico.  
\- E quando dovrei farlo? -  
\- Beh, non so… le persone normali si incontrano, mangiano qualcosa insieme e conversano. Poi, eventualmente, si buttano sul letto! - Rispose provocante e divertito mentre con un dito correva sul suo petto a stuzzicargli un capezzolo.  
\- Preferivi parlare invece che scopare? - Chiese incredulo. Dejan continuò a ridere e si protese verso di lui, sul suo braccio che mordicchiò finendo di ridere, poi si mise comodo con la guancia rispondendo alla domanda.  
\- Bene, comunque. Mi sto occupando di quella puttanella di Maurito. - Sinisa inarcò un sopracciglio e cercò di guardarlo in viso, senza successo per la posizione. Si accontentò della sua testa dove i capelli neri e corti erano appena attraversati da un lieve grigiore.  
\- Icardi? - Dejan annuì e si tirò su sul gomito, guardandolo finalmente in viso da vicino.  
\- Roberto non sapeva che fare con lui, diceva che si meritava di stare fuori per un po’ di partite, ma non poteva permetterselo. Così gli ho detto ‘ehi, ci penso io!’ Così lo sto ricalibrando! - fu il turno di Sinisa di scoppiare a ridere, perché sapeva benissimo cosa intendeva Dejan con ‘ricalibrare’!  
\- Per cui lo sodomizzi?! E rende bene lo stesso? - Dejan alzò una spalla con aria un po’ perplessa.  
\- Ci vuole un po’ di tempo, ma alla lunga penso che funzionerà! - Sinisa continuò a ridere.  
\- Per cui ti diverti… - Dejan ammiccò con un ghigno.  
\- Beh, devo dire che non è male. E mi sa che ha preso gusto da subito nel prenderlo! - Commentò sadico senza bisogno di specificare a cosa si riferiva.  
I due risero insieme per un po’, poi Sinisa ci pensò bene piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Mmm… però mi hai dato un’idea niente male… -  
\- Nel senso? Hai qualcuno da ricalibrare? - Sinisa rise.  
\- No, ma ho qualcuno a cui serve coraggio… - Dejan scoppiò ilare.  
\- E scoparlo gli dà coraggio? - Sinisa gli diede una gomitata.  
\- Mica lo sodomizzo come fai tu con Icardi! Io mi prenderei cura di lui come si deve… - Dejan lo fissò scettico.  
\- E ne saresti capace? - Sinisa alzò le spalle. - Tu dolce ed incoraggiante mentre ti scopi qualcuno? -  
Sinisa lo guardò sornione e suadente.  
\- Potrei sorprenderti… - Dejan si lasciò baciare da lui con un sorriso beato e stuzzicato, mentre nelle parti basse aveva già voglia di ricominciare. Sinisa prese la mano di Dejan dal proprio petto, intrecciando le dita.  
\- Quindi tu usi il rinforzo positivo ed io quello negativo, eh? E vediamo a fine stagione chi avrà la meglio… - Sinisa rise sapendo che se gli avesse detto che aveva dubbi perché il ragazzo aveva venti anni, Dejan si sarebbe messo a ridere e gli avrebbe chiesto dove era il problema.  
Così, come sempre quando si vedevano, dopo il primo round cominciò il secondo.  
Lavorare entrambi a Milano, solo in squadre opposte, era bello e stimolante, potevano vedersi anche ogni giorno, se volevano. Oltretutto competere agonisticamente era importante, perché loro due erano molto competitivi, specie fra di loro.  
Sinisa e Dejan stavano insieme da molti anni, da quando ancora giocavano a calcio. Per loro era l’unico amore, poi c’era la famiglia ed i figli e quello era diverso. Potevano benissimo far convivere i diversi affetti e le diverse situazioni.  
Specie le parentesi extra da passatempo fine a sé stesso.  
  
Alessio sospirò melodrammatico durante gli allenamenti, non era una partitella, ma si stavano esercitando su alcuni movimenti sotto porta e a turno dovevano avanzare eseguendo determinate mosse.  
Alessio era in fila in attesa del proprio turno, ma totalmente assente ed immerso nei propri pensieri. Ovviamente tutti riguardanti il mister.  
Per cui non vide per nulla arrivare la pallonata del suddetto poco delicato mister colpirgli la faccia.  
La palla lo tramortì e lui indietreggiò vacante di qualche metro, senza cadere e nemmeno prendersi il viso con le mani.  
\- Cazzo, Alessio! - Grugnì Sinisa correndo da lui mentre gli altri ridevano. Quando Alessio tornò al presente, lo vide che rideva anche lui ed arrossì, poi si bloccò del tutto realizzando che gli stava carezzando la nuca per vedere se stava bene. - Ci sei? - Chiese un pochino preoccupato.  
Alessio sgranò gli occhi ed annuì.  
\- Sì sì… ero sovrappensiero…. - Sinise gli prese il lato del viso con la mano e gli tirò giù la pelle dallo zigomo per allargargli l’occhio e controllare che stesse davvero bene. Alessio stava per svenire, a quel punto non sarebbe di certo stato bene.  
\- E’ il momento di esserlo? Ti tiro una palla e tu sei sovrappensiero? Hai istinti suicidi? Sei depresso? - Il mister scherzava per riportarlo alla realtà e vedere se fosse reattivo, ma lui era sempre un po’ perso e in trance.  
\- No… no… cioè… ecco… - Sinisa sospirò e scosse il capo.  
\- Vai a sciacquarti l’occhio, è rosso e gonfio… - Con questo gli diede una pacca sul sedere e lo avviò. Alessio rimase rosso ed in trance per il resto dell’allenamento, ma Sinisa decise di lasciarlo perdere.  
Poteva giocare ancora un po’ con lui prima di ‘dargli la dose di coraggio’. Così era più divertente!  
  
L’abbraccio al mister dopo il goal non era una norma, ma ultimamente lui stava molto vicino ai ragazzi, ci teneva ed era partecipe, incoraggiante, li difendeva quando andava fatto e li sgridava se serviva.  
Per cui la squadra cominciava a formarsi, a crearsi. L’unione non era stata una priorità fino a quel momento, era stato lui ad introdurre il concetto dell’unità come bene primario per andare meglio a calcio ed aveva introdotto cene e serate tutti insieme di tanto in tanto, magari a casa di qualcuno.  
Insieme a quest’atmosfera d’unità, cominciarono gli abbracci al mister dopo i goal o dopo le vittorie.  
E con essi, tutte le volte, Sinisa non risparmiava la pacca sul sedere di Alessio, oppure una carezza sulla nuca.  
Alessio non voleva vederci nulla, sapeva che erano cose che riservava a tutti, però gli piaceva quando gliele faceva.  
Se le teneva strette.


	4. Alzando il livello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo in inverno e Alessio dopo essersi dichiarato al mister, ha detto che non intende fare nulla e che starà al suo posto. Sinisa però a quel punto gli fa sapere che gli dispiace che non osi di più e architetta un sistema sadico per fargli 'uscire il carattere'. Così continua l'opera! E siccome so che a Milanello hanno una bella palestra attrezzata (e cucina) a cui i giocatori hanno libero accesso a qualunque ora della giornata, e che spesso e volentieri ne approfittano anche in solitudine, ecco qua un altro capitolo.

 

4\. ALZANDO IL LIVELLO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/sinisa11.png)

  
Sinisa non voleva ancora passare all’attacco in grande stile, gli piaceva cucinarselo ancora un po’, ma decise di alzare il livello.

Avendo fornito un programma specifico di rinforzamento muscolare da effettuare in palestra ad ogni giocatore, specifico per le rispettiva caratteristiche e a seconda di ciò che necessitavano di rinforzare, i ragazzi si trovavano quando preferivano in palestra a svolgere tale programma.  
Sinisa con preparatori atletici aveva istruito tutti i giocatori a seconda del loro programma, li aveva istruiti e poi aveva loro dato il permesso di svolgere gli esercizi correttamente quando meglio preferivano.  
Non era strano che qualcuno tornasse la sera a Milanello per usare la palestra in solitudine, altri si mettevano d’accordo per venire un paio d’ore prima degli allenamenti.  
Ognuno aveva le proprie preferenze.  
Sinisa aveva notato che Alessio usava la palestra come sistema per scaricare le proprie probabili emotività represse all’inizio della giornata, invece che alla fine come alcuni preferivano.  
Lo faceva da solo non perché non voleva socializzare, ma perché usando l’esercizio fisico per scaricare in vista di una giornata che sperava non fosse stressante, doveva farlo da solo e concentrandosi sui pensieri che aveva, sui problemi e su quello che, il giorno precedente, non aveva risolto e che la notte l’aveva tenuto sveglio.  
C’era chi faceva questa cosa la sera, per poter dormire meglio, ma lui la sera era troppo stanco per colpa degli allenamenti massacranti del mister, così veniva al mattino, bello riposato ed in totale solitudine.  
Faceva una colazione leggera necessaria, poi svolgeva il programma e successivamente faceva una seconda colazione lì dove c’era una cucina che era attrezzata di tutto l’occorrente.  
Sinisa non l’aveva scoperto subito, aveva notato che non veniva quando venivano gli altri e nemmeno la sera, quando lo faceva lui nei periodi di maggiore stress.  
Per cui aveva chiesto al custode che aveva risposto che Alessio Romagnoli veniva al mattino presto, faceva palestra, colazione e poi se ne andava per poi tornare nel pomeriggio, con la sessione di gruppo.  
A quel punto Sinisa aveva pensato una cosa sola:  
“Si serve su un piatto d’argento!”  
Fu così che un mattino d’inverno arrivò anche lui allo stesso orario, un paio di minuti dopo, quando Alessio era già sul tappeto a correre.  
Sinisa, cambiato con una tuta corta e leggera perché lì la temperatura era eccellente, si fermò all’ingresso sorpreso. Solitamente ognuno indossava delle cuffie con la musica che preferiva, se non voleva socializzare. Alessio aveva messo una chiavetta nello stereo comune, in fondo al salone.  
“E così ascolta pop…” Fece un sorrisino divertito: “ Proprio da gay! I giovani solitamente vanno su qualcosa di alternativo… è proprio segnato!”  
Con questo fece il suo ingresso con un asciugamano sulla spalla e una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
Alessio lo vide subito attraverso un grande specchio che c’era davanti a sé, dietro a macchinari e attrezzi. Inghiottì e per poco non perse il tempo finendo giù come un birillo. Per evitarlo si prese ai manubri e imprecando riprese il ritmo, rallentando però l’andatura del tapis roulant. Sinisa arrivò vicino a lui in un altro libero per correre anche lui, ovviamente minaccioso.  
\- Se ti rompi una gamba in modo così stupido, poi ti rompo io l’altra! - Alessio inghiottì a vuoto pensando d’averlo seccato, poi Sinisa rise e capì che scherzava. - Mi prendi troppo sul serio, sai che mi piace scherzare. Forse non sembra. Ma mi piace! - Alessio fece un risolino un po’ isterico, mentre il sudore cominciava a formarsi sulla sua fronte, felice d’averlo lì quanto incredulo.  
\- Come mai a quest’ora? - Sinisa attivò il macchinario e si mise a correre alzando le spalle.  
\- Mi chiedevo se eseguissi il programma, perché non ti vedevo con gli altri o la sera, così ho verificato se venivi di mattina. - Ad Alessio parve strana una verifica simile quando sarebbe bastato chiedere al custode o a lui stesso.  
\- Non oserei mai disobbedire! -  
La canzone che partì sul suo sorrisino malefico fece rabbrividire ed eccitare Alessio, con una gran scarica d’adrenalina.  
Lose my mind di Ingrosso, Alesso e Teddar.  
E Alessio si sentì in perfetta sincronia con le parole della canzone.  
“Sto perdendo la testa!”  
\- Non ti facevo da house… è house? Pop? Cos’è questa roba? - Chiese Sinisa conversando amabilmente dei suoi un po’ imbarazzanti gusti musicali.  
Solo lì Alessio si rese conto d’aver effettivamente fatto una colossale figura di merda. Arrossì vistosamente e si mise a fissare il monitor del tapis roulant cercando di non accopparsi.  
\- Mi vergogno un po’, ma trovo che mi carichi molto. - Sinisa alzò le spalle.  
\- Ognuno ha la sua… - Non lo prese in giro sebbene dentro di sé l’avesse fatto abbondantemente.  
“Se lo faccio questo si trasforma in un riccio!”  
\- Lei cosa ascolta? -  
\- Rock o robaccia serba… - Spiegò. - Ti farò sentire un po’. -  
Il tempo in palestra non cominciò male, Sinisa riuscì presto a metterlo a suo agio con domande e risposte generiche e normali e così Alessio pensò che fosse la cosa più bella del mondo stare lì a faticare con lui, parlando come se fossero due che si stavano conoscendo.  
Non l’aveva mai fatto in quel modo ed era bellissimo.  
Dopo la corsa cominciarono con dei macchinari e siccome Alessio aveva i suoi su ordine proprio del mister, si mise a fare potenziamento tronco, in particolare i muscoli della schiena.  
Il macchinario (http://www.nova3.com/faedo/images/faedo26-rd.jpg ) era strano, doveva mettersi sopra a pancia in giù e piegarsi verso il basso con la testa, mentre le gambe dovevano stare dritte ed incastrate su un perno. Nell’insieme doveva assumere, in partenza, una posizione a 90 ° ma con la testa in giù. Poi doveva alzare il busto, tendersi per bene in posizione orizzontale e riabbassarsi.  
Tuttavia doveva regolarlo in una determinata maniera, a seconda delle proprie esigenze corporee. Cosa che, chiaramente, Alessio non fece.  
Sinisa stava per andare a fare pesi quando si fermò e lo guardò. Poi scuotendo la testa ironico lasciò la propria postazione per andare da lui.  
\- Non così! Da quanto la fai così? - Chiese mettendoglisi davanti mentre lui era appeso a testa in giù, con il bacino ad angolo retto.  
Alessio sentì la sua voce, non lo vide arrivare da quella posizione, siccome era a lui di schiena.  
Sinisa puntò gli indici con vigore nel famoso angolo retto del bacino, in particolare sul cuscinetto d’appoggio.  
\- Lo fai male! - Grugnì. Ed Alessio partì in alto con il busto, sollevandosi di scatto come se gli avesse fatto pressione su una zona da riflesso incondizionato.  
Peccato che in quel momento Sinisa si trovasse proprio davanti a lui ed il risultato fu ritrovarsi con la testa fra le sue gambe, in zone estremamente imbarazzanti.  
\- Ops, scusi, non sapevo che era lì… - Borbottò imbarazzatissino, convinto d’aver sentito con la nuca proprio una certa ‘cosa’.  
Sinisa sbuffò.  
\- Non serve che ti scusi per tutto! E poi ti ho detto di darmi del tu! - Rincarò seccato. Alessio convinto d’averlo fatto arrabbiare stava per scendere, ma Sinisa sospirò e lo fermò.  
\- Stai lì. - Poi andò ai piedi, sistemò la base d’appoggio in modo che non puntasse sui tendini forzandoli. Per farlo gli prese le gambe con una mano, con l’altra spostò la molla, poi l’appoggiò con delicatezza ma sicurezza nella giusta maniera, sui polpacci, esattamente dove non poteva creare problemi.  
Poi andò davanti a lui dove era prima, lo prese con entrambe le mani sui fianchi, l’alzò, lo spostò come se fosse un fuscello e lo rimise meglio spiegandogli bene cosa, come e dove appoggiarsi. Il tutto premendosi sulla sua schiena, senza schiacciarlo ed ucciderlo.  
Il contatto ci fu e fu pieno e molto particolare, quasi intimo.  
Alessio sentì chiaramente il suo inguine contro la zona lombare della schiena, ma si perse sulle mani che lo prendevano nel giro delle anche.  
Infine, morì sentendole scivolare sui glutei.  
\- Senti qua? - Chiese toccandogli l’attaccatura delle natiche col muscolo delle gambe.  
Alessio sentiva, anche troppo.  
\- Sì… -  
\- Questa è la sensazione corretta. Altrimenti sforzi e al primo stress, lesioni. Devi sentire questa zona tesa in questo modo, poi ti alzi col busto… - Sinisa lo aiutò mettendogli una mano sullo stomaco e lo distese in orizzontale a pancia in giù, l’altra mano sul sedere. - E quando ti raddrizzi questa parte si contrae, ma lo fa nel modo giusto senza accavallare o sforzare male. Senti come è duro? Senti qua? - Alessio voleva morire fra le parole che usava e come lo toccava. Le sue mani ovunque, calde, forti e maliziose.  
Non poteva vedere la sua espressione, ma era estremamente soddisfatta mentre approfittava per toccarlo ovunque.  
Ad Alessio venne una bella erezione e sperò che per la fine dell’esercizio potesse risolversi meglio. Ma quando sentì il mister dire:  
\- Ti aiuto, procedi. - Svenne figurativamente.  
Alessio non aveva scelta che eseguire con lui che gli teneva una mano leggera sullo stomaco contratto, accompagnandolo su e giù senza esercitare troppa forza e l’altra sul sedere.  
“Deve rimanere lì quella mano?”  
Si chiese rossissimo in viso sia per lo sforzo che per l’imbarazzo.  
Ad ogni contrattura strizzava.  
\- Sentì che duro? Sei perfetto. E poi anche la schiena, questi muscoli per la fine dell’anno saranno sviluppati proprio come uno della tua età, della tua corporatura, necessita. -  
Alessio sentì la mano scivolare languida dal sedere alla schiena e lì si morse il labbro sentendosi prossimo ad un orgasmo.  
“Merda!”  
Pensò sconvolto.  
I brividi della sua mano delicatamente sulla schiena erano il colpo di grazia, nonostante la fatica fisica.  
“La schiena è il mio punto debole… se mi sfiorano lì parto…”  
E così scendere sarebbe stato infinitesimalmente imbarazzante.  
Sinisa aveva raggiunto esattamente uno dei suoi scopi, a parte allenarlo a dovere.  
Torturarlo di piacere!  
“Vedrai quante te ne posso dare di cose così!”  
E così pensando, lo fece scendere soddisfatto e compiaciuto.  
Ovviamente non era obbligatorio toccarlo così tanto, ma Sinisa voleva approfittare della situazione.  
Il suo divertimento non stava nel palpeggiare Alessio, ma nelle sue reazioni.  
Non realizzò di quel che avveniva nei bassi fondi finché non lo afferrò per il braccio e non lo aiutò a sciogliersi.  
\- Piano... -  
Disse Sinisa mentre Alessio si raddrizzava coi piedi per terra.  
Che fosse rosso e imbarazzato era normale, Sinisa non lo notò subito.  
Alessio si girò di schiena mentre gli girava la testa, il mister non lo lasciò pensando che fosse ancora instabile per essere stato a testa in giù.  
Ormai era visibile. Si guardò e si tirò la maglia sperando non si vedesse, ma chiaramente quando Sinisa lo girò di forza per capire se stava bene o no, lo notò subito.  
Stava per chiedergli come stava, ma invece inarcò un sopracciglio scettico.  
Alessio si morse il labbro sperando disperatamente in un suo falso silenzio. Sinisa voleva dire qualcosa, ma decise di dargli una mano.  
\- Dai, aiutami con i pesi... - disse con l'intenzione di farlo respirare e torturarlo allo stesso tempo.  
Alessio si spiazzò per l'ordine e avvampando annuì.  
\- Sai che si deve fare con qualcuno i pesi, no? - chiese Sinisa circospetto.  
\- Sì beh, se non sbaglio dipende dal tipo di sollevamento che si fa... -  
\- Per quelli che faccio io, mi serve una mano. Non devi fare nulla, solo stare lì dietro di me e tenere le dita sul manubrio. Fai una leggera pressione e basta. -  
Sinisa gli spiegava mentre sistemava i pesi nel bilanciere appoggiato ai ganci, al contempo Alessio si chiedeva perché dovesse proprio fare un esercizio che richiedeva una mano esterna.  
Non poteva proprio immaginare!

  



	5. Mandandolo al limite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa ed Alessio sono in palestra da soli, a Milanello, a fre ginnastica. Dopo che Sinisa ha corretto e palpeggiato per bene Alessio in un esercizio che non faceva bene, passano al prossimo e gli chiede di aiutarlo coi pesi. Sembrerebbe una richiesta normale, se non fosse che anche questo può trasformarsi da un momento all'altro in qualcosa di erotico. Quanto resisterà Alessio prima di scoppiare?

5\. MANDANDOLO AL LIMITE  
  


  
Sinisa si stese nel lettino imbottito e sottile, le gambe piegate, larghe, coi piedi a terra.  
\- Mettiti qua. - indicò sopra la sua testa. Alessio si piazzò a una discreta distanza e Sinisa sbuffando lo prese per i glutei e se lo tirò sulla testa fino quasi a sfiorarsi con le ginocchia.  
Alessio trattenne il fiato.  
\- Qua! Se ho un crampo e tu mi devi togliere il bilanciere me lo fai crollare addosso! Devi stare qua così riesci ad esercitare la forza necessaria se occorre! - Sinisa sembrava avere una risposta plausibile per tutto, non sapeva che in realtà stava gonfiando un po' di cose.  
\- O...ok... - balbettò imbarazzato.  
Dopo di questo il mister cominciò, prese il manubrio, lo tolse dai ganci e si mise ad abbassarlo e sollevarlo ad altezza delle spalle, con una certa facilità.  
Alessio inarcò le sopracciglia tenendo gli indici ed i medi in mezzo.  
\- Mi sembra te la cavi molto bene da solo... - Sinisa lo fissò male.  
\- Ti secca aiutarmi? - Grugnì offeso.  
\- No, no... Ma sento che hai una gran forza... -  
Sinisa ghignò soddisfatto e mettendo a posto il bilanciere gli disse di aggiungere dei pesi alla fine.  
Alessio eseguì e tornò come prima, sfiorandogli la testa con le gambe, molto imbarazzato.  
L’erezione per fortuna si vedeva di meno anche se aveva il suo corpo steso davanti ai suoi occhi, le sue gambe aperte e le braccia coi muscoli in tensione.  
Un bello spettacolo dopo tutto...  
Sinisa ricominciò e fece un po' più di forza, Alessio si scordò di chiudere la bocca.  
\- Ma non è pesante? Sembra così facile a guardarti... - Sinisa rise, fece ancora un po’ poi si alzò.  
\- Dai prova tu... -  
Alessio boccheggiò ed esitò, poi guardò il lettino su cui prima era steso lui ma andò a stendersi col cuore stupidamente in gola.  
Sinisa ci stava prendendo molto gusto, non poteva negarlo.  
Gli tolse i pesi in più e si sistemò dietro di lui come prima, gambe divaricate, in piedi praticamente sulla sua testa.  
Alessio guardò alzando gli occhi ed inghiottendo. Aveva degli shorts comodi e larghi e poteva intravedere al di sotto, da lì.  
Avvampò e mise le mani sul manubrio totalmente a caso, Sinisa gliele sistemò.  
\- In realtà adesso ci sono macchinari che aiutano a controbilanciare e fare quello che fa la persona in piedi che assiste, per evitare che ci sia troppo peso sulle braccia o che la persona rimanga schiacciata accidentalmente, ma qua non sono aggiornati con tale attrezzo. -  
Spiegò il mister spingendolo per le spalle in modo da metterlo ad altezza giusta.  
\- Ok, adesso vai. - Disse alzandogli il bilanciere al suo posto. - Ce l’hai? - Chiese prima di lasciarlo. Alessio annuì sempre imbarazzato, ma quando Sinisa lasciò, il dover usare la forza per non venir soffocato, lo fece riprendere immediatamente.  
Così invece di fare l’ennesima figura di merda, riuscì ad abbassarlo contro il petto e a rialzarlo per un paio di volte senza grossi problemi, dopo un po’ cominciò a sentire la fatica.  
\- Questi sono i pesi minori? - Chiese sorpreso, ricordandosi che prima il mister ne aveva alzati di più.  
\- Sì. Come ti sembra? - Alessio annuì concentrato.  
\- Bene. Cominciano a pesare, ma prendo mano. - Sinisa annuì scendendo con le mani sulle sue braccia, sugli avambracci e poi sui bicipiti e sulle spalle, come se lo carezzasse.  
\- Qua, senti? Principalmente sviluppi questi muscoli. - Disse con voce bassa e un po’ roca. Alessio doveva ricordarsi seriamente di respirare. - Poi a lungo andare sviluppi anche qua, i pettorali, perché senti che tirano, no? - Sinisa scese sui pettorali con le mani, dopo essersi accucciato al contrario rispetto a lui, dietro la sua testa. Le mani sul petto che gli toccavano i muscoli interessati nell’esercizio, come prima aveva ampiamente fatto con culo e schiena.  
Alessio ora cominciava a sospettarlo.  
“Ma ci sta provando?”  
La sua beata ingenuità gli impediva di capirlo, non si era mai trovato in situazioni simili e non voleva illudersi che l’uomo che gli piaceva lo accontentasse.  
Alessio annuì ancora cercando disperatamente di non dimenticare di alzare dopo aver abbassato, ma le mani appoggiate sui pettorali e sulle spalle non aiutavano sul serio, così come non lo facevano le dita che, ad un certo punto, andarono sui capezzoli che si intravedevano duri attraverso la maglietta leggera. Senza dire nulla. Solo toccarli e basta, coi polpastrelli, nessun pizzico malizioso.  
“Oh mio Dio!”  
Il viso vicino al suo per la posizione, il respiro sul suo viso. I brividi, il calore e di nuovo l’eccitazione.  
Gli occhi sottili e maliziosi di Sinisa risalirono sul suo inguine che da lì vedeva chiaramente più gonfio del dovuto, di nuovo.  
La musica si susseguiva con un certo ritmo, pop o house, alimentando l’eccitazione di Alessio, uno sfondo ed una combinazione deleteri. Alla fine sentendosi cedere, rimise il bilanciere nei ganci prima di realizzare che forse non era una grande idea.  
\- Il compito dell’assistente al bilanciere non è tenere le mani sul manubrio? - Disse senza pensarci. Sinisa sogghignò, ma non le tolse e non si alzò, era come se lo tenesse giù, ma senza esercitare pressione.  
\- Non avevi dei pesi così pesanti. - Commentò tranquillo.  
“Però non gli chiedo perché non mi lascia, ora…”  
Ed ora cominciava a pensarlo, perché a quel punto era impossibile evitarlo.  
Era proprio impossibile.  
Per quanto vero, era comunque pazzesco, Alessio non se ne capacitava al punto da rimanere paralizzato e non dire o fare assolutamente nulla. Alzò finalmente gli occhi alla ricerca dei suoi, Sinisa ancora accucciato al di sopra della propria testa, le mani sul petto, le dita sui capezzoli e lì, fermo a fissarlo.  
Poi mosse le mani, nel silenzio che si era creato fra loro, la canzone cambiò.  
Universe, Kids of 88.  
Un ritmo molto insinuoso.  
Le dita alla ricerca del colletto e poi sotto, sul collo, oltre il colletto, le clavicole ed il petto. Poi di nuovo su, di nuovo il collo, risalì sulla giugulare che batteva prepotente e arrivò al mento, gli delineò il viso, le labbra morbide, schiuse, risalì la mascella e raggiunse le orecchie, prese i lobi fra indice e pollice e glieli massaggiò coinvolgendo anche il resto dell’orecchio e qua Alessio chiuse gli occhi, abbandonato completamente a quei brividi insani, esplosivi proprio come quelli di prima, quando gli aveva toccato la schiena.  
Punti erogeni. Alessio li stava scoprendo tutti lì con lui.  
Si morse il labbro cercando di trattenere gemiti ed ‘altro’, come prima non era riuscito, ma non era certo facile. Il mister ci stava provando con lui come aveva sognato per mesi e non aveva senso, ma stava succedendo punto e basta.  
Dopo quel momento magico, Sinisa semplicemente staccò le mani e si alzò lasciandolo abbandonato, steso.  
Alessio aprì gli occhi dopo poco, stordito, incredulo e rossissimo con un’erezione molto evidente.  
\- Cos’hai dopo di questo, come programma di palestra? - Chiese poi come niente fosse, come se fosse del tutto normale quanto successo.  
Alessio voleva morire e dirgli cosa diavolo importava del programma. Voleva inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e metterglielo in bocca e provarlo una volta per tutte, ma gli mancava completamente il coraggio per farlo.  
Invece si alzò lentamente e smarrito e Sinisa andò ad un altro macchinario.  
Il giovane, pensando d’aver sognato, si cercò di fare mente locale sugli altri esercizi da fare, li fece tutti e male, ma li fece e Sinisa un po’ lo corresse, un po’ parlò d’altro, distraendolo, come se fossero anche amici di vecchia data.  
In certi momenti lasciò che il silenzio facesse il suo effetto.  
L’ora di palestra normale sfiorò di mezz’ora, al termine della quale finirono a rinfrescarsi e cambiarsi, non si fecero la doccia poiché nel pomeriggio avrebbero avuto allenamento.  
\- Colazione? - Chiese Sinisa ben sapendo che Alessio faceva così, come gli avevano spiato le guardie che per fortuna non controllavano l’interno del centro, ma solo l’esterno ed il parcheggio.  
Alessio annuì sempre smarrito ed imbarazzato.  
  
Si ritrovarono in cucina con Sinisa che preparava caffè e latte per due e Alessio che tostava delle fette di pane prese dalla dispensa. Tirò fuori anche qualcosa da spalmarci sopra e quando entrambi ebbero concluso con le loro preparazioni, si sedettero a tavola insieme, davanti a delle tazze di caffè latte, un bicchiere di succo d’arancia, fette tostate e marmellata di fragole.  
Sinisa spalmò la marmellata nelle proprie fette, poi leccò il coltello senza rifletterci, successivamente notò che ce n’era solo uno perché Alessio aveva pensato di condividere anche quello.  
\- Scusa… l’ho fatto senza pensare… - Stava per alzarsi a prendergliene un altro, ma il giovane prese quello timidamente e rossissimo disse che non importava.  
Infine lo usò.  
Addentò sotto la sorpresa compiaciuta di Sinisa. Alessio era goffo, ma si stava impegnando per reagire, finalmente. Forse doveva essere stuzzicato ancora un po’.  
“Voglio che tiri fuori il carattere, se vuole una cosa la deve prendere, deve avere il coraggio di prenderla. Anche se sono io!”  
I suoi sistemi erano sempre molto personali, non si poteva negare, ma alla lunga sembravano funzionare quasi sempre.  
Alessio avrebbe sempre associato il sapore delle fragole a quello del mister.  
“Chissà se baciandolo ora sa di fragola.”  
La domanda gli sorse spontanea e lo fece arrossire.  
\- Sai, è importante che oltre a sviluppare il corpo e la tecnica di calcio, sviluppi anche il carattere. - Disse come se fosse uno psicologo.  
Alessio colto in contropiede lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Non ho carattere? - Sinisa scosse il capo.  
\- Tutti hanno un carattere. Però crescendo e maturando si sviluppa. Tu non devi soffocarlo, opprimerti. Devi lasciarti andare in modo che quei lati nascosti di te escano, è una fase importante della crescita, della maturazione. Se cerchi di controllare certi comportamenti non maturi, non cresci, non ti sviluppi. Devi sbocciare. - Era un discorso molto giusto, Alessio doveva ammetterlo. Ma percepiva un PS dietro.  
Come una specie di sottinteso particolare.  
\- Ci sono determinate esperienze che aiutano a sviluppare il carattere in un certo modo. - Rispose lui cavandosela bene.  
\- Certamente. E se queste esperienze non sono niente di speciale, uno se le deve un po’ cercare. Nel senso… mettersi alla prova, no? Se la tua vita è grigia non lasciarla grigia, cerca un po’ di colori, non avere paura di sporcarti. Poi vedi come va. Creati le esperienze se non arrivano da sole. - Voleva a tutti i costi che ci provasse con lui, ma non perché lo voleva. In quel caso se lo sarebbe già preso da un pezzo. Voleva che Alessio crescesse, diventasse espansivo, coraggioso. Doveva imparare a prendere quel che voleva, così poteva farsi il carattere e questo avrebbe giovato alle sue prestazioni di calcio.  
Ma in generale anche a lui.  
Nessuno vive bene nella timidezza, Sinisa ne era molto convinto, per questo gli piaceva M’Baye, perché lui aveva carattere, coraggio e zero paura. A volte doveva dargli calci in culo per ricordargli che non doveva fare certe cose, però preferiva uno che spingeva per agire come voleva, piuttosto che uno che non aveva il coraggio nemmeno di respirare.  
Alessio capì cosa intendeva e capì che lo diceva per lui, così sorrise ammirato e perso nel suo viso che tanto adorava.  
\- E’ un consiglio che non mi hanno mai dato. Ma penso tu abbia ragione. -  
\- Devi avere fame. Fame di esperienze. Fame di quello che desideri. Vuoi qualcosa? Lotta e prendila! Provaci in tutti i modi, senza paura. Al peggio hai una porta in faccia, ma non muori. Delusioni? Aiutano a rinforzarti. Sono preziose. Il dolore ti forma una corazza, soffri oggi per non soffrire domani. - Alessio l’avrebbe ascoltato per ore, aveva una filosofia di vita particolare, trasudava forza e l’ammirava molto, lo invidiava e sperava di riuscire ad avere un briciolo di quella personalità bruciante, un giorno.  
\- Non avere paura di vivere. - Concluse poi, curioso di vedere come avrebbe attuato quei consigli e se ci avrebbe provato davvero.  
‘L’operazione Alessio’ era particolare e complessa perché doveva agire su più fronti.  
Se si fosse infatuato di un compagno sarebbe stato più facile, ma in quel caso era diverso. Era infatuato di lui, poteva accontentarlo per un po’ per dimostrargli che il rischio valeva il gioco, spesso. Che si poteva fare.  
Lui si ripeteva questo, fra sé e sé, dandosi motivazioni davvero convincenti e logiche per quel piano parecchio malato che lo divertiva molto. Però non poteva negare in un piccolo posto di sé, che semplicemente avere fra le mani un ragazzo carino come Alessio, dal carattere così complesso e stimolante, era semplicemente bello.  
Un po’ per ego, un po’ perché sì. Perché poteva e voleva. E quello che poteva e voleva, solitamente lo prendeva, senza altre motivazioni particolari di mezzo.  
Tutto lì.


	6. Curiosità su altri mondi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa continua a giocare con un Alessio confuso, che non sa come destreggiarsi, ma che piano piano a calcio va meglio e nella squadra si inserisce sempre di più, beccandosi così i complimenti del suo mister. Per quanto la tirerà lunga? Quando la situazione si sbloccherà? Nel frattempo, fra complimenti, carezze e giochi, si esplorano sempre più altri mondi.

6\. CURIOSITA’ SU ALTRI MONDI

  
\- Devi sapere quando fare il retro passaggio e come e devi soprattutto valutare chi hai davanti! Ci sono dei portieri che gestiscono bene le palle fra i piedi, altri si incasinano e fanno cagate! Diego è bravo con i retro passaggi, Gigio no! Fa cagare con la palla al piede! E’ un suo limite, è giovane, può migliorare e lo farà, ma intanto no. Per cui se ti salta in mente di dargli palla con attaccanti in pressing, ti uccido! Perché lui non è in grado! - Sinisa stava tuonando in particolare su Alessio, preso in parte durante l’intervallo. Questi annuì un po’ intimidito e tirato.  
\- Perché lo dici solo a me? Non sono l’unico difensore che usa i retro passaggi! - Sinisa per un momento credette d’aver capito male, lo guardò un attimo smarrito poi compiaciuto del carattere dimostrato nel fargli tale incauta domanda, lo ricompensò con una risposta onesta e calma.  
\- Perché l’altro difensore oggi è Zapata! - Alessio fece un sorrisino divertito scacciando quel senso di oppressione provato, quindi annuì e Sinisa gli diede il solito colpetto sul culo indicandogli di andare in spogliatoio con gli altri a riposare.  
Quella mano sul culo ormai era diventata preziosa.  
  
\- Ben fatta! - Disse Sinisa carezzandogli la nuca sudata, Alessio lo guardò con un sorriso realizzato. Aveva scongiurato il goal diverse volte, stava ingranando meglio.  
In parte si sentiva davvero più a suo agio in campo e lo doveva anche al fatto che si sentiva in confidenza con sé stesso, sicuro di sé.  
Nello spogliatoio seduto nella propria parte, mentre si spogliava stanco ma contento, guardava il mister destreggiarsi fra tutti dando pacche e complimenti e schiaffi e rimproveri di continuo. Era stata una partita sorprendentemente buona e quando succedeva faceva così.  
Del resto se andavano male non ci pensava due volte a gridar loro contro. A volte sembrava schizofrenico.  
“Però se fa complimenti sai di meritarli.”  
E con questo gli sorrise di nuovo mentre tornava a passargli davanti carezzandogli la testa affettuoso. Il cuore come sempre in accelerazione tutte le volte che lo toccava, quella volta in palestra incisa nella memoria.  
Ci aveva provato e poi non avevano più avuto occasione di stare insieme da soli, però lo toccava spesso e volentieri. Ok, lo faceva anche con gli altri, però quella mattina in palestra non l’aveva mica sognata!  
“Comunque è merito suo se sto trovando coraggio e sicurezza in campo. Ha questi modi di fare… fra le grida ed i rinforzi positivi che sai di meritare se li fa, uno trova sé stesso.”  
O poteva anche perdersi, alcuni esclusi dall’inizio della stagione erano sempre più depressi per lo stesso motivo. Se non li considerava significava che dovevano essere scarsi. Sinisa non aveva problemi ad usare un giocatore valido, anche se sconosciuto e giovane e contro il volere delle sfere alte della società. Per cui se non lo faceva significava che non valevano nulla.  
Alessio non poteva pensare anche per gli altri, stava risorgendo ed era felice così.  
  
Non poteva certo dire di non aver mai avuto avvisaglie.  
Dopotutto con Alessandro Florenzi aveva avuto un bellissimo rapporto, di quelli che più gli stavi addosso e più eri felice.  
Purtroppo Alessio non era stato molto a Roma con Alessandro e proprio nello sbocciare di quello strano sentimento, era andato alla Samp dove aveva conquistato le grazie del criptico e strano Sinisa.  
Adesso che era ancora con lui non aveva potuto fare a meno di subire il suo fascino fino a rendersi conto delle proprie tendenze.  
Ora era al livello di sperare di essere di nuovo solo con lui per vedere cosa succedeva.  
  
Il giorno dopo la partita era libero, tornò al solito ritmo quello successivo.  
Alessio e Sinisa si ritrovarono in palestra al centro sportivo di Milanello nell’orario mattutino.  
Il giovane sorrise al settimo cielo nel vederlo, Sinisa lo salutò normale.  
“Forse oggi riprenderemo quel discorso?”  
Un po’ si era chiesto come mai la notte prima della partita, non avesse fatto nulla. Di occasioni ce ne sarebbero potute essere, ma non aveva fatto niente, nessun avvicinamento.  
Un po’ ci era rimasto male, ma aveva pensato fosse semplicemente stato molto impegnato.  
Ora era lì e il resto non contava.  
Rimase un po’ deluso però nel constatare che si limitava a fare i macchinari senza interagire molto con lui. Non che lo ignorasse, ma non aveva chiari approcci. Non l’aiutò in nessun esercizio, sebbene lo tenesse d’occhio per vedere che li facesse bene. Poi per il resto fece le sue cose, senza fare i pesi e chiedere la sua assistenza.  
“E’ strano, è come se avesse fatto marcia indietro. Forse si è pentito? Si è reso conto di cosa ha fatto e che non è il caso?”  
Un po’ era deluso, ovviamente.  
Alessio fece l’oretta di palestra spegnendosi via via sempre più, Sinisa concluse poco dopo e si unì a lui a fare la colazione.  
\- Come mai la fai qua da solo? - Chiese di punto in bianco riferendosi alla colazione. Alessio sussultò alla domanda improvvisa. Alzò le spalle.  
\- Dopo la palestra ho fame, so che qua c’è il ben di Dio… - Sinisa fece un sorrisino.  
\- Poi che fai? - Alessio stava avendo la tachicardia. Si stava interessando a lui, alla sua vita, alle sue abitudini. O magari ci stava provando con lui, voleva chiedergli di fare qualcosa dopo?  
Dopo averlo ignorato?  
\- Di solito vado a casa o esco con gli amici che sono liberi al mattino. -  
\- Se vai a casa? - Alessio trovava anomalo questo interessamento del suo tempo libero.  
\- Mi godo la mia libertà… non so, io sono mattiniero, non dormo molto. Per cui dipende. Passatempi vari… -  
I due finirono di mangiare insieme, poi Alessio si decise a ricambiare la domanda mentre mettevano tutto via.  
\- E tu? Perché vieni qua a quest’ora? Non l’hai mai fatto… e poi anche tu fai colazione qua… - Sinisa lo guardò con un sorrisino ed alzò le spalle.  
\- Sono mattiniero anche io, andavo a correre solitamente. Ma l’altro giorno ho notato che fare palestra al mattino è meglio che la sera. Così ti ho rubato l’idea. E visto che ci sono faccio colazione con te. Ti dispiace? - Con questa allusione lo fece avvampare. Alessio scosse la testa e uscì dalla mensa, diretto al guardaroba dell’ingresso.  
\- Sai, a volte confondi un po’ le idee su di te. - Alessio, con la giacca in mano, si fermò a metà con aria sorpresa.  
\- Cioè? - Aveva fatto palestra quasi in silenzio tutto il tempo, poi si era messo a parlare di punto in bianco. Così. E diceva cose tanto strane.  
Sinisa si infilò la giacca.  
\- Cioè che a volte hai atteggiamenti o fai cose da persona sicura, anche provocatoria forse. Altre poi ti chiudi a riccio. In certi momenti sei proprio timido, ma non sempre e quindi una persona non sa nemmeno cosa pensare di te. - Alessio era rimasto con la giacca a mezz’aria senza infilarsela, stupito di questa uscita.  
\- Beh, ma io… non capisco… - Non sapeva se dovesse prenderla bene o male, in realtà.  
Sinisa allora gli prese il braccio, gli tirò su la manica e scoprì uno dei suoi tatuaggi, quello era il più recente ed il più grande.  
\- I tatuaggi, per esempio. Danno una certa personalità, una personalità forte, decisa… mentre a volte, con me per esempio, sembri così timido ed indeciso… - Alessio sgranò gli occhi, lo stava dicendo in modo aperto e diretto. Come se niente fosse.  
\- Non è facile affrontare certe cose. In generale sono una persona dalle idee chiare, abbastanza sicura. Però onestamente… non è facile affrontare l’attrazione verso il proprio allenatore, specie se c’è una certa differenza d’età e se lui è… beh, una personalità schiacciante! Tu fai vacillare chiunque! Ho visto Nigel De Jong, quello con più personalità in questa squadra, vacillare con te. Insomma, non è facile… - Alessio poteva essere contento di sé, era vero quello che diceva e lo pensava sul serio.  
Sinisa si fermò un istante pensando che avesse ragione e che non poteva accusarlo di essere timido con lui e sicuro di sé in altre circostanze. Lui intimidiva chiunque. Davvero molto.  
Guardò ancora il tatuaggio che scendeva sull’avambraccio, tenendogli il polso in mano mentre con l’altra gli teneva sollevata la manica.  
\- E poi sono tatuaggi particolari, no? Hanno un certo stile retrò. Come mai hai scelto questi? - Alessio alzò le spalle.  
\- Sono tutti tratti dai miei film preferiti. -  
\- Sono film vecchi! - Sinisa non aveva peli sulla lingua, ma Alessio non capiva perché ignorava tutto quello che gli aveva detto con fatica, esponendosi di nuovo. Forse voleva che facesse di più o forse non voleva che tirasse più fuori quell’argomento. Ma a volte sembrava come se lo spingesse, come se volesse a tutti i costi. Per poi cosa?  
\- Sono i miei preferiti. -  
\- E perché tatuarteli? -  
\- I tatuaggi aiutano quelli che tendono un po’ all’insicurezza. Danno tono. Ho iniziato appena ho potuto. Ti sembra di avere più personalità e questo, automaticamente, te la dà sul serio. E’ un gioco mentale. - Sinisa sorrise soddisfatto della risposta e del motivo per cui lo faceva. Per aiutarsi ad avere carattere. Così gli carezzò la guancia con due dita, pizzicandogliela lievemente.  
\- Si vede che ce l’hai. L’altro giorno non volevo dire che non ce l’avevi, volevo solo spingerti a continuare a tirarla fuori. Non devi farti intimidire da quello che ti blocca. - Alessio si sentì di nuovo al settimo cielo per il complimento e per il contatto, sorrise ebete e poi si perse nel suo sguardo sicuro e magnetico, quanto era bello il suo sorriso, così aperto e luminoso? Sembrava un orco eppure era capace di un sorriso tanto bello da far girare la testa.  
“Forse vuole che superi i blocchi con lui visto che sono praticamente gli unici che ho…”  
Stava per decidersi, quando Sinisa lo lasciò e lo salutò dandogli appuntamento al pomeriggio per gli allenamenti.  
Alessio ci rimase male, ma poi si rese conto che non erano molto distanti dal custode e che non era una grande idea flirtare davanti a lui.  
Riscuotendosi si vestì, salutò il custode in questione e se ne andò a casa a riflettere su cosa il mister si aspettava e voleva facesse.  
A volte era così difficile avere a che fare con lui. Altre invece sorprendentemente facile.  
  
  
Sinisa tirò dalla distanza e la palla si insaccò in rete. Gli applausi e le ovazioni si levarono. Così Sinisa ne fece un’altro da più lontano, sempre col medesimo risultato.  
Ridendo tirò il terzo pallone a Jack, il quale preso in causa venne sfidato a tirare come lui ed anzi a fare meglio.  
\- Ma Mister, non sarebbe una sfida ad armi pari! - Disse lui scherzando, intendendo che la differenza d’età ed il fatto che praticasse ancora, a differenza dell’altro, pesasse. Ovviamente giocava, sapeva bene che le doti di Sinisa erano notevoli a qualunque età, anche se non faceva più il calciatore.  
\- Dai Jack, non sottovalutarti così! Provaci, fammi vedere dove arrivi! - Carlos rise un sacco applaudendo il mister. - Zitto tu che se mi fai altre rabone in campo ti uccido! - Lo ammonì sempre scherzosamente il mister. Carlos continuò a ridere.  
Jack così si alzò dalla pausa concessa e si mise a tirare con lui. La prima non andò in rete, Sinisa ne tirò un altro.  
\- Guarda che devi fare così! - Jack ridendo ci riprovò impegnandosi di più ed il secondo andò dentro. Sinisa a quel punto gli lanciò la sfida dei 5 tiri.  
Alessio si mise a ridere.  
\- L’ha fatto anche alla Samp. Purtroppo non ha detto che se non li facevi tutti 5 su 5, poi ricevevi una punizione indimenticabile! - Appena parlò, Jack si mise seduto e disse spaventato, ma ridendo, che non accettava la sfida.  
\- Niente sfida, niente punizione! -  
Sinisa così guardò male Alessio.  
\- Per te no, ma forse qualcuno che ora parla troppo ne necessita! - Alessio rise luminoso e divertito, alzando le mani in segno di resa, fingendosi innocente:  
\- Io non ho detto nulla! -  
\- Come no, l’abbiamo sentito tutti! - Fecero in coro i compagni bastardi!  
\- La prossima volta non vi aiuto! - Replicò piccato Alessio mentre Sinisa lo indicava col dito di alzarsi e seguirlo.  
\- Avanti, vieni! -  
\- Ma dai… si stava giocando! - Cercò di difendersi mentre gli altri ridevano.  
\- Sì, sì… anche io! - Alessio arrossì pensando, nonostante tutto, alle volte in cui aveva ‘giocato’ con lui, così si alzò e lo seguì nel magazzino dove, col cuore in gola, rimase fermo imbarazzato.  
\- La prossima volta che sputtani i miei segreti, faccio in modo che non ti siedi più! - Ma nel dirlo ebbe quel luccichio negli occhi che era un misto fra l’allusivo ed il malefico. Alessio inghiottì a vuoto e non si mosse, annuì e basta.  
\- Te la sei presa davvero? - Chiese intimidito. Sinisa rimase in attesa con le mani ai fianchi.  
\- No. E’ solo che devono credere che ti sto ammazzando! - Alessio così scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, senza controllarsi. A quello Sinisa lo prese e gli tappò la bocca tenendogli una mano sulla nuca e l’altra sulla bocca.  
\- Cazzo ti ridi, se ti sentono ridere capiscono! - Alessio stava per soffocare, non riusciva a smettere di ridere e Sinisa allentò la presa rimanendo con le mani lì su di lui. Lentamente ad Alessio si spense la risata e rimase solo un sorriso vago, stranito. Lo fissò incapace di togliergli gli occhi dai suoi, così vicini. C’era un che di intimo in quella situazione ilare. Ed ora anche erotico.  
Inghiottì a vuoto e sperò solo che lo baciasse, Alessio lo sperò ardentemente.  
Tuttavia Sinisa, con un sorrisino malefico, lo lasciò e si limitò a mettergli una mano sul fianco, mano che scivolò dietro, sul sedere.  
\- Ecco, questa espressione sconvolta è perfetta! - Con questo, uscì dal magazzino lasciandolo lì a boccheggiare per un momento. Così non sarebbe sopravvissuto. No per nulla!  
  



	7. Vuoi qualcosa? Prendilo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio pensava di dover rinunciare a Sinisa, ma Sinisa non è della stessa idea, visto che vuole che Alessio tiri fuori il carattere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriva la parte spinta. Cioè in questo capitolo è niente confronto a quello che ci sarà. Mi immagino Sinisa molto perverso, forse perchè mi stimola di tutto solo a guardarlo. Ci sono quelle persone che te le vedi a fare qualunque cosa e in questa fic Alessio è la sua cavia. Alessio e Florenzi hanno davvero un rapporto molto bello, non l'ho messo a caso. E' anche vero però che è stato Sinisa a volere Alessio, a lanciarlo alla Samp e a credere in lui e nelle sue capacità, visto la sua giovane età non era scontato. E' anche l'unico della sua vecchia squadra che si è portato al Milan, questa cosa mi ha ispirato a scrivere la fic.

7\. VUOI QUALCOSA? PRENDILO!

Alessio si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò, ultimamente aveva sempre il broncio.  
Guardò i compagni intorno, sparsi per la sala comune, poi sbuffando lievemente decise di andare a dormire.  
\- Io vado a letto. - Disse nonostante fosse abbastanza presto.  
Certo non potevano fare tardi, altrimenti il senso del ritiro pre partita era inutile, però avevano proprio mangiato da poco e invece di stare insieme agli altri a fare un po’ di stupidaggini, Alessio preferiva andare a dormire.  
Sinisa lo guardò corrucciato.  
Era da un po’ di giorni che era così, invece che aprirsi si isolava. Voleva che si amalgamasse di più, possibile che non ci fosse uno con cui volesse o potesse legare?  
Erano ragazzi di ogni tipo, da quello allegro ed espansivo e molto scemo a quello normale e tranquillo ma pacifico. C’erano anche quelli un po’ malefici o stronzetti, per tutti i gusti insomma.  
Non poteva legare con nessuno?  
Alessio prima di sparire oltre il corridoio, lanciò uno sguardo al mister che era lì in compagnia con altri, ma col tablet in mano. Un po’ faceva cose sue, un po’ partecipava a conversazioni con Riccardo, Nigel, Ignazio ed i più adulti della squadra.  
Sinisa si accorse dello sguardo e si aggrottò. Sembrava facesse capricci.  
Aveva voluto mollare un po’ per vedere se da solo e senza stimoli tentava di prendersi quello che desiderava, ma sembrava si stesse più rassegnando a rinunciare.  
“Capisco che passare dalla convinzione di essere etero alla consapevolezza di avere tendenze non è facile, ma non lo facevo così rinunciatario. Dopotutto gli ho fatto capire che se vuole ci sto.”  
Sinisa voleva che fosse Alessio a provarci e a fare i passi, così imparava ad esprimersi ulteriormente.  
Aveva dato un’occhiata all’Alessio della Roma, per capire se avesse mai avuto legami. Alla Samp non aveva avuto nulla di speciale, si era un po’ isolato. Non che non andasse d’accordo, però non era in un gruppo specifico, cosa che stava succedendo anche qua. Però a volte aveva scatti di personalità, anche in campo per esempio. O lo stile tipicamente giovanile, la musica moderna, i tatuaggi. Eppure sembrava così chiuso.  
Vedendo l’Alessio della Roma, aveva visto che in realtà almeno un rapporto l’aveva avuto. Con Alessandro Florenzi, Alessio era tutto un altro ragazzo. Sicuro, espansivo, deciso e molto rilassato e spiritoso.  
“Penso che gli piacesse lui, ma non ha mai avuto il coraggio di vedersi con la giusta ottica. Ora subisce il mio fascino, ma sarei un ripiego. Però se posso aiutarlo a cominciare quella che è la sua vera strada, non mi sembra una brutta idea. Un giorno potrà essere felice e quindi un bravo calciatore, mentre se continua a nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia non arriverà da nessuna parte e si bloccherà anche a calcio!”  
Così Sinisa sbuffò e si alzò andando a sua volta verso i dormitori, dicendo un generico ‘buonanotte’ e ‘non fate troppo tardi’.  
Non si creò molti problemi a bussare nella sua porta e a piombargli in camera. Quando Alessio lo vide, per poco non gli venne un colpo.  
Lo fissò stralunato coi pantaloni della tuta ed una maglietta poiché aveva iniziato a spogliarsi e mettersi per la notte.  
\- Posso? - Alessio sussultò e si morse il labbro, ma si fece da parte. Il cuore iniziò a battergli fortissimo ed il calore ad aumentare vertiginosamente. Improvvisamente non respirava bene.  
\- Cosa… cosa posso fare? - Sinisa decise di essere molto diretto. Così senza giri di parole e strategie, con le braccia conserte e sguardo accusatore e torvo, sbottò:  
\- Perché getti la spugna? - Alessio boccheggiò completamente nel panico, era facile da capire, ma lì il cervello non funzionava.  
\- Cioè? -  
\- Cioè hai carattere e lo tiri fuori quando ti va, perché non lo fai sempre? Non leghi molto, il minimo indispensabile. E hai avuto il coraggio di dichiararti per poi ritirarti. Ti ho detto di lottare per le cose che vuoi! Ti stai deprimendo! Sei un rinunciatario? Non mi piacciono i rinunciatari! Voglio persone che lottano, che cercano di prendersi quello che vogliono! Darsi un tono non serve se te la dai a gambe! - Sinisa poteva essere ancora più chiaro e scrutandolo dritto negli occhi carichi di panico, capì che doveva andare ancora più al sodo, così sciolse le braccia e si fece avanti mentre Alessio automaticamente si faceva indietro.  
\- Voglio che ti inserisci meglio nella squadra, che ti fai amici, che ti diverti e che ti esprimi al cento percento come ti va. - Alessio finì contro l’armadio e Sinisa gli si piazzò davanti ad una distanza che di vitale lasciava poco. Poi proseguì col piglio aggressivo ed infervorato. - E voglio che se vuoi una cosa, se vuoi qualcuno, te lo prendi. Prima dimostri le palle di dichiararti e mi baci e ne parli e poi scappi e fai finta di niente e stai passivo ad aspettare che io faccia qualcosa. Vuoi qualcosa? Prendilo! - Alessio si mordeva spasmodicamente il labbro, premuto contro il legno dell’armadio delle stanze di Milanello. - Vuoi me? Provaci! Ma veramente! E senza vergognarti, pentirtene e scappare poi! Fallo davvero e prenditi le tue responsabilità! - Per Alessio era pura eresia, eppure se si fosse trovato con una persona meno intimidatoria l’avrebbe fatto ad un certo punto. Con Alessandro, per esempio.  
Sinisa scosse la testa quasi deluso, poi fece un passo indietro.  
\- Evidentemente ti ho sopravvalutato. - Con questo si girò e si diresse alla porta. Alessio capì che stava per oltrepassare una linea di confine da cui non sarebbe più tornato indietro e a quel punto si sarebbe pentito. Rompere un rapporto con uno degli allenatori più importanti della sua carriera, se non il più in assoluto, era un opzione da non considerare.  
Per non parlare dell’uomo che stimava più di chiunque altro.  
Così non ci rifletté, non fece più un minimo ragionamento se non uno.  
“Ok, tira fuori le palle o è finita!”  
E con questo scattò verso di lui, picchiò la mano contro la porta che si stava aprendo, la richiuse, afferrò il mister per la spalla e lo girò con decisione. Poi gli prese il viso fra le mani e premette la bocca sulla sua, l’aprì un istante dopo e quando lo fece, sentì che Sinisa finalmente lo ricambiava.  
Piegarono le teste di lato e si incontrarono con le lingue che si intrecciano ed iniziarono a giocare insieme l’una all’altra. Senza nemmeno respirare, col sangue che saliva immediatamente insieme all’eccitazione ed alla scarica di adrenalina.  
Il desiderio esplose così come quella sensazione ubriacante di avercela fatta e di star avendo finalmente quello che aveva desiderato dall’inizio dell’estate, quando aveva realizzato che Sinisa l’aveva voluto anche al Milan.  
Aveva rischiato, ma aveva fatto bene.  
Tanto bene che Sinisa volle premiarlo. Lo prese per i fianchi e cominciò a spingerlo mentre lo baciava con sempre più foga, in totale controllo. Lo spinse di nuovo contro l’armadio dove erano prima e senza staccarsi dalla sua lingua, infilò la mano sotto ai pantaloni elastici e comodi della tuta.  
Sotto ai boxer.  
Sulla sua erezione. Un istante solo, quello successivo stava reagendo alla sua mano su di sé che lo stava masturbando con frenesia e decisione fino a fargli girare la testa.  
Quando il piacere iniziò a salire, Alessio sospirò contro la sua bocca e si dimenticò di muovere la lingua con la sua, così il mister scivolò fuori, cercò il suo orecchio e glielo leccò. Il giovane completamente abbandonato a lui, alla sua lingua erotica, alla sua mano esperta. Impreparato a quello, incapace di concepire quanto piacevole e bello era, si trovò smarrito in un mondo dove il calore salì insieme all’elettricità.  
Poco dopo venne impietosamente sulla sua mano, abbandonando la testa all’indietro, il volto nel piacere, come l’orgasmo che l’aveva appena investito.  
Sinisa sorridendo maligno, tolse la mano, la portò fra di loro e con uno sguardo da antagonista maledettamente erotico, si leccò la mano sporca di lui, lo fece davanti ai suoi occhi, poi gli prese il viso fra le dita sporcandolo un po’, lo tenne fermo come un padrone con una proprietà privata e lo baciò prepotentemente.  
Alessio si sarebbe fatto fare ancora di tutto, ma Sinisa capì che era sconvolto e che aveva fatto già un enorme passo in avanti.  
Così annuì, sorrise e sussurrando un suadente:  
\- Buonanotte. - Lo lasciò andare uscendo.  
Alessio, sconvolto, si toccò il viso. Rimase così contro l’armadio per un po’, poi sentendo la porta che si apriva si ricordò che le camere erano da due e che Juraj dormiva con lui, così scattò come un fulmine verso il bagno e vi si chiuse dentro aprendo il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda.  
“Follia.”  
Pensò sciacquandosi forsennato.  
“Una splendida follia!”  
  
  
A vedere Sinisa sembrava non fosse successo nulla.  
Il giorno dopo si alzò con un’aria del tutto serena, mentre Alessio aveva duo occhi più piccoli del solito.  
Juraj lo guardò rendendosi conto persino lui che il suo compagno di stanza aveva qualcosa di strano.  
\- Dormito poco? - Ad Alessio venne un colpo, che lui si accorgesse di qualcosa era un evento epico!  
\- Pensieri… - Borbottò col suo forte accento romano e quella vociona cavernosa.  
Ovviamente Juraj non gli chiese nulla, dopo.  
  
Quando i due si incrociarono in mensa, Sinisa fece un cenno del tutto normale e ad Alessio per poco non cadde il vassoio della colazione con ogni ben di Dio.  
\- Niente marmellata di fragole? - Chiese malizioso. Alessio arrossì e rispose qualcosa a caso.  
\- Avevo voglia di albicocca oggi… -  
Sinisa fece un sorrisino.  
\- Io invece ho una strana voglia di biscotti. Quei biscotti da inzuppare nel latte. - Alessio che non era del tutto addormentato nonostante l’ora ed il poco sonno, non tornò mai del suo colorito normale e si affrettò ad andare al proprio tavolo con gli altri compagni.  
“Se non altro non ci vuole ripensare!”  
Si disse un po’ più tranquillo, ma non troppo.  
Dopotutto significava che avrebbe voluto anche al resto. A toccare il biscotto nel latte.  
Alessio fu silenzioso per tutta la colazione ed il risveglio muscolare ed anche nella lezione tattica successiva.  
Sinisa non lo tormentò più e dopo un po’ Alessio tornò vagamente alla vita, in tempo per giocare in modo più che decente.


	8. Solo se vuole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siamo sul hot intenso e da qui in poi sarà sempre più perverso. Colpa di Sinisa, non mia. Alessio ha fatto il famoso primo grande passo, adesso però bisogna fare il secondo e chiaramente Sinisa non regala nulla.

8\. SOLO SE VUOLE  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/sinisa16.jpg)

 

I giorni successivi non ebbero contatti di alcun tipo, Sinisa ormai veniva a fare palestra al mattino, come Alessio, in modo fisso, ma per i giorni che seguirono non fece allusioni o altro.  
Alessio pensò che non volesse più provare, che ci avesse ripensato e passò i giorni successivi a chiedersi mille cose che non ebbe mai il coraggio di porre al diretto interessato.  
Sinisa non agiva perché voleva che fosse Alessio, se se la sentiva e se voleva, ad agire.  
In parte era una questione delicata, dopotutto il ragazzo aveva venti anni, non poteva rischiare di farlo sentire abusato.  
In parte era anche un fattore psicologico. Alessio doveva imparare a prendersi sempre quello che voleva, rischiando, senza viaggiare solo sul sicuro.  
“L’altra volta mi ha baciato perché l’ho provocato, ora deve farlo senza nessuna spinta da parte mia, solo se lo vuole!”  
Alessio ci mise un po’ a capirlo, ma più che altro fu preso per sfinimento.  
Quando arrivò il giorno della trasferta ed i ragazzi si ritrovarono a Milanello a caricare le rispettive cose sul pullman per partire alla volta della tappa dell’indomani, Alessio era giunto al limite di sopportazione.  
Si rese conto di essere eccessivamente nervoso dopo una rispostaccia a Juraj che nemmeno si accorse del suo pessimo umore.  
“No, non posso andare avanti così. Se gioco in questo stato d’animo è finita!”  
Così capì, durante il viaggio e lanciando occhiatacce al mister, che doveva riprendere il discorso perché era esattamente quello che voleva a tutti i costi!  
“Non è vero che non mi importa e che aspetto lui! Voglio, voglio eccome! A tutti i costi! Perché mi ha stuzzicato e mi ha portato a questo punto per farmi uscire allo scoperto ed ora voglio il resto! Arrivato a questo punto tirarsi indietro è da scemi!”  
E così Alessio, arrabbiato con sé stesso per il proprio ritiro improvviso, giunse a destinazione con un nuovo stato d’animo, deciso, sicuro e carico.  
Fu notato subito da Sinisa il quale rimase circospetto, disponibile ma in attesa, cosa che gli bruciava molto in effetti.  
Lui adorava prendere in mano la situazione, comandare, agire.  
  
Sinisa era nella propria camera da poco, quando Alessio bussò con gran coraggio.  
Aveva deciso che essere diretti pagava con lui, così eccolo lì col cuore in gola.  
Sinisa si sorprese non poco, ma l’accolse con un sorriso compiaciuto di quelli che bloccavano il fiato.  
\- Oh, Alessio! Pensavo ti saresti eclissato per tutta la stagione! - Lui non le mandava a dire, osava anche scherzare su cose su cui nessuno avrebbe mai toccato con tanta facilità.  
Il giovane prese un respiro profondo.  
\- Posso? - Chiese indicando la camera. Sinisa annuì e si fece da parte, una volta dentro gli chiuse la porta alle spalle lasciandolo a sé stesso. Rivolto alla camera, mise un po’ in ordine vestiti in giro.  
Alessio notò che era scalzo.  
\- Disturbo? - Chiese vacillando un po’, adesso che era nella tana del lupo il discorso era ben diverso…  
\- Mi stavo mettendo in pigiama, ma non mi sarei certo messo a dormire. - Sinisa voleva lasciarlo fare, così dopo aver raggruppato tutto in una sedia, rimase con le mani in tasca fissarlo in attesa, in piedi accanto al letto.  
\- Pigiama?! - Sinisa rise per la spontaneità.  
\- Perchè? -  
\- Non ti facevo tipo da pigiama… - Come se quello c’entrasse. Cercava solo di calmarsi, ma parlare senza attivare il cervello non era tanto meglio.  
\- Beh, in effetti il mio pigiama consiste… - E si tolse la maglia maniche lunghe e quella corta sotto, rimase in canottiera intima, poi si tolse anche i pantaloni della tuta e rimase coi boxer, quelli a pantaloncino larghi e comodi. Allargò le braccia perfettamente a suo agio, con un gran sorrisone.  
\- Ecco, direi che ci siamo! -  
Alessio avvampò, ma rise cercando di smorzare la propria tensione.  
\- Sì, era più o meno questo che immaginavo! -  
\- Si può sapere cosa c’è, comunque? Sei venuto per vedere come dormo? - Sinisa sapeva cosa voleva, ma Alessio doveva imparare a fare quello che voleva senza inviti.  
Il giovane lo guardò, prese respiro e nonostante il cuore che andava a folle velocità, decise di fare ciò per cui era venuto.  
Si mosse piano verso di lui.  
\- Ecco… ho pensato molto all’altro giorno a Milanello… - Sinisa annuì. - E dapprima mi dicevo di vedere la tua prossima mossa, ma visto che non è arrivata ho capito. - Si fermò davanti a lui a poca distanza, lo sguardo diretto.  
\- E cosa hai capito? - Chiese Sinisa basso e penetrante.  
\- Che vuoi che sia io a fare la mossa, se lo desidero. - il mister dipinse un sorrisino soddisfatto sulle proprie labbra, gli occhi luccicarono.  
\- E cosa vuoi fare? - Alessio pensava che sicuramente questa fosse ancora più folle di tutte le altre, ma prese e, semplicemente, lo fece.  
Una mano sulla sua spalla, una fra le sue gambe e le labbra sulle sue a sussurrare:  
\- Riprendere quel discorso. - Alessio prese il labbro di Sinisa fra le sue, succhiandoglielo lieve. Poco dopo lui apriva le labbra e lo lasciava entrare con la lingua. Piegarono i capi e aderirono maggiormente, così le lingue si intrecciarono mentre le mani di Sinisa andavano sui suoi fianchi e poi dietro, sui suoi glutei.  
Quella di Alessio fra le sue gambe, continuò a carezzare intraprendente attraverso la stoffa e dopo un po’ che lo sentiva reagire al tocco si decise ad infilarla dentro.  
L’altra volta aveva fatto lui, adesso voleva ricambiare.  
Così emozionato ed eccitato, col cuore in gola per non aver mai fatto niente del genere con un uomo, dopo averglielo preso in mano, toccato con cura ed aver iniziato a masturbarlo, scivolò fuori dalla sua bocca e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. Andando giù gli abbassò gli slip che lasciò cadere ai piedi, Sinisa li appallottolò sotto di sé e mentre il piccolo si occupava delle sue parti basse con tanto impegno, lui si sfilò anche la canottiera rimanendo nudo davanti a lui ancora vestito.  
Le mani poi passarono sulla sua nuca, sui suoi capelli e dopo averlo carezzato, una volta che Alessio lo mise in bocca, lo premette contro di sé.  
\- Più forte. - Indicò sospirando di piacere. - Stringi di più con le labbra. Di più… - Con questa guida, Alessio migliorò immediatamente anche in quella pratica e fu soddisfacente sentirlo crescere nella bocca, mentre lo succhiava sempre più deciso e veloce, con le sue mani che lo muovevano e il bacino che gli spingeva dentro.  
Il tocco di grazia furono i suoi sospiri.  
\- Sì, bene… così…. così vai benissimo… - Sinisa che stava per venire lo separò bruscamente e lo alzò in piedi spingendolo stranamente all’indietro, ma senza essere violento. Alessio smarrito pensò d’aver fatto male.  
\- Come vuoi che riprendiamo il discorso? Sai, c’è qualcuno che più di questo non vuole, tu sei giovane alla tua prima esperienza, a me quella non manca, ma sono anche più grande di te. Devi essere tu a dirmi cosa vuoi perché non voglio essere interrotto! - Alessio si stupì che specificasse e che glielo chiedesse, così eccitato col cuore sempre in gola, ormai che era attivato decise che non si sarebbe fermato mai e poi mai.  
Non era entrato con l’intenzione di farsi portare a letto dal mister, ma era anche vero che andare nella sua camera di notte poteva avere un solo desiderio reale.  
Alessio si tolse maglia e canottiera in una volta sola ed altrettanto veloce fu a togliersi pantaloni e boxer, senza vergognarsi, ma molto accaldato e nervoso, tornò da lui, appoggiò le mani sul suo petto, lo carezzò e strofinò il bacino contro il suo. Le loro parti intime andarono a contatto e fu una scarica immensa per entrambi, ma soprattutto per il ragazzo che stentava a trattenere il grande piacere che già provava.  
\- Voglio essere scopato. E guai se ci ripensi! - Rispose eccitato sulle sue labbra. Questo fu come stendere un tappeto rosso davanti a Sinisa. Prese fra i denti le sue labbra, lo afferrò per i fianchi e in una sola mossa lo spinse sul letto dove si stese sopra, spingendolo in mezzo.  
Gli prese le braccia, gliele alzò sopra la testa e lo bloccò tenendolo per i polsi, poi gli leccò l’orecchio.  
\- Non muoverti. - sussurrò scivolando sul collo. Gli lasciò le mani e lui rimase così. Scese sul corpo divorandolo e bruciandolo con la lingua e le labbra, tirò i capezzoli coi denti e gli morse il fianco dove succhiò lasciandogli un segno che lo fece sussultare.  
Gli allargò le gambe e gliele piegò, poi sparì in mezzo ad occuparsi della sua erezione.  
Leccò e mordicchiò vorace tutt’intorno, sull’inguine, poi quando lo vide che diventava duro senza nemmeno averlo ancora sfiorato, si occupò anche di quello.  
Leccò la punta dopo averla tormentata con il pollice, infine l’avvolse ed iniziò a succhiare con impeto ed una forza trascinatrice. Per Alessio fu la fine, poteva già venire, si rese conto che non aveva più il controllo di sé, mentre spingeva il bacino contro la sua bocca e gemeva stringendo il cuscino sotto di sé.  
Non era il primo e non era vergine, ma con un uomo non aveva mai fatto nulla e non capiva perché fosse tanto diverso e tanto meglio.  
Sinisa lo sentì vicino all’orgasmo ma volle tirarlo un po’ più per le lunghe, così gli mise la mano sulla bocca e gliela fece leccare e succhiare le dita. Alessio lo fece senza rifletterci. Successivamente gli spinse le gambe verso l’alto, contro il petto.  
\- Tienitele… - Alessio fece anche quello, così ebbe accesso al suo ingresso di cui si occupò con le dita. Entrò agevolmente, ma poi le tirò fuori e lo leccò lui stesso, abbondando con la saliva. La mano intanto di nuovo alla bocca di Alessio, di nuovo a farsela succhiare. E di nuovo le dita dentro di lui. Lentamente, uno dopo l’altro, gli stava aprendo un nuovo mondo.  
Ecco cosa c’era di speciale, si disse mentre Sinisa lo faceva godere come non mai con le dita, spingendole in profondità e muovendole da dentro.  
Alessio si teneva forsennato le gambe contro il petto e gemeva, non poteva aspettare, ne voleva di più.  
\- Oh… ti prego… ti prego… - Sinisa voleva farlo venire prima, perché sapeva che quando sarebbe entrato di piacevole ci sarebbe stato poco, essendo la prima volta.  
Così mentre le dita si occupavano del dietro, con la bocca tornò alla sua erezione ancora dura.  
La combinazione delle due cose mandarono Alessio in estasi che non controllò più nulla e fra dei gemiti più forti, venne senza freni.  
Sinisa lo accolse in bocca, poi lo fece cadere piano sul ventre bianco che si tese sentendolo.  
“Dio, le cose che mi fa sono quelle che ho giurato di non fare mai né a me né ad altri. Eppure me le fa lui ed io ci muoio…”  
Alessio si rendeva conto che Sinisa sicuramente non aveva un modo di fare sesso molto dolce e delicato e tanto meno ‘pulito’.  
Però era lì steso in una delle posizioni più sottomesse di tutte e gli chiedeva di essere preso e posseduto.  
Sinisa si raddrizzò sulle ginocchia e sulla schiena a guardarlo così eccitato, ansimante ed accaldato e valutò che aveva goduto abbastanza.  
Così andò oltre.  
\- Girati. - Disse roco, Alessio lo fece senza preoccuparsi, così si mise a carponi, accucciato davanti a lui, le ginocchia piegate sotto di sé.  
Sinisa gli prese i fianchi e gli alzò quella parte che ora sarebbe stata sua, messo a posizione congeniale, si chinò e riprese a leccare, tornando a prepararlo non per farlo godere, ma per non fargli troppo male.  
Si prese il tempo necessario e quando vide che le tre dita si muovevano bene e che era adeguatamente lubrificato, si chinò su di lui, lo avvolse da dietro e con le labbra sul suo orecchio, mormorò eccitato:  
\- La prima volta fa male comunque. Per cui mi limito a scoparti in modo semplice. - Alessio impallidì pensando ai mille significati di quella frase.  
Voleva chiedere quanti altri modi c’erano di scopare, ma annuì eccitato comunque.  
\- Cerca di rilassarti. - Alessio annuì ancora. Poi Sinisa si alzò, si prese l’erezione dura in mano e la infilò in lui. Una spinta poderosa ed entrò subito. E subito Alessio vide le cosiddette stelle.  
Il dolore fu lacerante comunque, ma meno intenso di quel che si era aspettato.  
Soffocò un urlo contro il materasso, strinse i pugni tirando il lenzuolo e si tese tutto.  
\- Rilassati, porca puttana… molla… devi mollare…- Ma Alessio l’aveva praticamente ancorato in sé perché non riusciva a rilassare i muscoli, così Sinisa che non riusciva a muoversi e che aveva anche lui un discreto dolore, gli diede uno schiaffo non da poco sulla natica. Questo lo fece gridare e mollare immediatamente. Sinisa sospirò e cominciò a muoversi piano, cercando nel suo di essere anche delicato. Cosa che non era mai stato in vita sua.  
“Non si finisce mai di imparare!”  
Si disse ironico prendendo Alessio per i fianchi e cominciando a muoversi mentre la sua manata si vedeva sulla sua pelle lattea.  
Sogghignò ed aumentò l’andatura, oltre che la forza delle spinte.  
Alessio trasformò repentinamente i lamenti di dolore in gemiti, trovando che dopo un po’ tutto si mescolasse. Anche lo schiaffone dopo un paio di secondi aveva cominciato a piacergli, una strana sensazione di calore l’aveva invaso in quella zona, indescrivibile, ed aveva sopportato meglio Sinisa dentro di lui.  
Nell’aumentare la forza dei colpi, Alessio tornò a sentire male mentre l’effetto dello schiaffo scemava e sentendosi un folle, ma contorto per il dolore che tornava a prevalere, glielo chiese di nuovo.  
\- Un altro… - Sinisa lo guardò stupito per la richiesta. In realtà sapeva che quei modi per quanto inconcepibili avevano un loro perché, aiutavano da un certo punto di vista a rilassare i muscoli retrostanti, la circolazione sanguigna aumentava vertiginosamente così come l’adrenalina per il dolore iniziale e questo aiutava a rilassare dopo e a sentire meno male.  
Così Sinisa gliene diede un altro, meno forte.  
Alessio tornò a rilassarsi e un po’ per questo, un po’ perché glielo aveva chiesto, Sinisa si perse nel proprio piacere dimenticando ogni cosa.  
Fino a venire in lui.  
A lui piaceva giocare in un certo modo, specie avendo orgasmi. Gli piaceva averli fuori e non dentro e gli piaceva vederlo scivolare sulla pelle del compagno.  
“Per le mie porcherie c’è tempo!”  
Così dopo essersi ripreso un minimo, uscì e si lasciò cadere in parte, a pancia in giù, poco gentilmente lo girò sulla schiena e gli prese il viso con la mano, obbligandolo a rivolgergli la guancia che leccò per poi baciare.  
Infine si stese supino ed alzò le braccia in alto, sopra la testa, aspettando che Alessio tornasse in sé. Ci mise un po’ di più, ma lo fece e quando si accomodò sopra adagiandosi, Sinisa abbassò il braccio circondandolo a sua volta. Con l’altra mano e aiutato da Alessio, tirò su le coperte, poi spense la luce.  
\- Dormi qua? - Come se fosse una domanda. Alessio ridacchiò.  
\- Se insisti… - Sinisa scese con la mano, sotto le coperte, e gli carezzò una delle due natiche colpite.  
\- Ti ho fatto troppo male? - Alessio, sorpreso della domanda, scosse il capo.  
\- In realtà no… come… come mai non mi ha fatto sentire male mentre eri dentro? - Sinisa ridacchiò.  
\- E’ un sistema che non tutti sanno. Dolore copre dolore e poi lo schiaffo attiva la circolazione, rilassa così i muscoli e soprattutto attiva una scarica di adrenalina che ti fa sentire le cose diversamente. Poi lentamente ti abituerai e proverai un maledettissimo piacere. - Alessio sperava di riuscire ad arrivare presto a quel momento.  
\- Quindi mi serve pratica! -  
\- Oh sì… ma come prima volta sei andato sorprendentemente bene! - Alessio si tenne il complimento e dopo essersi accoccolato meglio sul suo petto, si lasciò addormentare nella più totale pace dei sensi.  



	9. Ecco la pratica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa gli ha detto di fare pratica e lui la fa. Con molto porno!

9\. ECCO LA PRATICA  
  
Fu Alessio il primo a svegliarsi, prima della sveglia del mister.   
Aprì e chiuse gli occhi più volte, fino a che si abituarono alla penombra, dalle saracinesche abbassate filtrava un po’ di luce. I due si erano spostati, dormendo, e Alessio dovette voltarsi per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia col suo viso addormentato.   
Sinisa dormiva a pancia in giù, tutto storto, una mano sotto al cuscino, l’altra che scendeva a penzoloni, i tatuaggi in vista. Alessio sorrise nel sentire i suoi piedi fra i propri. Aveva in particolare una gamba piegata verso di lui. Si morse il labbro e sorrise divertito avvicinando il volto al suo, lo scrutò a fondo.   
Si sentiva un po’ dolorante nelle parti posteriori, però non era proprio così male.   
“Chissà perché l’ha fatto. So perché va con altri, me l’ha detto. Però perché con me. Non pensavo di essere il suo genere e poi comunque si è impegnato per spingermi ad arrivare fino a questo punto. Lui voleva proprio che io mi esponessi!”  
La sveglia suonò e Alessio sussultò sporgendosi sopra il mister per spegnerla al suo posto. Per farlo si alzò a carponi mettendosi tutto sopra di lui, appoggiando le ginocchia al di qua e la mano al di là della sua testa. Così arrivò al suo telefono e spegnendolo.   
Sinisa mugolò e si mosse per poi fermarsi, quando Alessio guardò in basso per vedere se l’aveva svegliato, realizzò che sì, aveva gli occhi aperti.  
E sorrideva.  
E capì anche perchè.   
\- Che bel buongiorno! - Disse subito Sinisa con voce roca, girandosi supino. La sua erezione pendeva proprio vicino al suo viso, aprendo gli occhi aveva visto quella come prima cosa.   
Alessio arrossì, stava per alzarsi e togliersi quando lui lo prese per i fianchi e l’alzò spostandoselo sul volto. Alessio eseguì i movimenti che chiaramente voleva facesse e mise una gamba dall’altra parte, sedendosi praticamente sul suo petto, poi lo sollevò sulle ginocchia e se lo diresse verso la bocca che aprì. Tirò fuori la lingua e cercò di arrivare alla sua erezione, cos’ Alessio ridacchiando l’aiutò indirizzandolo. Le mani sulla sua schiena e sulla sua vita a muoverselo addosso come meglio voleva.   
Poco dopo fece da solo i movimenti, sedendosi e rialzandosi, come se lo stesse cavalcando, ondulandosi su di lui per aiutarlo a succhiare. Sinisa era steso, non poteva muovere molto la testa, così faceva lui e lo faceva piuttosto bene e agilmente.   
L’erezione crebbe e si eccitò, fino a che iniziò a gemere.   
\- Sto per venire… - Lo avvertì non sapendo se fosse meglio spostarsi, ma Sinisa lo tenne ancorato su di sé e lo fece venire lì in lui. Era ancora perso nella pace totale dei sensi, quando lui lo spostò con forza stendendolo dall’altra parte del letto, prendendogli il viso con la mano, stringendo le guance e aprendogli la bocca.  
Alessio realizzò cosa stava per fare, ma non si oppose, seppure il cuore era in gola e tutto il corpo elettrico per l’orgasmo. Ogni accelerazione lo mandava a fuoco.   
Sinisa fece cadere quello che aveva sulla lingua in quella di Alessio il quale non ebbe scelta che accoglierlo per forza maggiore, tuttavia spalancò immediatamente gli occhi impallidendo. Capì solo allora che non voleva farlo, così si divincolò e si alzò dal letto correndo al bagno. Sputò nel lavandino e si sciacquò la bocca sulle risate sadiche di Sinisa.   
\- Se tu non ingoi dovrei farlo io? Fa schifo! - Sinisa ridendo si alzò e lo raggiunse al lavandino, approfittando dell’acqua aperta per bere a sua volta.   
\- Sì fa schifo. Ma quando sei davvero eccitato fai di quelle porcherie che non immagini… - Disse roco al suo orecchio, glielo leccò, piegato su di lui mentre con le braccia l’avvolgeva da dietro, intorno alla vita. Le mani risalirono sui suoi capezzoli, poi scese sul suo inguine, ormai realizzato e a riposo. Alessio si appoggiò al bordo del lavandino rimanendo piegato in avanti, con lui dietro che gli si strofinava appoggiato addosso.  
Sentiva chiaramente la sua erezione contro i propri glutei che strofinandosi e premendosi, diventava sempre più dura. La sua lingua sull’orecchio.   
\- Ti sei ripreso? - Chiese leccandogli il collo e scivolando sulla schiena, fra le scapole che lo ricoprirono di brividi incontrollati. Alessio chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa in avanti.   
\- Non ne ho idea… - Disse facendo ridere Sinisa.   
\- Ti piace qua? - Chiese scendendo con la lingua e le labbra lungo la spina dorsale, disegnando sulla schiena.   
Alessio sospirò di piacere.   
\- Oh sì… - Sinisa staccò una mano da lui e cercò il sapone liquido, spruzzò un po’ e poi se lo passò nella propria erezione ormai dura. Dopo aver lubrificato in quel modo, lo preparò per entrare.   
Smise di leccargli la schiena e si raddrizzò, lo guardò compiaciuto, la sua inarcata, sottile ma che si stava sviluppando grazie agli esercizi che faceva regolarmente in palestra.   
\- Allora vediamo la tua capacità di ripresa! - Così dicendo, entrò in lui molto più facilmente della sera prima, nonostante non avesse fatto molta preparazione. Una cosa veloce, molto veloce.   
Una volta dentro Alessio ebbe un brusco risveglio dei sensi e uno sbalzo tremendo dal piacere al dolore.   
Si tese e si contrasse immediatamente, lamentandosi con una smorfia, tirando anche parzialmente su la schiena.   
Sinisa lo prese allora dietro al collo, strinse e lo abbassò di forza.   
\- Giù! - Ordinò roco.   
Grazie alla lubrificazione migliore, nonostante stringesse come un forsennato, Sinisa riuscì a muoversi agevolmente, entrò ed uscì aumentando il ritmo facilmente e mano a mano che proseguiva, andando sempre più a fondo, per Alessio era sempre meglio.   
Piano piano riuscì a rilassarsi, fino a che lo lasciò dal collo per prenderlo sui fianchi e da quella posizione, in piedi uno dietro l’altro, il piacere fu diverso.   
Alessio lo percepì chiaramente. Forse un parte era perché era la seconda volta, in parte era per il diverso sistema di penetrazione, era più scivoloso grazie al sapone.   
E poi dipendeva anche dal fatto che in quel modo lui poteva spingere meglio, gestire di più ed arrivare in profondità, dove toccare quel punto di massimo godimento significava staccare la spina.  
Fra il dolore, Alessio tornò a sentire quel piacevole caos impensabile a cui Sinisa aggiunse la mano sul suo inguine.  
Infatti lo sollevò, lo fece appoggiare contro il proprio petto e mentre continuava a muoversi in lui facendosi aiutare, lo masturbò vedendo se la sua giovane età significava anche una ripresa più veloce.   
Sinisa se ne stupì poco, dopo avergli leccato la schiena sicuramente doveva essersi eccitato molto. Ne ebbe conferma e fra i gemiti sempre più forti di entrambi, Alessio venne con lui dentro. Vide lo sperma schizzare sul lavandino. Sorrise soddisfatto, poi lo prese di nuovo per i fianchi, tornò a piegarlo bruscamente in avanti e riprese a muoversi a piacimento, con maggior foga.  
Sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo, uscì, se lo prese in mano, continuò a massaggiarsi da solo e poco dopo lo schizzo finì sulla sua schiena inarcata e bianca, bianca come il liquido che ora scendeva fra i suoi glutei ancora larghi per lui.  
Sinisa fece un ghigno eccitato, si chinò e leccò con la punta della lingua, poi l’alzò lasciando che il resto dello sperma scendesse sulle gambe facendolo sussultare, lo girò verso di sé, gli prese di nuovo il viso nella mano e lo baciò trasmettendogli di nuovo il suo stesso sapore.   
Era un puro gioco di potere, fargli fare cose che di norma lui non avrebbe fatto, che forse non voleva. Non lo obbligava, non voleva spingersi oltre, però vederlo in quegli stati, alla sua mercede, un po’ sconvolto ma comunque eccitato, sottomesso. Era un piacere del tutto mentale.   
Poi l’avvolse con le braccia tenendolo con forza a sé, sentendo le sue gambe cedergli.   
Gli leccò le labbra e con un sorrisino disse:  
\- Sei fatto per scopare! - Alessio sorrise e aprì per accogliere la sua lingua di nuovo, questa volta senza retrogusti amari.   
\- E tu sei perverso! - Sinisa rise contro la su bocca, una risata sensuale.   
\- Non hai ancora idea di quanto. - Alessio rabbrividì e gli mise le mani sulla schiena muscolosa, risalendo poi sulle sue braccia, dove aveva anche lui dei tatuaggi.   
\- Mi sa che lo scoprirò. -   
\- A tuo rischio. -   
Ma ormai che aveva cominciato, non si sarebbe più fermato.   
  
Perfino Juraj se ne rese conto, il che significava che era proprio evidente!  
\- Che è successo? - Chiese vedendolo entrare al mattino, poco prima di andare a fare colazione. Poi lo notò. - Scusa, ma sono i vestiti di ieri sera! - Alessio andò dritto alla propria valigia a cambiarsi. - E non hai nemmeno dormito qua! - Alessio rise per la sua perspicacia a dir poco ritardata.  
\- Te ne sei accorto ora che sei pronto per uscire? Cosa pensavi, non vedendomi in camera? - Juraj realizzò che quella era ironia e che era la prima volta che Alessio lo era.   
\- Ho capito, hai scopato! Solo se si scopa si è così felici! - Alessio rise ancora e si cambiò in fretta, si era fatto una doccia veloce dal mister scampando l’ennesimo orgasmo. Sinisa diceva che era la giovane età e di approfittare, però aveva commentato che lui per avere 46 anni, aveva una ripresa mostruosa!  
Aveva riso ed Alessio ne era rimasto incantato.   
\- Con chi? - Alessio tornò bruscamente alla realtà guardandosi allo specchio per controllare che i capelli fossero decenti.   
\- Non conosci! - Sparò.   
\- Avete preso una camera qua? Ma si può? Pensavo che il regolamento lo vietasse! - Juraj cominciò a tormentarlo per sapere e Alessio, sospirando, rispose esasperato:   
\- No, non si può, ma infatti non ho fatto venire nessuno! - Juraj si fermò mentre Alessio prendeva il telefono e la chiave della camera.   
\- Cosa significa? - Chiese senza capire. - Hai detto che hai scopato. Ma se non hai fatto venire nessuno… - Alessio imprecò fra sé e sé, uscendo seguito da lui che cercava di farsi due conti mentali.  
“Fa che sia abbastanza scemo da non capire…” Pregò fra sé e sé mentre in lontananza vedeva altri compagni uscire dalle camere per la colazione.   
\- CI SONO, HAI SCOPATO CON QUALCUNO DELL’HOTEL! - Alessio si coprì il viso imbarazzatissimo, specie perché aveva urlato in corridoio. Alcuni compagni si girarono ed in quello, una voce familiare e cavernosa arrivò da dietro.   
\- Qualcuno vuole essere punito? - Juraj riconoscendo la voce del mister fece una smorfia di scuse verso il compagno che lo fissò malissimo. Poi entrambi si girarono verso l’allenatore che faceva la parte di quello severo.   
\- No, scherzavo… come posso sapere che ha fatto sesso? -   
Sinisa, mani in tasca, aria cupa.   
\- Vediamo, forse perché dormi con lui e se non è stato in camera significa solo che è andato con qualcun altro? - Alessio voleva morire, era di mille colori.   
\- No, ma che… io ho un sonno terribile, non so cosa ha fatto… -   
Sinisa mise una mano sulla spalla di Juraj e l’altra su quella di Alessio, poi rivolto a quest’ultimo, disse:   
\- Alessio, al tuo posto cambierei compagno di camera. Non solo ti sputtana, ma mente malissimo. - Alessio strinse le labbra in difficoltà, dispiaciuto e stralunato.   
Si coprì il viso con una mano strofinandosi gli occhi, fingendosi mortificato mentre Juraj non sapeva proprio come rimediare al gran casino che pensava d’aver fatto.   
\- Coglierò il suggerimento! - Commentò. Juraj fece il broncio.   
\- Potevi evitare di andare da chissà chi tutta la notte! Almeno avvertimi, no? - Continuò peggiorando le cose.   
\- Bene e se prima potevo far finta di non avere prove, ora le ho. Alessio, preparati. Subirai una delle mie punizioni! - Al che Alessio riemerse dalla mano e lo guardò brillante, cercando di non essere troppo felice e malizioso all’idea della punizione speciale di Sinisa.   
\- Eh… mi assumo le mie responsabilità. - Sinisa ghignò.   
\- Molto bene! Così mi piaci! In settimana mi occupo anche di te! - E con questo passò loro oltre, facendo un fugace occhiolino ad Alessio il quale riuscì a fingersi dispiaciuto.   
Rimasto solo con Juraj, questi lo abbracciò con impeto.   
\- Mi dispiace, giuro! Non lo farò più! Starò zitto per sempre! - Alessio accolse l’abbraccio per forza e gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena.   
\- Sì sì certo, come no… - Juraj non era un chiacchierone ma nemmeno uno silenzioso che stava per conto suo. Juraj era un tipo, scherzava, parlava e per lo più non si rendeva conto di fare o dire cavolate.


	10. Punizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinisa deve punire Alessio, vediamo perchè e come lo fa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siamo ancora nella fase perversa, ma presto si passerà ad un'altra, un po' particolare che non anticipo, ma è per dire che non gli faccio fare solo questo, sebbene ne avessi avuto la tentazione! Ad ogni modo... i due si divertono e vediamo come e quanto! Non sembra, ma c'è una lenta ma costante maturazione in Alessio che prima non osava avvicinarsi all'oggetto del desiderio ed ora non riesce a starci lontano, ma nel proseguire la relazione cambierà ancora, ulteriormente, fino a che vedremo se Sinisa aveva ragione ad usare questo sistema per farlo crescere. A Milanello i giocatori spesso vanno e vengono quando vogliono, ricordo che nel periodo di Ibra e Pato ad esempio i due tornavano in palestra la sera, perciò è plausibile che loro ci vadano anche, per esempio, al mattino od in vari momenti.

10\. PUNIZIONE

  
\- Domani siete tutti liberi tranne Alessio. Io e te abbiamo un discorso in sospeso. - Silenzio. Sguardi. - Una certa punizione! - E poi occhiataccia a Juraj che fece una smorfia di ‘ahia’ e ‘scusa’.  
Alessio sospirò facendo finta di essere rassegnato, in realtà era molto ma molto felice.  
  
Il giorno dopo, durante il pomeriggio, Alessio ricevette l’sms di Sinisa.  
‘Fra mezz’ora a Milanello per la punizione!’  
Quando lo lesse, Alessio fece un gran sorriso eccitato, si strofinò le labbra e rispose.  
‘Non vedo l’ora!’  
  
Si incontrarono nel parcheggio, arrivando quasi insieme.  
Si salutarono normalmente e, altrettanto normalmente, entrarono nel centro sportivo salutando il custode che richiuse il cancello.  
\- Niente riposo, oggi, mister? - chiese l’uomo. Sinisa, togliendosi la giacca insieme ad Alessio, rispose divertito.  
\- Qualcuno ha vinto una punizione speciale per aver sovvertito ad una delle mie regole. - Evitò di dire quale ed Alessio gliene fu grato. L’uomo rise e fece coraggio al giovane che finse rassegnazione.  
Superando l’ingresso, arrivarono verso gli spogliatoi dove, teoricamente, dovevano andare per cambiarsi e fare palestra. Nella concezione comune le punizioni di Sinisa erano esercizi massacranti di palestra.  
Ma ormai superata la zona dell’ingresso, il custode non poteva più vedere nulla, né tanto meno dove andavano.  
Così Sinisa guidò Alessio oltre lo spogliatoio e la palestra, situata comunque in fondo, oltre la zona relax e la mensa con cucina annessa.  
Alla fine c’erano le scale secondarie per salire al dormitorio, altre stavano vicino alla sala relax.  
Saliti da dietro, Sinisa condusse il ragazzo nella propria camera che aprì con le chiavi ed entrò.  
\- Ma scusa, di che punizione parliamo? Pensavo che mi massacrassi in palestra! - Sinisa rise, sapendo che era ironico.  
\- Oh, ma le mie punizioni sono peggiori in camera! - Commentò afferrandolo per il polso e girandolo verso la porta dove lo spinse di viso.  
Alessio si appoggiò con le mani, lo sentì aprirgli i jeans e scivolare giù tirandogli bruscamente pantaloni e boxer insieme. Il ragazzo aprì la bocca trattenendo un gemito, ma si ritrovò invaso dalle sue dita che succhiò per poi sentirsele dentro poco dopo.  
Rude, volgare, veloce.  
Alessio aveva immaginato un bel pomeriggio di lezione sessuale, ma si dovette ricredere quando capì che quella sarebbe stata tutta la preparazione concessa.  
“Niente splendidi preliminari?” Si chiese nel caos delle sue dita dentro che però accendevano subito i sensi.  
Non disse nulla, ma quando lo sentì prenderlo per un fianco mentre coi pollici gli allargava le natiche, piegandolo prepotentemente più in avanti, capì.  
Sinisa non disse mezza parola, entrò subito con una spinta poderosa, l’erezione già dura e poco lubrificata sfregò facendogli male, con la forza usata non si fermò, andò subito fino in fondo nonostante l’attrito e Alessio a quel punto gemette di dolore. Al gemito Sinisa lo schiaffeggiò sul gluteo come la prima volta e lui urlò ancora per poi scivolare in gemiti confusi.  
Non capiva se gli faceva un male cane o se era assurdamente eccitato.  
Sinisa lo afferrò bene per i fianchi tenendolo duro e cominciò a muoversi, era difficile perché in effetti aveva lubrificato poco, così dopo un po’ di shock iniziale per i movimenti profondi ma dolorosi, Sinisa tirò fuori un po’ l’erezione e lasciò cadere la saliva sopra.  
“Questo è pornografico!”  
Pensò Alessio con gli ormoni che già salivano alle stelle. Sinisa lo fece ancora fino a che non divenne più scivoloso e a quel punto riprese i movimenti con maggior decisione ed intensità.  
Alessio si lamentò ancora e lui tornò a schiaffeggiarlo lasciandogli segni rossi che poco dopo provocarono quell’insolito ed inspiegabile piacere per via del calore in aumento vertiginoso, come se anestetizzasse.  
Ben presto ci fu spazio solo per i gemiti, mentre Alessio tutto inarcato ma piegato in avanti, appoggiato alla porta, si faceva prendere andandogli incontro.  
Un altro schiaffo.  
Gemito.  
\- Ti piace? - Chiese. Alessio annuì. Schiaffo. - Non sento. - Alessio iniziò a gemere più forte dicendogli dei lunghi ‘sì’. - Ne vuoi ancora? -  
\- Sì… - Sinisa compiaciuto aumentò il ritmo con cui lo prendeva, non esagerando sugli schiaffi visto che ormai non servivano più.  
Alessio si trovò quasi a gridare, era un piacere diverso perché Sinisa lo stava prendendo in modo molto virile e maschile e questo gli stava piacendo anche a livello mentale, mentre per il fatto che ormai avessero fatto molta pratica, gli permetteva di provare effettivamente più piacere.  
Quando Sinisa toccò il punto interno di massimo godimento, Alessio alzò il volume ed il mister dovette chiudergli la bocca con la mano, afferrandolo da dietro con forza. Attraverso la mano che lo zittiva, Alessio continuava a gemere, ormai incontrollato in quel piacere assurdo. Venne poco dopo e Sinisa si morse il labbro eccitato nel vederlo.  
Così gli lasciò la bocca e spinse vigoroso e frenetico fino a che anche lui non trovò soddisfazione.  
Gli venne dentro e rimase fermo, teso ed inarcato per un paio di istanti. I muscoli tesi, la bocca aperta. Quando i brividi gli diedero tregua, si abbandonò rilassandosi e lo avvolse per la vita, alzandolo dritto, appoggiandolo contro di sé.  
Alessio si lasciò fare docile, shockato, sfinito, sudato ed accaldato, i sensi mescolati.  
Sinisa uscì e lo sperma scivolò lungo le gambe di Alessio che gemette nel sentirlo solleticargli. Il più grande gli baciò l’orecchio e la guancia tornando ‘umano’, infilò le mani sotto la maglia e gliel’alzò sfilandogliela. Alessio così appallottolò i jeans ai piedi, togliendoseli visto che erano rimasti alle caviglie.  
Sinisa lo lasciò per spogliarsi a sua volta, infine gli prese la mano e lo tirò nel bagno interno dove aprì il rubinetto della doccia, appena fu calda entrò con lui premendolo contro la parete scivolosa e lo baciò.  
Per Alessio l’intenzione di porre fine a quella strana e forse un po’ malata relazione era lontana anni luce.  
Era perversa, forse, ma estremamente bella ed eccitante.  
Essere suo, essere posseduto da lui sempre come e quando voleva, fargli fare tutto quello che lui desiderava senza freni, lasciarsi trasportare dalla sua rudezza, dalla cattiveria di certi momenti e poi farsi travolgere da quell’inattesa delicatezza.  
Alla fine di tutti i ruoli, l’età, i doveri andavano in un cantuccio oscuro e dimenticato, esistevano poi solo loro due, un uomo ed un ragazzo relativamente adulti, relativamente giovani, senza ruoli, senza posizioni, senza doveri od obblighi. Fuori dalla società, fuori dal mondo, che facevano quello che volevano, come lo volevano, quando lo volevano.  
“Finchè non ne avrò abbastanza, finché a lui servirà, finché non prenderà in mano la sua vita diventando quell’uomo che so deve diventare.”  
Una guida, un iniziatore, un mentore.  
Sinisa era molto lucido dell’analizzare la situazione fra loro, per Alessio tale lucidità era ancora un tabù, ma ora come ora si fidava talmente di lui che nulla contava.  
  
  
Ormai la palestra mattutina era diventato un appuntamento fisso per Alessio e Sinisa.  
si trovavano lì tutte le giornate utili, ovvero non quelle di riposo e non quelle prima della partita, dove il programma era diverso.  
Naturalmente anche il giorno della partita saltava.  
A volte c’erano due partite a settimana, quindi c’erano poche giornate da palestra privata, per così chiamarla, altre invece c’era solo una ed allora c’era più tempo gestibile.  
Non era comunque un grosso problema perché la sera prima della partita la squadra si fermava a Milanello e pernottava lì, se si giocava in casa. Al contrario se c’era la trasferta nel pomeriggio tardi, generalmente, si effettuava il viaggio, si cenava nell’albergo ospite e poi si pernottava là. Quindi in ogni caso di tempo da passare insieme ce n’era.  
Non si poteva dire che Sinisa lo stancasse, sapeva quando e come fare sesso con lui, pensava principalmente al calcio, di conseguenza preferiva un sesso più soft la sera prima della partita, mentre qualcosa di follemente selvaggio nelle mattinate normali.  
Alessio era ben lieto di scoprire il favoloso mondo del sesso maschile, specie perché Sinisa oltre che perverso e fantasioso, era obiettivamente molto bravo. Ci sapeva fare ed aveva ragione a dire che la pratica era tutto per arrivare ad un piacere sempre più intenso e perfetto.  
Le settimane volarono fino alla pausa natalizia, volarono con Alessio completamente assoggettato da un Sinisa che aveva il totale controllo di lui e della situazione, come era normale per lui. Pensare di concludere quella splendida ‘cosa’, per il giovane era pura, semplice utopia.


	11. Un bentornato come si deve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pausa natalizia e poi si ritorna a Milanello, dopo una settimana senza vedersi Alessio rivede Sinisa e non vede l'ora di tornare alle loro attività, ma la sospensione gli avrà giovato o sarà l'Alessio timido e sottomesso di sempre? Forse i risultati del 'lavoro' di Sinisa cominciano a vedersi...

11\. UN BENTORNATO COME SI DEVE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio6.png)

  
Pausa natalizia, ritorno, ritiro a Milanello.  
Sinisa e il Milan si erano lasciati non molto serenamente, a livello calcistico certe cose erano andate sorprendentemente bene, altre sorprendentemente male.  
Non era certo facile gestire una squadra presa allo catafascio, senza una rosa davvero buona nel complesso e con la pretesa del presidente di ottenere grandi risultati con essa.  
\- Se avessi preso una squadra con alcune qualità da cui partire era un conto, ma qua non c’era nulla. Ho dovuto costruire la base, oltre che la struttura. Non c’era niente di loro! Mancava soprattutto consistenza mentale! Erano demotivati ma principalmente non credevano in loro stessi! E’ la cosa peggiore! Ho lavorato tantissimo a livello psicologico e non sono ancora arrivato al punto che volevo! -  
\- Per la fine dell’anno avrai ottenuto i tuoi obiettivi! - Concluse Dejan per telefono.  
\- Sì… sì, lo spero… solo che mi fa incazzare che mi ha dato una squadra senza nulla di buono, con un paio di giocatori decenti e per il resto dei disastri viventi e pretende che vinciamo cosa, il campionato? Mah… -  
Sinisa continuva a lamentarsi, Dejan a quel punto rise:  
\- Vuoi dire che soffri la pressione? - Sinisa lo insultò.  
\- Coglione, sai che sopporto di peggio! Non è la pressione! E’ che semplicemente vorrei farlo saltare in aria. Non con una bomba grande. Mi basterebbe anche una piccola piccola… - Dejan rise.  
\- Basta fargli male, insomma! -  
\- Sì ecco! - I due risero insieme fino a che, nell’ufficio dentro cui era chiuso, non bussò qualcuno. - Sì? - Chiese.  
Spuntò il volto un po’ imbarazzato di Alessio il quale, appena arrivato, aveva aspettato di vederlo in giro e nel non trovarlo si era deciso a cercarlo.  
Sinisa accentuò il suo sorriso nel vederlo.  
\- Ciao Alessio! - Salutò felice. Dejan al telefono con lui cominciò a prenderlo in giro.  
\- Oh, ma senti com’è felice! -  
Sinisa fece egregiamente finta di nulla.  
\- Disturbo? - Chiese vedendolo al telefono. Sinisa scosse il capo.  
\- No, entra pure. Ho finito. - Poi rivolto a Dejan. - Senti, scemo, ti lascio. -  
\- Spero non letteralmente, mi taglierei le vene senza di te! Che vita monotona che avrei senza nessuno che mi sbatte sui muri e mi fa venire dei lividi micidiali! - Commentò ironico Dejan.  
\- Tanto so che ti piace il dolore! - Rispose con un ghigno che Alessio giudicò ‘maledettamente erotico’.  
\- Certo che mi piace, non starei mica con te altrimenti! -  
Sinisa rise e agganciò guardando poco dopo un imbambolato Alessio fermo in piedi davanti alla porta.  
\- Come va? - Chiese invitandolo ad entrare e a sedersi. Alessio si avvicinò ma non si sedette. Era da un po’ che non lo vedeva, non si scrivevano e non si chiamavano, per cui Alessio voleva solo testare il ritrovo per capire se potevano continuare quanto interrotto o se Sinisa si fosse già stufato.  
\- Bene, grazie. E tu? - Sinisa si alzò stiracchiandosi, poi si appoggiò sulla scrivania, per avanti, in modo da non essere separato e lontano da lui che rimaneva in piedi.  
\- Bene anche io. Hai esagerato col mangiare? Devo aumentarti gli esercizi? - Chiese subito fingendosi severo. Alessio ridacchiò alzandosi la maglia per mostrargli la sua solita pancia piatta.  
\- Che dici? - A Sinisa piacque questa presa di posizione e compiaciuto si avvicinò e gliela toccò facendolo sussultare. Con l’altra mano andò diretto sul suo sedere dando così la risposta al ragazzo, la risposta che cercava sul serio. Questi infatti sorrise felice girando il volto e guardandolo da vicino come erano loro.  
\- Mmm… mi pare che al contrario devo aumentare la tua alimentazione. Sei troppo magro, mi sa! - Disse con una punta di preoccupazione seria. - Dì, ma cosa dice il nutrizionista del club? - Alessio arrossì trovandosi a parlare della propria forma fisica con le sue mani addosso.  
Mani che, mentre lui rispondeva un po’ imbarazzato, scendevano tanto dietro quanto davanti.  
\- Sono a filo, se dimagrisco ancora mi uccide. - Sinisa rise ancora erotico per poi avvicinare il volto al suo, alla ricerca delle sue labbra.  
\- Spero non sia colpa mia e del troppo esercizio fisico che ti faccio fare. Forse dobbiamo rallentare… - Disse provocatorio sulle sue labbra, con le mani che toccavano con cura l’inguine, delineando attraverso i pantaloni la sua erezione a riposo.  
\- Rallentare? Stai scherzando? - Disse spontaneo, preoccupato che volesse fermarsi. Sinisa rise ancora e prese il suo labbro fra le proprie, succhiando.  
\- Mi piaci così deciso! - Ovviamente era quello a cui puntava. A farlo diventare deciso e coraggioso, cosa che gli stava riuscendo bene.  
Alessio in risposta scivolò con le mani su di lui, sui fianchi, tenendolo a sé per farlo continuare, ma Sinisa non aveva bisogno di inviti.  
Poco dopo era lì a baciarlo e ad infilarsi sotto i pantaloni, alla ricerca di un contatto più diretto che trovò da entrambi i lati.  
Mentre con un dito gli tormentava nella fessura, con l’atra mano lo masturbava. La lingua si occupava della sua bocca. Alessio era già subito in paradiso, si sentì invadere da un’eccitazione immediata che si riversò subito nell’erezione dura. Sinisa mugolò separandosi dalla sua bocca per commentare stupito.  
\- Mmm… qualcuno è molto felice di vedermi! - Alessio sorrise arrossendo.  
\- Credo d’avere una crisi d’astinenza… - Disse fingendosi ingenuo. - Pensi di poter rimediare? - Sinisa non credette subito alle sue orecchie. Alessio malizioso e provocatorio?  
Fu come sventolargli un drappo rosso, chiaramente era quello che voleva da lui, che fosse così sicuro.  
E fu bello accontentarlo.  
\- Mmm… - Iniziò prendendolo per i fianchi, smettendo di toccarlo. - Vediamo cosa posso fare. - Così lo girò di schiena e lo spinse contro la scrivania su cui l’appoggiò per avanti.  
Poi gli abbassò sbrigativo i pantaloni ed i boxer, si abbassò la zip dei propri e si tirò fuori solo l’erezione.  
Si leccò la mano e si strofinò da solo un paio di volte, poi si chinò e fece scivolare della saliva dove stava per entrare. Gli concesse questo, come preparazione, nulla di più approfondito o accurato.  
Ma Alessio non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso.  
Sinisa entrò in lui con un movimento forte e deciso che fece subito sconnettere il ragazzo dal mondo intero. Alessio si afferrò al bordo al di sopra della propria testa, inarcò il capo e tese la schiena aprendo la bocca in un sospiro lungo e di dolore.  
Un dolore che si trasformò in squittio con il solito schiaffo, urlo soffocato dalla mano di Sinisa che dopo il trattamento sadico andò a tappargli la bocca. Continuò a penetrarlo con sempre più impeto tenendogli la bocca chiusa, alzandolo leggermente verso di sé per riuscirci ancora meglio.  
\- Stai zitto. - Ordinò. Ma contro la sua mano Alessio gemeva e non più di dolore. Sinisa non voleva farlo tenendogli la bocca chiusa tutto il tempo, anche se era segno di comando e gli piaceva molto farlo. Cercava di ricordarsi che aveva fra le mani un ragazzo di venti anni o poco più. Cosa difficile.  
Si chinò e raggiunse il suo orecchio fermandosi.  
\- Stai zitto, non puoi fare questo casino, siamo in ufficio! A due metri ci sono i miei collaboratori! - Alessio annuì. Non sarebbe stato facile, l’aveva abituato a gridare.  
Così gli lasciò la bocca, gli leccò l’orecchio come premio e lo premette nuovamente contro il tavolo della scrivania piena di carte, lo prese per i fianchi e riprese a spingere.  
Ad ogni colpo andava più in profondità e per Alessio era difficile non gridare di piacere, quel piacere incredibilmente forte, prepotente e crescente.  
Si erano lasciati in un misto fra piacere e dolore, ma ora era decisamente di più il piacere.  
Sinisa lo fece suo con colpi sempre più decisi, fino a che non lo sentì scattare e tendersi e capendo che aveva trovato quel punto, lo alzò e accompagnò il tutto con le mani.  
Alessio si perse fra la penetrazione arrivata al punto massimo e il masturbarlo per avanti.  
Il piacere lo invase incontrollato, facendolo schizzare per terra, mentre evitava la scrivania e le carte.  
Sinisa soddisfatto ed eccitato uscì da lui poco prima di venire a sua volta e completò l’opera sporcando i suoi glutei bianchi, dove solo una rossa manata faceva sfoggio.  
Il liquido chiaro scivolò nelle sue curve e Alessio trattenne il fiato fra gli ansimi, eccitato nel sentire lo sperma caldo carezzarlo e andare giù fra le gambe.  
Il mister lo allargò con le dita.  
Alessio ormai si stava abituando alle sue perversioni ed aveva ragione quando aveva detto che quando si è eccitati si faceva di quelle cose impensabili.  
Si trovò ad accogliere il suo dito col proprio sapore e non percepì nulla a livello di gusto, se non il calore e la grandezza del suo dito, la mano forte, un po’ ruvida. Una mano in grado di dare tanto dolore quanto piacere.  
Poi gli prese il viso e lo girò verso di sé, scivolò con la lingua dentro la sua bocca che aprì e l’accolse, poi gli venne incontro e fusero le labbra in un bacio lento, rilassante, che chiudeva un saluto speciale.  
\- Piaciuta la dose? - Chiese malizioso. Alessio arrossì.  
\- Sì… - Sinisa gli baciò anche la guancia, poi lo lasciò assicurandosi che si reggesse sulle gambe, indicandogli dopo la porta del bagno privato.  
\- Uno dei privilegi del boss è avere un bagno personale non solo in camera, come in tutte, ma anche nello studio! -  
Alessio rise dirigendosi dentro per sciacquarsi e pulirsi, aiutato da un stranamente servizievole e a suo modo dolce Sinisa che, dopo essersi lavato lui stesso, gli aveva passato delle salviette bagnate dietro dove l’aveva sporcato.  
\- Senti, se non ti piace qualcosa devi opporti, chiaro? Io lo faccio come piace a me… - Alessio lo guardò sorpreso guardandolo attraverso lo specchio, incredulo che l’avesse detto davvero.  
\- Ti riferisci alle tue 5 dita sulle mie chiappe? - Sinisa sorrise, Alessio ora anche scherzava senza remore. Aveva fatto molti passi in avanti.  
Se lo faceva con lui, poteva farlo con chiunque.  
\- Tu che dici? - Alessio rise e si girò verso di lui tirandosi su boxer e pantaloni, mentre si allacciava si protese sorridendo a baciargli fugace le labbra.  
\- Quando sentirò l’istinto di darti un calcio invece di rimanere a prenderti dentro, ti avvertirò! - Sinisa sorrise compiaciuto della risposta ironica e schietta.  
Stava facendo proprio un buon lavoro con lui.  
  



	12. Esame di coscienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora nel ritiro post pausa natalizia, capodanno non è ancora arrivato. Alessio sembra abbia fatto un passo in avanti nella sua maturazione, infatti è più sicuro di sé e deciso. Seguiamo questa sua maturazione e vediamo fin dove lo porta.

12\. ESAME DI COSCIENZA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio%20florenzi.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio%20florenzi5.png)   


  
  
Era uno di quei rari momenti in cui Sinisa leggeva il giornale al posto di studiare qualcosa inerente al calcio e alla squadra, per cui era relativamente rilassato su una delle poltrone della sala relax con un caffè in mano e gli occhiali da lettura che gli davano un’aria da intellettuale sexy, quando sentì una voce familiare dare una rispostaccia alterata.  
\- Senti, lasciami in pace, ok? Non è un buon momento! - Rispose secco.  
Sinisa così alzò gli occhi con la fronte aggrottata, non credendo di aver sentito bene.  
“Alessio?!”  
Quando vide Alessio allontanarsi dall’angolo in cui era con Juraj, notò che anche altri avevano guardato sorpresi.  
Sinisa fissò Juraj perplesso, probabilmente non aveva nemmeno capito cosa era successo.  
Tipico di lui.  
L’uomo fischiò piano senza rompere i timpani a tutti, si girarono un paio ma lui guardò solo Juraj il quale ovviamente fece l’aria da ‘io non so nulla’, così ridacchiò e scosse il capo e visto che nessuno andava a seguirlo per vedere cosa avesse, lo fece lui.  
Pensò che comunque fosse principalmente uno dei compiti dell’allenatore, lo faceva con chiunque era stressato o fuori di sé, con M’Baye ad esempio l’aveva fatto spesso per tenerlo con i piedi per terra ed ora lui stravedeva per il suo mister.  
Quando superò la soglia della sala relax, lo vide diretto alla sala massaggi dove chiuse la porta sbattendo.  
Sinisa alzò un sopracciglio compiaciuto per la scelta, così senza farsi il minimo problema, l’aprì prima di sentire la serratura. Alessio era ancora lì con la mano sulla maniglia in procinto di chiudere a chiave, ma ritrovandosi Sinisa davanti che aveva aperto contro la sua volontà e con forza, atteggiamenti tipici suoi, rimase un po’ di sasso.  
\- Io… io ho bisogno di… -  
Sinisa lo spinse e lo mise da parte entrando, poi chiuse lui la porta a chiave.  
\- Sciocchezze, se volevi stare solo andavi in camera tua! -  
Alessio non replicò e si voltò dandogli le spalle, cominciando a camminare nervoso.  
Sinisa rimase fermo a guardarlo stanco.  
\- Cosa succede? -  
Chiese mani ai fianchi ed aria d’attesa di chi non avrebbe accettato un secco e falso ‘nulla’ come risposta.  
\- Mi spiace per aver risposto male a Juraj, non ce l’avevo con lui… - Ammise già calmo.  
Sinisa rise.  
\- Quello non ci ha capito nulla e non si è accorto di niente! - Alessio lo guardò convinto lo prendesse in giro. - Sono serio! -  
Anche se rideva ancora.  
La sua risata contagiosa e luminosa gli sciolse nell’immediato i nervi tesi e abbassò le spalle alzate e tirate fino a quel momento, poi scosse il capo e alzò gli occhi cercando di non piangere.  
\- Ehi, dai… - Sinisa lo raggiunse e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, sentendole ancora dure decise di scioglierlo ancora un po’. - Dai, stenditi sul lettino e togliti la maglia, adesso di mostrerò uno dei mille talenti del tuo mister! -  
Sinisa così dolce era un evento e Alessio, preso in contropiede, si lasciò fare docile. Gli tolse la maglia e lo spinse su uno dei lettini da massaggio del centro sportivo. Poi andò all’armadietto e prese uno degli oli aromatici da massaggio che avevano la caratteristica di rilassare i muscoli ed i nervi in tensione. Andò da lui steso a pancia in giù, con il viso nascosto nel classico buco del lettino ad altezza testa e gli versò un po’ dell’olio sulle spalle e sulla schiena.  
Alessio sussultò tendendosi, ma appena le sue mani calde lo toccarono seguendo l’olio che scivolava lento, lui sospirò e repentinamente cominciò a rilassarsi e a mollare, mollare tutto.  
Poco dopo, mollava anche le lacrime.  
Sinisa lo sentì piangere ma non intervenne, rimase in silenzio a massaggiarlo, senza dire mezza parola.  
Le sue mani stringevano con decisione le spalle, i pollici circolavano sul collo e sulla nuca provocando dei brividi di piacere, poi scese sulle scapole usando i palmi coi quali, premendo circolarmente, andò ancora più giù fino a risalire.  
Nessun massaggio volto a sciogliere che avrebbe solo fatto male, solo un massaggio rilassante, dolce addirittura considerando che veniva da Sinisa.  
E nel silenzio, Alessio smise di piangere e tornò a respirare tranquillo, piano.  
Solo a quel punto, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli che stava meglio, decise di fargli una domanda.  
\- Come hai fatto ad essere in crisi da un giorno all’altro? Siamo ancora in ritiro, pochi giorni fa andava tutto benissimo ed ora piangi? - Che non era un ‘cosa ti è successo’.  
Alessio in quella posizione non riusciva a parlare, così usando le mani come leva si alzò e si mise a sedere dando le spalle al mister che gli rimase dietro continuando a massaggiargli il busto, prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, percorrendo vertebra per vertebra con le dita, facendolo sospirare prima di cominciare.  
\- Ho capito le mie tendenze solo da pochi mesi… e quello che faccio con te mi ha aiutato ad aprire meglio la mia mente. Ho rivalutato tutti i miei rapporti ed ho capito… - Sinisa intuì di cosa si trattava, ma non lo interruppe. - che quello che provavo per Alessandro non era solo amicizia. -  
Sinisa inarcò un sopracciglio. E cosa c’era di male in quello?  
\- Florenzi? - Alessio annuì. - E quindi? Ti sei dichiarato e ti ha respinto? - Non riusciva a capire perché andare così in crisi, che poi voleva aggiungere che non ci si dichiara per telefono, ma di persona, ma il giovane non lo fece parlare.  
\- No. Mi ha appena scritto un sms dicendo che sarebbe diventato padre e questo… non so, ha agito in me come una bomba atomica… so che non significa nulla e poi non stiamo insieme, non staremo mai insieme, questa è una cosa a senso unico, da parte mia e comunque del passato, ora sono andato oltre, avanti, ho altre cose… ma non lo so, appena l’ho saputo mi è venuto questo magone e poi sono esploso. Mi sento così scemo… - Sinisa sorrise intenerito scivolando con le mani sulle spalle e poi sul collo, lo percorse verso l’alto, gli massaggiò leggero le orecchie e mentre Alessio si premeva le mani fra le gambe perché con quei tocchi sulla schiena, suo punto debole, gli era venuto un’erezione, Sinisa gli massaggiò anche le tempie rilassandolo ancora di più. Alessio abbandonò il capo in avanti, sospirando.  
\- E’ quello che provi, che non sapevi di provare. Non sei andato avanti, tutto lì. Hai messo un tappo, ma quello non significa andare avanti. E’ una reazione normale. - Alessio alzò il capo contro i suoi piacevoli tocchi e si girò a metà verso di lui cercandolo con gli occhi.  
\- Cosa dovrei fare secondo te? - Sinisa rimase spiazzato dal parere e gli piacque come lo stava vivendo. Come una guida, un consigliere, una persona che l’aiutava a scoprire sé stesso e a venir fuori, però non c’erano altri sentimenti scomodi di mezzo.  
Così spostò le mani dal capo alla vita, scivolò in avanti, risalì sul petto, l’attirò verso di sé e se l’appoggiò contro, adagiò la sua nuca sulla propria spalla. Alessio girò il capo verso di lui e lui fece altrettanto. Si guardarono seri, da vicini, poi Sinisa sorrise in quel suo modo indecifrabile.  
\- Affrontalo a viso aperto, digli cosa provi e cosa vuoi. Solo se ti rifiuterà potrai iniziare a chiudere davvero e andare avanti. - Tipico modo di fare alla Sinisa Mihajlovic!  
Alessio ci avrebbe scommesso.  
\- Ma in quel caso potrei stare anche peggio… - Sinisa rise amaro.  
\- E’ sempre meglio stare male e poi ricominciare più forti, che non soffrire mai e non capire come funziona la vita. Rimani debole, immaturo, indietro rispetto al mondo che avanza. Devi buttarti, cercare esperienze. Che siano negative o positive non importa, tutto va vissuto, non evitare le esperienze. Lotta per quello che vuoi. - Alessio, ammaliato dalla forza delle sue parole e dal concetto che esprimeva con decisione, cercò la sua bocca e Sinisa gliela concesse, mentre le dita correvano a giocare coi suoi capezzoli duri.  
Le lingue si intrecciarono e poco dopo, mentre i sapori si mescolavano con le bocche unite e fuse, le mani scesero fra le sue gambe, sotto ai pantaloni della tuta.  
Dopo fu solo piacere.  
  
  
Alessio voleva essere l’uomo che Sinisa voleva, sapeva che quel che diceva era giusto e che doveva seguire i suoi consigli, ma l’idea di esporsi e soffrire, convinto che sarebbe andata così, lo faceva battere in ritirata ancor prima di provarci. Esattamente l’opposto di quello che voleva lui.  
Così, proprio durante quel ritiro, mentre contemplava l’idea di dichiararsi ad Alessandro dopo tutto quel tempo, cominciò a carezzare caldamente l’idea che invece fosse Sinisa il suo ‘voltare pagina’ e ‘andare oltre’.  
Gli piaceva, lo ammirava, lo rispettava, l’attraeva, l’eccitava, lo coccolava, lo scuoteva.  
Stava bene con lui, stava sempre bene con lui e sapeva come prenderlo per non farsi gridare traumaticamente contro.  
Poteva essere lui quello su cui puntare e non una storia mai decollata e morta e sepolta che l’avrebbe solo fatto soffrire. Lui che era lì. Lì con lui, che gli faceva di tutto e che lo rendeva felice.  
Lentamente, ma repentinamente, Alessio nascose la testa in lui, in quella comoda ed effimera verità.


	13. Ultimo dell'anno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comunque a parte questo, un po' di spensieratezza e momenti di risate in gruppo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto tutta l'intera fic prima dell'amara fine della stagione, quando Sinisa è stato addirittura mandato via prima della fine nonostante il buon lavoro fatto a quel punto. Perciò ho deciso di lasciare tutto così, specie i riferimenti al calcio del Milan, perchè io da tifosa ho seguito tutto con cura e mi piaceva davvero quello che faceva Sinisa, ci sono rimasta male del benservito.

13\. ULTIMO DELL’ANNO

  
Arrivò il 31 Dicembre, i ragazzi non avevano più il permesso di andare a festeggiare capodanno con amici e famiglia, nonostante fosse una scelta crudele. In realtà dipendeva dall’allenatore, ma ormai si tendeva ad impedirlo perché c’era sempre il rischio, specie con certi elementi, che alzassero il gomito.  
Tuttavia, seppure del tutto controllato, c’era sempre una piccola festa con la squadra, niente di esagerato.  
Una cena particolarmente buona, giochi stupidi e risate per tutta la serata e poi, verso mezzanotte, un brindisi con un bicchiere di ottimo spumante.  
Erano nell’intervallo fra la cena ed il brindisi, tutti riuniti insieme nella sala relax a ridere e scherzare, alcuni facevano tornei di carte facendo un gran chiasso, altri stavano a parlare più moderatamente in un angolo, qualcun altro faceva tornei a quiz duello in gruppo.  
Sinisa, tornato dal bagno, si fermò a guardare la scena e sorrise soddisfatto.  
L’idea di questa specie di festa, l’attesa della mezzanotte insieme, era stata sua.  
Stava cercando di renderli un gruppo unito e non era facile perché uno dei problemi iniziali era la totale disgregazione.  
Si voltò verso il gruppo di Quiz Duello dove un’ovazione si levò perché una delle due squadre stava vincendo sull’altra, poco dopo vide piombargli Alessio col telefono, gli si appese al braccio ridendo e gli chiese la risposta ad una domanda sportiva che riguardava il periodo in cui aveva giocato, una di quelle domande terribili.  
\- Dimmi la risposta! - Dal gruppo della sfida si levarono due cori, uno di rimprovero ‘non vale chiedere a lui!’ ed uno a favore ‘e chi l’ha detto che non è valido?’  
Così Sinisa lesse automaticamente la domanda e rispose cliccando sulla risposta giusta che ovviamente sapeva, poi gli diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca.  
\- Alessio, queste cose le devi sapere! -  
Così gli venne un’idea malata per aiutare la formazione del gruppo e al contempo testare le loro conoscenze calcistiche.  
Un gioco a quiz su nozioni calcistiche e tecniche.  
Vedendo che grazie a quella risposta la squadra di Alessio aveva vinto, lo abbracciò istintivamente tutto felice per poi tornare dai suoi compagni di gioco che esultarono come dei bambini.  
Così Sinisa ridacchiò e scosse il capo, infine si avvicinò a loro, andò nel mezzo delle loro fazioni e requisì i cellulari dei due che stavano giocando, poi quando la loro attenzione fu rivolta a lui, cominciò tutto sadicamente felice.  
\- Ok, adesso testerò la vostra conoscenza! -  
Non ci voleva un genio per capire che questa sarebbe stata una cosa che si sarebbe ritorta contro e nonostante Riccardo ed un paio di altri fossero preoccupati, i più, anche di quelli sparsi in giro per la sala, si interruppero ed arrivarono lì da loro tutti contenti, felici d’avere un gioco con lui da fare.  
In campo ne proponeva spesso ed erano sempre divertenti. Un gioco a quiz era ancora meglio.  
\- Disponetevi tutti in due squadre. Devono essere uguali. -  
Così i ragazzi si divisero da una parte e dall’altra, pigiandosi divertiti uno sull’altro.  
\- Dovete consultarvi, per cui state più vicini possibili. Io faccio delle domande e voi dovete rispondere. Il più veloce che dà la risposta giusta, vince un punto. Si va per alzata di mano. Se non la sapete vi consultate, se la sapete alzate la mano subito. La squadra che perde subirà una punizione domani! -  
\- Ovviamente, mica era gratis la cosa… - Commentò M’Baye il quale non aveva la minima paura di Sinisa.  
\- Con lui niente è gratis, dovresti saperlo! - Rispose Ignazio, mentre per lo più ridevano.  
\- Fa nulla, tanto vinciamo noi! - Gracchiò Carlos che era piuttosto carico visto che si trattava di gareggiare.  
Sinisa era felice dell’atmosfera che si era creata.  
Kevin e M’Baye appiccicati ad un ridente Carlos, il triangolo Luca, Andrea B e Juraj a sua volta attaccati nella squadra opposta.  
Alessio era quello più vicino a lui, proprio a portata di mano. Come se più che il gruppo avesse scelto la posizione.  
\- Le risposte che dovete dare sono in base alle mie lezioni o a quello che in quanto calciatori siete obbligati a sapere. -  
Quando Sinisa spiegò ‘mie lezioni’, qualcuno si preoccupò in effetti.  
\- Cominciamo con una domanda facile. - Cominciò il mister nella cui mente c’erano tanti di quei tranelli da mettere in difficoltà chiunque. - Quando hai a disposizione una palla facile in area, come ti devi comportare? -  
Carlos rise e fu il più veloce capendo che era una frecciatina rivolta a lui e alzando la mano velocissimo, rispose divertito con gran faccia tosta:  
\- Con la rabona! -  
Sinisa scavalcò Alessio calpestandolo per dare uno scappellotto sulla nuca al colombiano che rise rumorosamente, imitato da tutti quanti. Carlos aveva osato fare una rabona durante una partita che poi non era andata a buon fine, Sinisa l’aveva tirata avanti per un bel po’ dicendo che non si fanno rabone se non si segna. Carlos non se l’era presa, aveva annuito e basta. Poi nella seconda parte del campionato, dopo la pausa, l’avrebbe semplicemente rifatta, ma questa volta segnando. Sarebbe andato dal mister, a fine partita, e ridendo gli avrebbe chiesto cosa ne penava del goal. Lui gli avrebbe dato un calcio prima ed un abbraccio poi. Perché a Carlos si permetteva un po’ tutto, un po’ perché era un raggio di sole, un po’ perché ricompensava con i goal.  
\- Sbagliato! Chi me la dice giusta degli altri? - Perchè in quel caso sarebbe stato punto nullo.  
Fu così che il diligente Jack rispose a nome degli altri:  
\- Il tiro più sicuro e facile, senza colpi complicati che rischiano di finire fuori o male. Possibilmente appoggiandola di interno. - Sinisa sorrise annuendo compiaciuto.  
\- Bene un punto per voi! - Poi fissò male Carlos. - Tu finirai male al di là di come va a finire il gioco! - Carlos però rise ancora, sapendo che scherzava. O sperandolo nella sua beata incoscienza.  
Kevin si sbrigò a dirgli una cosa all’orecchio per farlo ridere ancora di più.  
Alessio si raddrizzò dopo essere stato investito da Sinisa e scaraventato a terra, ma si beccò una carezza del suddetto mister e questo lo fece sorridere di nuovo.  
\- Ok, prossima domanda. Anche questa è facile. La regola della difesa. -  
Alessio invece di alzare solo la mano, si appese al braccio che era praticamente sulla sua testa e lo strattonò con un esuberanza che non gli si era praticamente mai vista e che ovviamente a Sinisa piacque.  
\- Mi pare che Alessio la voglia dire. - Rispose ridendo.  
\- Si attacca in sei e si difende in 11! - Era una delle regole fondamentali della difesa di Sinisa, lui ormai la sapeva alla perfezione e orgoglioso che il suo gioiellino difensivo, scoperto da lui fra l’altro, lo sapesse, gli diede un’altra carezza.  
\- 1 a 1! -  
\- Un momento! Ci sono molte regole difensive! Come si fa a capire a quale ti riferisci? - Sorse su Ignazio il re dei polemici. Sinisa si girò con un sopracciglio alzato ed Alessio rispose ancora una volta al suo posto:  
\- Ha detto che le risposte devono essere in base alle sue lezioni… è una delle cose che ripete spesso… - E poi lui che era difensore era tenuto a conoscerla in modo particolare. Ma forse la sapeva bene perché a dirla era il suo allenatore preferito.  
Sinisa lo indicò con aria compiaciuta.  
\- Sì senti tu, non è che se fai il suo avvocato poi non ti punisce! - Ignazio quando competeva era cattivo da morire, ma Alessio rispose senza farsi mettere sotto:  
\- Beh, siamo pari, eh? -  
\- Ma perderete comunque! - Sinisa rise e con lui i membri della squadra di Ignazio che gli diedero il cinque complimentandosi per la sparata.  
La squadra opposta dove c’era il trio Carlos, M’Baye e Kevin, oltre che Alessio ed altri, fischiò loro contro.  
\- Adesso cominciamo con quelle difficili. - Qualcuno applaudì entusiasta, qualcun altro pregò. - Cosa significa attacco rinoceronte! -  
Silenzio.  
Sguardo al mister, sguardo fra compagni di squadre, arie perse.  
Alla fine Jack alzò la mano e tentò:  
\- Beh, il rinoceronte è un animale che carica, quindi si intende un periodo, tendenzialmente nel finale o subito dopo aver ricevuto un goal, dove si attacca quasi in massa, a testa bassa, con molto pressing e soprattutto forza fisica… tipo un attacco di sfondamento… -  
Gli altri lo guardarono stupiti, mentre si chiedevano come lo sapesse. Sinisa lo fissò serio per un po’, poi piegò le labbra con segno d’ammirazione.  
\- Non esiste, volevo vedere se siete in grado di essere creativi! - Con questo una risata generica scoppiò. - Però ti dò il punto perché sei stato geniale e creativo come volevo! Ottimo! Useremo l’attacco rinoceronte come ha detto lui! - E Jack fu sommerso di abbracci e manate.  
Il resto delle domande furono un miscuglio fra serie ed effettive ed inventate, dove le risposte dovevano essere totalmente improvvisate. andarono avanti un bel po’, poi arrivati a venti minuti dalla mezzanotte, decisero di interrompersi.  
La vittoria venne assegnata alla squadra di Jack il quale risultò il più creativo e pronto, mentre Kevin e M’Baye in particolare furono i maggiori responsabili delle risposte più demenziali che avevano comunque finito per far piangere dal ridere il loro raggio di sole, Carlos.  
\- Voi domani sarete puniti nel peggiore dei modi! - E dicendolo prese per il coppino Alessio che stava ridendo seppure preoccupato. Strinse le dita intorno al suo collo, sotto la nuca, per poi allentare mentre gli altri intorno si alzavano lamentandosi, ridendo e commentando certe strategie inventate ed altre sbagliate.  
La presa divenne una carezza sensuale fugace fra i capelli e Alessio rimase lì fermo ancora un po’ a sorridere rivolto agli altri.  
\- E come promesso, un bicchiere di spumante per festeggiare il nuovo anno. -  
\- Solo uno? - Chiese M’Baye con faccia tosta. Sinisa lasciò la nuca di Alessio per dare l’ennesimo scappellotto al giovane che rideva.  
  
I bicchieri furono distribuiti e nei minuti d’attesa alla mezzanotte, Sinisa fu invitato a fare un discorso da mister, così decise di accontentarli.  
L’atmosfera era bella ed il suo obiettivo principale di renderli una squadra unita si stava piano piano avverando.  
Un po’ per i vari garbugli, un po’ perché fra cene e giochi l’obiettivo si stava raggiungendo.  
\- Siamo a metà percorso, possiamo dire. - Disse allora attirando l’attenzione di tutti, i bicchieri in mano, le piccole bollicine si alzavano dai liquidi dorati. - L’inizio del cammino è stato difficile e non abbiamo interrotto serenamente il campionato, non dirò mai bugie per farvi sorridere, lo sapete. Siamo arrivati qua, dopo la pausa, con una serie di note negative e dei punti persi in malo modo. Sono piuttosto sicuro che altri ne perderemo, nel peggiore dei modi, perché il punto in cui siamo non è quello dove voglio portarvi, ma vi ci porterò. E per la fine della stagione saremo di nuovo qua a salutarci ed il mio discorso sarà diverso. Però voglio dire che, nella mia esperienza calcistica, ho imparato che due cose sono davvero essenziali per un successo a calcio. Il primo è il crederci. Credere in noi stessi, nelle proprie capacità, di potercela fare, di avere talento, anche se non va bene sopravvalutarsi. - Frecciata a M’Baye che ridacchiò. - Il secondo è essere un gruppo, essere una squadra di amici e non dei giocatori che fanno calcio e basta. Essere uniti migliora il gioco, è una specie di magia. Siate amici e crediate in voi stessi e per la fine della stagione vedrete quanto saranno cambiate le cose. - Poi sorrise, alzò i bicchieri, guardò l’ora e con gli altri che l’alzavano in attesa del conto finale, cominciò dal 10.  
\- 3… 2… 1… Auguri! - Fu un coro tutto uguale e decisamente unito, allegro e sereno, nonostante di lavoro da fare ce ne fosse ancora.  
Era bello essere così vicino al loro allenatore, Cristian e Ignazio si guardarono complici, ricordando che l’ultimo allenatore con cui si erano stati così insieme a giocare e ridere, era stato Carletto. Loro due lo potevano sapere e lo ricordarono con uno sguardo felice.  
Scattarono auguri, tintinnii, baci e abbracci. Un groviglio di persone che si intrecciavano attaccandosi una all’altra divertiti, ridendo e bevendo quel bicchiere concesso.  
Kevin e M’Baye che si contendevano un felicissimo Carlos, Andrea B e Juraj che facevano altrettanto con Luca, Jack ed Andrea P nel loro personale mondo pieno di cuoricini.  
E poi Alessio che si concedeva un abbraccio con il mister, come qualcun altro aveva fatto prima di lui. Con un dettaglio extra che agli altri non era saltato in mente di fare.  
Un piccolo bacio sul collo, dove le labbra erano appoggiate brevemente nell’abbraccio.  
Sinisa gli diede un buffetto sul sedere come ogni tanto faceva, poi si separarono e se lo tenne sotto braccio per un po’, mentre Alessio si convince che andava bene così, che non gli serviva farsi del male in rifiuti ormai sicuri e che Alessandro doveva essere un passato platonico mai consumato.  
“Non importa se abbiamo 20 anni di differenza e non importa che sia il mio allenatore. Io con lui sto bene, ho quello che voglio. Il resto non conta.”  
Forse convincersi che il ripiego fosse il massimo desiderio era un piano che funzionava limitatamente nel tempo, ma finché andava lui non avrebbe cambiato rotta.  
Era meglio rimanere lì al sicuro che buttarsi nel vuoto.  
  



	14. Una cosa più facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora al ritiro, capodanno. Notte. Dopo giochi e festeggiamenti, si va in camera. Sinisa non ha in mente nulla se non dormire. Alessio, invece, ha in mente altro. Specie perchè ormai è sempre più preso da lui, dal sorprenderlo, dall'esprimere la propria volontà perchè così viene sempre premiato. Sinisa in effetti sta ottenendo dei risultati, ma non quelli che immaginava. Se ne renderà conto?

14\. UNA COSA PIU’ FACILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio10.png)

 

  
Liquidandoli con un generico ‘non fate casino’ a cui nessuno avrebbe disobbedito visto che far scendere Sinisa Mihajlovic furioso non era un bel modo di festeggiare la prima notte dell’anno, salì in camera con la sacrosanta intenzione di andare a dormire.  
Era appena entrato in camera, quando bussò.  
Sinisa aggrottò la fronte pensando che fosse uno dei suoi collaboratori che voleva proporgli una bevuta clandestina fra adulti, pensando che non fosse male come idea, si riabbassò la maglia che si stava per togliere ed aprì, ma quando vide un Alessio sorridente imbucarsi veloce in camera, rimase sorpreso.  
\- Non festeggi con gli altri? - Chiese chiudendo la porta, immaginando comunque per cosa fosse venuto.  
Alessio accentuò il sorriso furbo.  
\- L’ho fatto fin’ora… - Disse togliendosi le ciabatte e allargandosi il colletto della felpa. - Ora ho un altro con cui festeggiare! - Sinisa ridacchiò guardandolo togliersi la maglia oltre la testa, la buttò su una sedia e si chinò togliendosi pantaloni e boxer tutti in una volta.  
In due secondi era lì nudo davanti a lui, soddisfatto e probabilmente un po’ brillo.  
\- Non sei abituato all’alcool? - Era solo un innocente bicchiere di spumante, ma per uno non abituato poteva essere fatale.  
\- Credo di essere astemio. Ma sto abbastanza bene… - Disse ridendo un po’ troppo allegro. Sinisa scosse il capo divertito ritrovandosi senza maglia in un lampo.  
\- Ehi… piano… - Commentò cercando di fermarlo solo perché voleva condurre lui il gioco. E poi percepiva qualcosa di strano, ma forse quella notte, quella situazione, non era l’ideale per parlarne.  
\- Perché? - Chiese scivolando giù per abbassargli i pantaloni, esattamente a quel punto bussarono e Sinisa spalancò gli occhi impallidendo preoccupato.  
“Ecco, questi sono i miei collaboratori!”  
Pensò sicuro. In un istante afferrò Alessio per l’orecchio, la prima cosa che gli era venuta sotto mano. L’alzò e visto che il ragazzo osava anche lamentarsi, lo spinse contro il muro con una bella mano premuta sulla bocca per zittirlo. Poi, senza mollarlo, aprì la porta e si infilò col capo e col busto, abilmente, in modo da non far vedere nemmeno uno spiraglio dell’interno della camera.  
Come immaginava era uno dello staff che gli proponeva il goccetto extra clandestino. Normalmente avrebbe accettato, ma in quel caso non poteva.  
\- No, sono stanco… ormai sto per andare a dormire… - Per nulla credibile.  
\- Cosa? Tu stanco?! Ma se vai sempre a dormire tardi! Andiamo, sappiamo che reggi e che hai dei ritmi assurdi! -  
\- Sì, ma stasera… - Cercava delle scuse plausibili, ma non sapeva come scaricarlo.  
\- E’ da te il goccetto, lo sappiamo! - Era vero. Imprecò fra sé e sé mentre Alessio scalmanava per liberarsi e finire quello che avevano iniziato.  
Tentò di infilare la mano sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni, ma Sinisa gli tirò un calcio sullo stinco che lo fece mugolare di dolore, rumore che tentò di coprire con una tossita.  
\- Tutto bene? - chiese l’altro perplesso.  
Sinisa annuì.  
\- Sì certo, forse sto covando un po’ di influenza, magari è per questo che mi sento un po’ prosciugato… ho anche mal di testa, prendo una pastiglia e mi metto a dormire. Mescolare medicine e alcool non è l’ideale. - Si sentì in colpa perché era davvero da orsi rifiutare la bevuta clandestina, ma non poteva fare altrimenti con quello scemo in camera.  
A quel punto l’altro desistette e lasciò perdere.  
\- Mi dispiace, fatevela per me. - Così finalmente poté rientrare. Appena chiuse la porta, Sinisa lo lasciò e imprecò.  
\- Guarda cosa mi fai fare, come un adolescente che mente al papà! Ho superato quella fase! E poi volevo andare a bere! - Alessio, col broncio per il modo barbaro con cui era stato trattato, si mosse per la stanza seccato.  
\- E vai allora, chi te lo vieta, io? Non mi taglierò certo le vene! Darmi un calcio è stato esagerato! Fa male! - Brontolò sedendosi sul letto per massaggiarsi lo stinco.  
Sinisa sospirò e lo guardò senza comunque sentirsi in colpa.  
Cosa poteva fare?  
Era lì…  
\- Perché sei venuto? - Chiese basso, le mani in tasca, comunque ancora a torso nudo ed in piedi davanti a lui.  
\- Mi sembra chiaro… - Fece alzandosi dritto con la schiena ed allargando braccia e gambe per mostrare la nudità. Sinisa sospirò e guardò in alto per un momento tornando paziente su di lui.  
\- Ti avevo detto di provare a vivere per quello che vuoi davvero, senza rinunciare per partito preso. - Silenzio. - Non mi pare che questo significhi vivere per quello che vuoi. - Alessio fece il broncio capendo che voleva che pensasse ad Alessandro, se andava a letto con lui non ci pensava molto. Alessio si alzò piano e lo raggiunse mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, si appoggiò a lui col corpo e lo guardò furbo e malizioso.  
\- Ma farmi scopare da te non esclude che io non faccia quello che voglio. Posso pensare a quello e a scopare con te. Perché comunque voglio anche questo. - Era un discorso un po’ confuso, ma a parlare poteva anche essere un po’ l’alcool. Sinisa gli mise le mani ai fianchi per fermarlo visto che si stava strofinando su di lui col bacino.  
\- Se scopi con me nascondi la testa sotto la sabbia e non pensi a come prenderti quello che vuoi davvero. Stai solo evitando di pensarci! -  
E visto che non poteva muoversi, Alessio imperterrito infilò una mano, abbassando il braccio. Lo mise fra i loro bacini e scivolò fra le sue gambe delineandogli l’erezione, prendendogliela attraverso la stoffa.  
Sinisa si stava eccitando, voleva farlo ovviamente, però da un lato cercava di essere lucido e non ottenere l’effetto opposto col ragazzo che cercava di far maturare.  
\- Non è così facile come sembra… questo lo è di più… - Dopo averlo ammesso, infilò la mano sotto ai pantaloni e agli slip e riprese a masturbarlo senza barriere di alcun genere.  
Sinisa sospirò lasciando la bocca aperta e dopo un momento di esitazione, spostò le mani dai fianchi ai glutei che afferrò e strinse, poi lo spinse verso il letto e lo buttò con poca dolcezza.  
Alessio rimase lì un istante, spaesato, poi vide che si toglieva il resto dei vestiti e con un sorriso soddisfatto si mise sul letto, aprì le gambe, si leccò il palmo, si succhiò il dito medio per poi infilarselo dentro da solo.  
Sinisa ormai aveva deciso d’aver fatto la sua parte, per quella volta.  
Aveva ammesso che fare sesso con lui era più facile che pensare a come fare con Alessandro, quindi poteva concedergli il contentino.  
\- Anche se dovrei punirti… - Si ricordò. Alessio inarcò un sopracciglio.  
\- Per cosa? - Se l’era già dimenticato.  
\- Mi pare che hai perso il gioco a squadre, no? - Alessio con un sorriso furbo si girò di schiena e sempre rimanendo sulle ginocchia e con una mano appoggiata in avanti, continuò a penetrarsi da solo con il dito.  
\- Allora puniscimi! -  
E Sinisa festeggiò capodanno.  
  
Riaprire gli occhi fu faticoso, quel mattino, ma fu svegliato da uno strano tocco.  
Il tocco era localizzato in una parte specifica di sé e appena realizzò che quello era un dito e che si infilava fra le sue natiche, Alessio spalancò gli occhi di colpo, con conseguente lacrimata, ricordandosi poco dopo che era in camera di Sinisa.  
Sinisa, sveglio da un po’ e col ragazzo tutto sopra, si era prodigato per un risveglio alternativo.  
Così si era messo a tormentargli la sua piccola apertura.  
\- Chi pensavi che fosse? - Chiese capendo che si era spaventato per un momento. Alessio crollò di nuovo sul suo petto possente e rimase lì a respirare più calmo.  
\- Per un momento ho pensato di essere in camera con Juraj… - Sinisa scoppiò così a ridere senza però ritirare il dito.  
\- Che risveglio traumatico! - Alessio inarcò un sopracciglio in segno di ‘non ne hai idea’.  
\- Da quanto sei sveglio? - Chiese appoggiandosi su un gomito accanto alla sua spalla, il volto rivolto verso il suo. Sinisa aveva il braccio completamente sotto di lui che lo cingeva e con quella mano giocava con il suo posteriore.  
\- Da un po’. Sono abituato a dormire poco. Oggi ho fissato una sveglia più tardi. - Spiegò.  
Poi lo sguardo di Sinisa si intrecciò col suo e si illuminò malizioso ricordando la notte appena passata. - Comunque devo dire che… - Alessio si incuriosì.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Che hai preso in parola il mio consiglio di abbandonarti alle esperienze, di cercarle e viverle per crescere e farti il carattere. - Alessio lo guardò un po’ senza capire e così lui se lo prese con entrambe le mani per i fianchi e se lo sistemò sopra, a cavalcioni, ad altezza del bacino già eccitato come ogni normale mattina. - Com’era la nuova posizione? -  
Alessio arrossì ma non si tolse, rimase lì fermo seduto su di lui a sentire la sua erezione carezzargli le natiche aperte, iniziò anzi a muoversi su di lui compiaciuto.  
\- Ti è piaciuta? - Sinisa si leccò le labbra divertito.  
\- Interessante. Mi piace essere attivo, ma mi piace anche quando sei intraprendente! -  
E finalmente Alessio lo era stato molto più di sempre, anche se doveva dire che ultimamente lo cercava e lo provocava molto più dell’inizio.  
\- Allora forse potremmo riproporla… - Sinisa una mano sul suo fianco e l’altra sulla propria erezione a guidarla fra i suoi glutei.  
\- Non siamo lubrificati… - Alessio sorrise e si allungò dritto su di lui, carezzandosi con le mani sul ventre piatto.  
\- Sono ancora tutto sporco di te, credo d’avere un odore di sesso che… - Sinisa non lo fece finire, si succhiò velocemente un dito e glielo infilò di nuovo dentro come prima, quando l’aveva svegliato, poi ne mise un secondo e l’istante successivo conduceva Alessio su di sé con una facilità incredibile.  
“Il piccolo bastardo sta diventando un grande bastardo! Così mi piace di più!”  
Pensò incontrollato mentre si sentiva entrare in lui, aiutato da un abbassamento immediato del corpo dopo che si era alzato per aiutarlo ad infilarglielo.  
Trovò subito la via giusta e quando Alessio lo sentì bene dentro, si prese in avanti alla testiera del letto e cominciò a muoversi, cavalcandolo proprio come la notte.  
ripresero un po’ da dove si erano interrotti, solo senza gli schiaffi e la parte perversa che piaceva tanto a Sinisa.  
Il suo corpo si ondulava su quello di Sinisa, seduto ed inarcato, gli occhi chiusi, la testa all’indietro, l’aria abbandonata al piacere e per lui vederlo così da sotto fu una scarica d’eccitazione incredibile.  
Cercò di resistere perché gli piaceva da matti come si muoveva su di lui, ma alla fine, sentendosi sempre più infuocato, lo prese per la vita, se lo tolse di dosso, si alzò in ginocchio e riprese nella posizione che comunque preferiva.  
Alessio piegato in avanti e lui che lo prendeva da dietro.  
Amava vedere la sua schiena snella e bianca che si allungava davanti a lui, le curve accentuate del suo sedere mentre lui entrava ed usciva con impeto sempre maggiore.  
\- Cre-credevo che ti piacesse se stavo sopra… -  
Ansimò Alessio cercando di stuzzicarlo ancora un po’ perché si sentiva vicino all’orgasmo.  
Una mano corse fra le gambe a masturbarsi.  
\- Sì, ma mi piace anche scoparti da dietro. Hai dei bei fianchi… - con questo gli diede uno schiaffo. Alessio urlò di dolore per poi scemare in un gemito, come di consueto.  
Era una cosa strana, se si prendeva uno schiaffo in un qualunque momento provavi male e basta, lì era tutto una mescolanza di sensazioni fortissime e contrastanti e quel calore provato dopo il dolore si espandeva e si mescolava al resto.  
Sinisa aumentò i colpi così come la mano di Alessio prese il ritmo nel proprio membro, a quel punto venne per primo, tendendosi tutto e gemendo più forte.  
I muscoli della sua schiena, ora un po’ più sviluppati, erano tesi ed evidenti e strinse anche le natiche, Sinisa capì subito che era venuto così uscì, lo girò supino stendendolo sotto di sé e rimanendo in ginocchio completò con la mano, arrivando all’orgasmo sul suo petto e sul suo ventre, proprio come quella notte.  
Solo a quel punto Sinisa si chinò a baciarlo, ridendo.  
\- L’abbiamo fatto uguale… allora ti è proprio piaciuto… - Commentò Alessio constatando che essere intraprendenti premiava davvero con lui. Sinisa gli prese l’orecchio fra i denti.  
\- Voglio che mi sorprendi ancora di più. - E questa sfida eccitò di nuovo Alessio che capì che voleva essere di nuovo provocato in altri momenti.  
\- Sarà divertente… - Commentò ormai sicuro di sé, tutt’altra persona da come era stata all’inizio, all’arrivo a Milano.  
Sinisa scivolò sul suo petto dove l’aveva sporcato, lo leccò sentendo il proprio sesso sapore. Alessio rimase steso beato con le braccia alte a farsi fare, felice di non avere nulla a cui pensare, che qualunque problema ora fosse così insulso da essere dimenticabile.  
“Funziona, funziona benissimo… non ho bisogno di cercarmi rogne, ho lui e sto bene così!”  
Ed in quel momento ne era davvero convinto.


	15. Le sfumature di Sinisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora qua, in ritiro col Milan... Alessio è in missione: sorprendere Sinisa! Ovviamente sa cosa gli piace e come farlo. Finchè, poi, Sinisa gli lancia un ulteriore sfida che Alessio coglie, ma non è facile realizzarla. Intanto un squarcio del Sinisa sotto la superficie, qualche sua sfumatura affascinante, per capire perchè Alessio ne è tanto ammaliato.

15\. LE SFUMATURE DI SINISA

  
Alessio scivolò silenzioso sotto la scrivania e mentre lui era occupato al telefono con, probabilmente, il presidente, gli tirò fuori l’erezione e la prese subito in bocca lavorandola senza farsi un minimo problema.  
Sinisa spalancò gli occhi e la bocca e per poco non gli scappò un’esclamazione sconveniente. Spostò svelto la scrivania per guardare se sensazione tattile corrispondeva e realizzò che era davvero lui che, entrato silenzioso, si era infilato sotto il tavolo per un lavoro davvero niente male.  
Dall’altro capo del telefono il presidente, che di solito mandava Galliani a parlargli salvo quando doveva ricordargli che a comandare era sempre lui, gli disse che avrebbero solo spedito via qualcuno, ma preso nessuno, su suo espresso ordine.  
\- Va bene, non mi aspettavo diversamente. Adriano sa i cedibili, per cui sono sicuro che troverà delle soluzioni. - Ora voleva scaricarlo, ma non sembrava intenzionato a farlo presto.  
Alessio non si fece problemi e proseguì il suo viaggio nell’intraprendenza e lì fra le gambe del mister lo sentì apprezzare molto i movimenti della sua bocca.  
Sinisa gli prese i capelli sulla nuca per avvertirlo che stava per venire, lo sentiva duro e pulsante.  
“Come diavolo fa ad avere un orgasmo mentre parla con quell’uomo poi… ok che gli sto facendo un pompino, ma insomma… “  
Poi si disse che doveva essere molto bravo, evidentemente.  
Alessio però non si separò, era lì per stupirlo ed intendeva farlo davvero.  
Così continuò e Sinisa voleva solo gemere e dirgli ‘sto per venire’, invece dovette parlare normalmente e dire un formale.  
\- Sono perfettamente consapevole che fino alla fine siamo in continuo esame, non mi aspetterei diversamente. Sì, la devo salutare anche io, ora. Allora ci sentiamo presto. Arrivederci. -  
E appena mise giù, fece appena in tempo a dire:  
\- Ale sto venendo… - che beh… venne.  
Quando lo vide rimanere lì con la bocca, si eccitò ancora di più e l’orgasmo fu più intenso e prolungato.  
Sinisa si sentì scuotere da dentro, molto violentemente.  
Poi lo separò, una volta finito, per guardarlo. Alessio si fece coraggio ed ingoiò e lui rimase shoccato ed eccitato oltre ogni limite. Questo non se lo sarebbe mai sognato. Non erano cose da tutti, avrebbe giurato che lui quel passo non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Sinisa ci mise un po’ a riprendersi, se lo prese in braccio a cavalcioni, con ancora il proprio membro fuori dai pantaloni, e carezzando la vita e poi su sulla schiena, cercò la sua bocca proprio poco dopo che si fu liberato. Alessio aveva ancora una smorfia spontanea che lo fece ridere, quando Sinisa succhiò la sua lingua ancora un po’ appiccicosa ed amara.  
\- Sei stato fottutamente sorprendente! - Disse sapendo che era quello che aveva cercato di essere.  
Alessio sorrise compiaciuto.  
\- Merito un premio? -  
L’altro ridacchiò stringendolo di più su di sé.  
\- Troverò qualcosa che possa piacerti… -  
Non aveva di certo dubbi su quello. Alessio si eccitò all’idea e prendendo la propria erezione in mano, dopo essersela tirata fuori dalla tuta, si masturbò facendosi poi aiutare da Sinisa che dapprima ci pensò con la mano, poi lo mise seduto sulla scrivania davanti a sé e ricambiò con la bocca, rifacendo la stessa cosa che aveva fatto prima lui.  
Sinisa sapeva, in una piccola parte di sé, che questo da un lato era tirare fuori un certo carattere e dall’altro era nascondersi per non affrontare i veri ostacoli, però non poteva nemmeno essere troppo pressante per spingerlo a fare una cosa che, lo sapeva bene, doveva essere una scelta spontanea.  
“Nel frattempo nessuno muore se ci divertiamo!”  
  
Nuova mattina, solito scenario.  
Sinisa aprì la porta per guardare fuori, vedendo che non c’era nessuno fece cenno ad Alessio di andare. Stava passando l’uscio quando sentirono delle voci svoltare l’angolo, così Sinisa poco delicatamente lo prese per il colletto, da dietro, e lo strattonò dentro appena in tempo per non farlo vedere da due della squadra.  
Alessio che per poco non si ritrovò strozzato, si divincolò indispettito dandogli un pizzicotto sul fianco, l’altro lo schiaffeggiò a caso beccandogli proprio la mano che non era stato veloce a togliere e così oltre al collo strozzato, si ritrovò anche con la mano dolorante.  
\- Cazzo, mister! -  
Non osava chiamarlo per nome, gli dava del tu in privato, ma da lì a chiamarlo per nome ce ne passava e lui non gli aveva mai dato il permesso.  
Sinisa chiuse la porta perché ormai nel corridoio c’era troppo via vai. I ragazzi si stavano svegliando diretti alla colazione, così dovettero aspettare.  
\- Tu mi pizzichi! Io reagisco di riflesso! - Rispose senza pentirsi del segno lasciato sulla mano.  
Alessio lo guardò torvo.  
\- Ho capito, ma cazzo! Tu mi strozzi per impedirmi di uscire! Ci sono modi più umani, sai? - Sinisa ridacchiò divertito.  
\- Se non ti sta bene non cercarmi più! - Ecco, tipica risposta da uomo che non intendeva cambiare il proprio modo di essere. Alessio fece un’altra smorfia e sbuffò.  
\- Certo perché tu non hai vie di mezzo! -  
\- Quelle sono per i deboli! - Il giovane ci avrebbe potuto scommettere anche su quella risposta.  
\- A volte la via più indolore è quella più difficile! Te che ti piacciono le sfide… prova questa! - Alessio si stava facendo furbo oltre che uno che rispondeva sempre e a Sinisa piaceva molto, infatti con le braccia conserte e appoggiato alla porta per stare attento ai rumori del corridoio, disse provocatorio:  
\- La via indolore? - Alessio annuì convinto continuando a massaggiarsi la mano, l’altro ovviamente rise. - Sei furbo, te lo concedo! - Alessio scosse il capo sconsolato.  
\- Una volta ci scambiamo i ruoli e vedi! - Lo disse senza riferirsi al sesso, ma ovviamente per Sinisa tutto era riconducibile al sesso e il ragazzo l’avrebbe presto imparato. Vedendolo imbronciato ed arrabbiato, ridendo lo prese per il polso e l’attirò a sé depositando subito le proprie mani sul suo sedere, premendoselo contro con un’espressione sadicamente divertita.  
\- Vuoi dominarmi? - A quel punto Alessio capì che intendeva in senso sessuale e arrossì tornando quel ragazzino introverso che era stato all’inizio della stagione.  
\- No io… intendevo che una volta faccio io lo stronzo con te, ma non… - Sinisa infilò la mano sotto i suoi pantaloni stringendo ulteriormente la presa, facendolo sussultare.  
\- Mmm… ma potrebbe essere interessante… -  
\- Che ti domino? - Chiese Alessio sorpreso sulla bocca di Sinisa che andava poi sul suo collo caldo.  
\- Che tu ci provi… vedere se ci riesci… - Decisamente una dimostrazione di forza di carattere e molto coraggio, esattamente quello che voleva tirargli fuori.  
Sinisa gli mordicchiò il collo senza lasciargli alcun segno ed Alessio si abbandonò sospirando in una nuova esplosione ormonale che fu fermata improvvisamente quando lo staccò da sé dicendo un improvviso ed inappropriato:  
\- Ecco, non c’è nessuno! - E così aprì la porta, controllò e velocissimo lo spinse fuori uscendo a sua volta visto che c’era il via libero.  
Alessio rimase inebetito nel corridoio a fissarlo come se avesse bestemmiato, Sinisa ridacchiò e gli diede l’ennesimo schiaffo nelle chiappe ormai sode.  
\- Va a fare colazione! - Con questo lo superò facendo finta di nulla.  
Se riusciva a fargli fare quel passo in più, poi rimaneva solo il coraggio di provare a prendersi la persona che davvero desiderava sopra ogni cosa, Alessandro.  
Perché un vero uomo affrontava anche le sfide più ardue e per Alessio, Alessandro era quella sfida ardua, la sfida della vita. Se ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe significato che era diventato uomo davvero. Ed era quello che Sinisa voleva.  
  
Alessio si prefisse di farlo durante il ritiro, ormai a giorni sarebbe ricominciato il campionato e quindi sarebbero tornati alla normale routine. Il che non precludeva le occasioni, però lui voleva farlo lì.  
  
Quel giorno pioveva molto, la squadra fece allenamento sotto la pioggia fredda e Sinisa rimase con loro a bagnarsi tutto il tempo. Sentendo la temperatura diminuire di molto, preferì farli finire prima e mandarli a riposare aggiungendo una sessione teorica prima di cena.  
Alessio come altri entrò tremando come un pulcino e Sinisa vedendolo rise. Anche lui era bagnato ed infreddolito, ma lui era quello che non mostrava debolezze.  
“Come diavolo fa, poi?”  
Fu così che, vedendolo entrare nel suo spogliatoio personale, che era quello del personale, si guardò intorno furbo e notando che nessun altro lo raggiungeva e che i suoi compagni erano tutti già passati, si infilò lì anche lui.  
Entrò, chiuse subito la porta e con aria divertita lo guardò mentre si spogliava convinto di vederlo strofinarsi almeno le mani per il freddo.  
\- Hai sbagliato spogliatoio? - Chiese ironico immaginando cosa volesse.  
Alessio sorrise sornione notando che nemmeno in privato mostrava segni di cedimento.  
\- Possibile che non hai freddo? - Sinisa si era tolto la cuffia con cui era stato fuori ad allenarsi, come praticamente tutti gli altri, ma la pioggia era stata così tanta che si erano bagnati lo stesso.  
\- Certo che ho freddo, ma non tremo come una femminuccia! Dove sono cresciuto era così per la maggiore parte dell’anno e se ti mostravi a tremare o a soffiarti le mani, ti prendevano così tanto in giro che poi avevi solo voglia di spararti! -  
Alessio lo guardò impressionato.  
\- Ogni tanto dimentico che sei serbo! Hai un accento così italiano che… - Sinisa rise con la sua bella risata sensuale e si sfilò anche la felpa, la maglia e la canottiera tutto in una volta, rimanendo a torso nudo.  
Alessio cominciò a spogliarsi a sua volta e rimasero un po’ in silenzio, poi il giovane tornò sull’argomento incuriosito dall’accenno alla sua infanzia.  
\- Era così ovunque od il tuo quartiere era peggiore degli altri? - Sinisa si stupì della domanda diretta e ficcanaso, di solito non ne faceva ma siccome era una specie di passo verso ‘il carattere’, decise di premiarlo rispondendogli.  
\- Là è così ovunque. è un paese di merda. La gente nasce cattiva e crescendo peggiora. Tutti. Nessuno escluso. è… - Si fermò rialzandosi in piedi una volta nudo, ci pensò guardando in alto e poi rispose. - è come se fossimo sempre tutti in guerra, costantemente, per sempre. Anche se è finita. - Alessio rimase impressionato da quelle parole. La fama dei serbi era famosa, ma sentire un serbo che parlava così della sua categoria era strano.  
Rimase indietro quando lui invece entrò nel locale delle docce e si riscosse sbrigandosi a spogliarsi e a raggiungerlo.  
Sinisa si girò una volta che lo raggiunse nel suo stesso getto, senza aprirne un altro. Gli fece spazio e lo condivise con lui con naturalezza.  
\- Ti ho impressionato? - Chiese piano, quasi delicato a modo suo. Alessio piegò la testa di lato.  
\- Non… non sono cose a cui si pensa regolarmente… la provenienza di qualcuno, il periodo della sua infanzia, cosa può aver passato… -  
\- Cosa può aver reso stronzo uno stronzo… - Aggiunse Sinisa sapendo che era quello a cui pensava. Alessio sorrise circondandogli il collo con le braccia.  
\- Io pensavo più a cosa può aver reso tanto forte uno che sembra incrollabile! - Sinisa ci pensò. Cos’era la forza, alla fine?  
Non mostrare debolezza era davvero forza anche se poi magari dentro di sé si voleva solo urlare e piangere?  
Aveva superato quella fase, ma c’erano stati momenti in cui tanto da fuori sembrava forte, tanto dentro stava male.  
L’aveva aiutato Dejan, perché lui era uguale, aveva passato le stesse cose, affrontava le stesse paure.  
“Siamo solo due anime sperdute Che nuotano in una boccia di pesci Anno dopo anno Corriamo sullo stesso vecchio terreno E cosa abbiamo trovato? Le solite vecchie paure…”  
Sinisa ricordò un verso di quella che era diventata romanticamente, ma anche tristemente, la loro canzone.  
Wish you where here dei Pink Floyd.  
\- La vera forza è interiore… - Mormorò sulle sue labbra, dopo avergliele accarezzate pensieroso. Alessio lo guardò sorpreso della sua riflessione. - Da fuori la gente può essere come vuole, ma se dentro piange non significa nulla. La vera forza è dentro, è nella testa, nel cuore. Quando non hai paura di come ti sveglierai perché sai che riuscirai ad affrontare tutto… quella è forza… e non la raggiungi da solo. Nessuno ci riesce. - Aveva detto troppo, se ne rese conto guardando i suoi sottili occhi scuri incuriositi e lucidi.  
\- Chi… chi ti ha aiutato? -  
Sinisa gli prese il viso fra le mani e, in risposta, lo baciò con la sua tipica prepotenza.  
Le lingue unite nelle bocche, in un’armonia totale, fece loro dimenticare tutto e Alessio si lasciò trasportare dall’eccitazione e dal calore. Il freddo di prima, provato fuori sotto la pioggia, era lontano ormai.  
Scivolò con le mani sul suo corpo, accompagnando l’acqua lungo i suoi muscoli possenti, in un fisico forte e massiccio, capace di dargli tanto piacere.  
Si spostò sulla schiena e poi andò giù, sui suoi glutei, ricordandosi della sfida che gli aveva lanciato. Provare a dominarlo.  
Alessio provò, appena cercò di farsi strada dentro di lui con le dita, Sinisa lo separò e lo spinse contro la parete, dimenticando l’acqua. Lo girò premendogli il viso contro le piastrelle, gli leccò l’orecchio e schiacciandolo con l’avambraccio contro le spalle, lo prese per un fianco.  
\- Eh no, non sarà così facile… devi impegnarti di più… - Con questo Sinisa prese la saponetta, la bagnò e si strofinò l’erezione subito dura. Quando fu sufficientemente scivolosa, senza preoccuparsi di prepararlo, entrò con un unica spinta possente.  
Alessio trattenne il respiro spalancando gli occhi, alzò le mani contro la parete e spinse contro Sinisa, il quale lo schiacciò ancor di più piegandolo in avanti, inarcandogli la schiena e prendendolo ancora meglio per i fianchi.  
\- Devi impegnarti molto di più… - Ripeté iniziando a muoversi in lui, per poi fermarsi quando il piacere iniziò a farsi sentire. - Oppure non ti piace così? - Alessio girò la testa con aria perplessa.  
\- Cosa? -  
Sinisa rimase fermo in lui.  
\- Devo fermarmi? -  
Ormai la voglia di dominarlo era bella che andata, adesso c’era ben altra priorità.  
\- Guai… guai se ti fermi… -  
\- Vuoi che contino? -  
Alessio gemette dei sì.  
\- Sicuro? - A volte gli piaceva sentirglielo dire e lui non si faceva pregare molto.  
\- Sì, sì scopami ti prego… ti prego scopami forte… - E così lo fece senza farsi più pregare, con delle scariche così violente che presero anche Alessio allo stesso identico modo.  
Venne prima il ragazzo, poi Sinisa e questa volta in lui, forse una delle prime e uniche volte. Alessio sentì una sensazione stranissima e si girò quando lo lasciò, lo circondò con le braccia ed insieme tornarono sotto l’acqua calda.  
Gli baciò la guancia e poi l’orecchio.  
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese delicato, ansimante.  
Sinisa annuì circondando la sua vita.  
\- Ho ripensato ad uno di quei periodi di merda e mi sono distratto. - Alessio sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Sinisa chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il viso venisse avvolto dall’incavo delicato del suo collo sottile e per un momento sentì una smisurata mancanza di Dejan.  
“Solo perché in ritiro non posso vederlo… beh rimedierò appena finisce!”  
Così pensando, si riprese tornando presto in sé.  
  



	16. Ancor più brutale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le cose sembrano belle e rosee, Alessio è sempre più preso da Sinisa e lui lo lascia fare, si divertono insieme in tutti i sensi e che ci potrebbe essere di male in tutto quello? Eppure Sinisa sa che non vuole che Alessio si innamori di lui, perciò appena se ne accorgerà, non cambierà idea circa le proprie intenzioni, perchè Sinisa non cambia mai idea. Ma la domanda per questo capitolo è: ce la farà Alessio a dominare Sinisa?

16\. ANCOR PIU’ BRUTALE  
  
Alessio ci riprovò, ma andò male, così ci pensò meglio, mentre dormiva con lui accanto girato dall’altra parte.  
Osservò nella penombra la sua schiena ampia, i tatuaggi che si intravedevano al buio.  
Un personaggio, insomma.  
“Gli sono piaciuto quando ho tirato fuori le palle, quando mi sono deciso sul serio. Gli piace lo scatto d’ira che ho, quando ce l’ho. Quando sono impertinente. Cose così… forse invece che semplicemente provare discretamente, devo essere più deciso, più sicuro.  
Strinse le labbra e dipinse col dito fra le sue scapole.  
“Dovrei sbatterlo con violenza contro il muro? Ma chi ha la forza?”  
Sinisa si girò sentendo il solletico nel sonno e gli spalmò il braccio sul fianco togliendogli il fiato per il colpo non da poco.  
Dopo aver ripreso possesso della respirazione, rimase a guardare il suo viso nel sonno.  
Sembrava un angioletto, quasi, se non era per la ruchetta decisa fra le sopracciglia.  
Corrucciato anche mentre dormiva.  
“Non è sereno. Quando dorme chissà cosa sogna…”  
Pensò istintivamente tornando col famoso dito sulla sua faccia a percorrere quella ruchetta turbata.  
Sinisa gli mise una manata sulla faccia brontolando nel dormiveglia, senza dire nulla di specifico. Alessio rise e mise giù la mano accoccolandosi contro di lui.  
“Ma poi perché dovrei dominarlo? Sto bene così come siamo.”  
Concluse perdendo quella voglia di provarci che l’aveva accompagnato per due giorni.  
  
Il mattino successivo il primo a svegliarsi fu Sinisa, prima della sveglia. Ormai l’aveva incorporata.  
Aprì gli occhi e per prima cosa guardò l’ora, poi spense la sveglia prima che suonasse. Infine si girò a guardare Alessio che gli dormiva accoccolato contro il braccio, la mano sulla spalla, ci respirava sopra.  
Accennò ad un sorriso e poi ad un’espressione un po’ turbata.  
“Spero che sappia che non ci sarà mai storia fra noi… queste sono scopate, sono esperimenti… “  
Da un lato c’era il rischio che, essendo giovane, si prendesse emotivamente.  
“E’ innamorato di quel suo amico, io non c’entro!”  
Così dicendo, si sfilò silenzioso via e andò al bagno col cellulare in mano per scrivere a Dejan.  
‘Mi manca il tuo culo!’  
Il massimo del romanticismo di Sinisa Mihajlovic!  
Poco dopo gli arrivò la risposta.  
‘E a me il tuo cazzo!’  
Poco dopo stavano facendo sesso virtuale.  
  
Tornato in camera, Alessio era a pancia in giù sul letto, tutto in diagonale. Il lenzuolo si era attorcigliato sotto di lui ed il piumino era ai piedi. Sinisa lo guardò con un sorrisino malizioso osservandogli la curva soda del suo sedere latteo e senza rifletterci andò crudelmente di lato e gli diede uno di quegli schiaffi che rimangono stampati sin nelle ossa.  
L’urlo di Alessio si sentì in tutto il corridoio, per fortuna non fu chiaro il luogo di provenienza!  
Dopo cinque minuti di urla e lamenti, Alessio concluse le imprecazioni con un:  
\- Ma perché sei così cattivo!? - Sinisa rise mentre si vestiva.  
\- Perché sì! - E punto.  
Il giovane lo guardò corrucciato dimenticando come quella notte avesse potuto pensare di rinunciare a dominarlo perché stava bene così.  
“Se lo merita invece!”  
E così tornò al suo piano iniziale.  
  
Piano che tentò di applicare quella notte, dopo una giornata passata a fargli il broncio.  
Fortunatamente era in grado di contenersi, aveva il dono dell’auto controllo, così nessuno notò che era arrabbiato con lui.  
Per tutto il giorno Sinisa non lo cercò e non lo calcolò, poi la sera quando fece per andarsene a dormire, Alessio lo seguì a ruota. Nel corridoio, da soli, il tecnico scherzò con lui.  
\- Ah, adesso ti è passata? Perché pregusti qualcos’altro? - Alessio lo fissò con sguardo sottile ed incattivito.  
\- Sono venuto a reclamare le tue scuse, il culo mi fa ancora male! -  
Sinisa rise sadico ed entrò in camera lasciando la porta aperta per fargli fare quello che voleva.  
Alessio entrò e chiuse, poi rimase con le mani ai fianchi in piedi in attesa. Voleva sembrare risoluto.  
\- Se il tuo culo non può essere utilizzato non ha senso che vieni qua! Dì un po’, poi… cosa racconti al tuo compagno di camera? Che poi chi sarebbe? Ancora Juraj? -  
Sinisa iniziò a spogliarsi disinvolto come niente fosse.  
\- Juraj, ma ormai non si fa più domande. Pensa che stia con qualcun altro perché ce l’ho con lui per la storia della punizione… - Sinisa sogghignò.  
\- Povero slovacco! - Quelli di una certa provenienza li chiamava per località.  
Si tolse anche i pantaloni e rimase in boxer e canottiera, intenzionato a non fare nulla per pura provocazione. Lo guardò divertito.  
\- Beh che fai? Dormi qua o vai in camera tua? - Chiese come se non gliene fregasse.  
“Ecco Alessio, impara come si fa gli stronzi dominatori!”  
Si disse.  
\- Dormo qua solo se me lo chiedi! - Sinisa capì che stava cercando di dominarlo ed aveva capito che partiva tutto dall’atteggiamento. Lo trovava carino e sorrise.  
\- Per me puoi fare quello che vuoi. Chiudi la porta se vai via. - Con questo si mise nel letto, coprendosi e poco dopo sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Alessio chiuse la luce.  
Rimase un attimo shoccato, incredulo che davvero non lo prendesse sul serio. Si montò di ulteriore rabbia perché lo ignorava e lo trattava male, così una volta che gli occhi furono abituati al buio, prendendo spunto dalla sua solita strafottenza, andò al letto, strattonò le coperte e gli si stese sopra, da dietro, poiché lui era prono.  
Gli prese i polsi e glieli alzò accanto alla testa, poi sul suo orecchio disse a denti stretti ed arrabbiato.  
\- Non puoi ignorarmi così! -  
\- Ah no? - Chiese provocatorio.  
\- No! - Rispose lui deciso tirandogli l’orecchio coi denti.  
\- Invece posso, lo sto facendo! - E a quella risposta testarda, Alessio lasciò l’orecchio per scendere a mordere la spalla, poi la scapola e poi ancora giù il fianco fino a scendere sempre più giù coi denti, sul suo gluteo. Li prese e li aprì proseguendo con la lingua nel mezzo e lì si occupò del tanto agognato ingresso di Sinisa, il quale invece di dargli un calcio decise di lasciarlo fare inarcandosi e sporgendo quella parte che pareva tanto interessargli. Piegò la gamba di lato e per Alessio fu ancora più facile usare la lingua prima e le dita poi.  
Il piacere fu inatteso, in realtà la foga di Alessio stava dando buon frutto.  
Quell’atto era tecnicamente piacevole, specie per un uomo, se fatto con decisione e fino in fondo era ancora meglio.  
Non lo fermò vedendo fin dove si sarebbe spinto e Alessio sentendolo sospirare di piacere alzò la testa per vederlo. Aveva il volto premuto contro il cuscino e gli occhi chiusi, si stava godendo il momento evidentemente apprezzato. Così sorrise compiaciuto e uscì leccandosi la mano per passarsela sull’erezione, non voleva perdere l’attimo, non voleva che la tigre si svegliasse.  
Si preparò da solo velocemente usando la saliva nella propria mano, poi quando fu sufficientemente duro e bagnato, gli si mise di nuovo sopra come prima, accostò la propria erezione ai suoi glutei e lo guardò cercando di capire se se ne sarebbe pentito.  
Sinisa ghignò in attesa.  
\- E’ tutto qua? Ti sei già esaurito? Ho avuto amanti più decisi, che son riusciti a scoparmi meglio! - Per Sinisa non era un dramma fare il passivo ogni tanto, anche se preferiva comandare.  
Se l’altro era abbastanza adeguato a quel ruolo, anche se momentaneo, glielo lasciava.  
Alessio capì che lo stava perdendo e non voleva, arrivato a quel punto.  
Così senza esitare più entrò deciso con un colpo solo.  
La sensazione che lo investì fu sconvolgente, completamente diverso dal prenderlo dentro.  
Tutta un’altra cosa.  
I brividi lo invasero immediati e lo scollegarono dal mondo intero. Rimase solo lui e la sua erezione in lui, stretta a quel modo, così ferocemente bello, caldo, elettrico.  
Così dopo un attimo cominciò a muoversi facendo perno con le ginocchia e dopo un paio di spinte sentì il bisogno di una posizione migliore, così si ricordò di come si metteva Sinisa e la replicò.  
Si alzò di più ed una volta dritto sulle ginocchia con Sinisa nella stessa posa, piegato davanti, continuò a spingere in lui provando ancora più piacere in quel controllo dove poteva affondare quanto e come voleva.  
Anche per Sinisa fu più piacevole e si sorprese nel provare quella sensazione calda e forte insieme.  
Cominciò a chiedere di più e più forte, caricando molto un Alessio che già lo era abbondantemente di suo.  
Non poteva evitare, non poteva proprio smettere.  
Aumentò, aumentò le spinte e la forza e la foga e poco dopo gli venne dentro senza realizzare nemmeno quando avesse iniziato, senza il minimo controllo.  
Bello, diverso, unico.  
“Lo voglio rifare!”  
Alessio cominciò in quel momento a capire la propria vocazione, il proprio ruolo. E capì anche che non era con Sinisa che poteva avere quel ruolo, che era stata una prova, un piacere, una parentesi, ma che sicuramente non si sarebbe ripetuto.  
Poco dopo uscì da lui ancora ansimante e si lasciò crollare a pancia in giù, nell’altro lato del letto.  
Sinisa lo guardò rimanendo su sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, insoddisfatto dal punto di vista dell’orgasmo.  
\- Sei venuto troppo presto! Si vede che non l’hai mai fatto così! -  
Alessio aprì le braccia spalmandosi a pancia in giù.  
\- Soddisfati pure, sono a disposizione! - Sinisa rise divertito e decise di accontentarlo, così si spostò dietro di lui e mentre si masturbava leccandosi la mano, gli guardò la natica colpita e notò le cinque dita di stamattina.  
\- Porca puttana, ti ho fatto davvero male! - Alessio brontolò girando la testa e piegando la gamba di lato per torcersi e guardarlo.  
\- Per cosa gridavo secondo te? - Così lui si piegò e iniziò dolcemente a leccare proprio dove c’erano i segni dello schiaffo.  
Delicatamente scivolò fra i glutei ed entrò con la lingua, poi con un dito e, poco dopo, con l’erezione dura ed insoddisfatta.  
Sinisa si riprese il ruolo che preferiva senza essere violento, sentendosi vagamente in colpa per avergli fatto effettivamente male.  
“Beh, la concessione che gli ho fatto non la faccio spesso…” Pensò fra sé e sé pensando che però era stato bello e piuttosto bravo.  
\- Hai un futuro… - Commentò fra una spinta e l’altra.  
\- Cioè? - Chiese ansimante Alessio, tenendo le mani al lenzuolo.  
\- Scopi bene… la gestisci bene… dovresti trovare la persona giusta… - Forse non fu delicato dirlo mentre se lo prendeva, dopotutto. Alessio aggrottò la fronte capendo cosa intendeva.  
\- Non sei tu? - E anche questo gli scappò fuori da proprio controllo.  
Sinisa si zittì e si concentrò sull’orgasmo che ebbe, poi uscì subito e lo girò bruscamente a pancia in su, per guardarlo. Lui gli stava sopra, ma non lo schiacciava col corpo, rimaneva su sulle ginocchia larghe e su un gomito, Alessio era steso in mezzo.  
\- Hai capito che non stiamo insieme, sì? Siamo delle belle scopate, ma io non sono e non sarò la tua storia. Puoi averla con Alessandro o non fare mai un cazzo con lui e l’avrai con qualcun altro. Ma non sono io. Noi scopiamo e basta. Io ti aiuto a fare esperienza, a scoprire il tuo vero carattere, a maturare… ma non è altro! - Fu maledettamente brutale e fu così che Alessio, sotto shock, non controllò le lacrime. Sentendole uscire sgusciò via da sotto di lui e veloce come un’anguilla si rivestì uscendo silenzioso dalla camera.  
Sinisa rimase sul letto a guardare la porta chiusa.  
Aveva pensato potesse succedere, ma aveva sempre cercato di essere chiaro per evitare quella situazione.  
Eppure eccoli proprio lì, dove aveva temuto.  
“Io sono più facile di Alessandro o chiunque altro con cui deve ricominciare da capo, rischiare, esporsi… sono qua e basta.”  
Era scontato, concluse.  
Sospirò e si gettò nel letto a pancia in su.  
“Domani dovrò vedere di lui!”  
Decise di lasciargli tempo e spazio, ma non troppo perché non voleva che si deprimesse troppo proprio in quel momento, ormai il campionato stava per ricominciare e lì ci sarebbe stata la risalita tassativa.


	17. Una confidenza sorprendentemente utile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio ha appena ricevuto una spranga di ferro in faccia da Sinisa ed ora deve leccarsi le ferite e reagire. Nella delusione, però, trova un sorprendente amico in Juraj (Kucka).

17\. UNA CONFIDENZA SORPRENDENTEMENTE UTILE

[ ](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/12745836_574678919351573_1835339782950799822_n.png?oh=4c40a3ba9cff06b4e191929fd90b5731&oe=57D419B3)

  
Alessio tornò in camera propria che non era troppo tardi, Juraj era appena arrivato e si stava mettendo in versione da notte. Quando lo vide si stupì innanzitutto di vederlo, convinto d’aver perso il compagno di camera. Poi strabuzzando gli occhi notò che stava piangendo e a quel punto si preoccupò non poco.  
\- Oddio, ma piangi? - Cose strane per lui che non era abituato a vedere uomini piangere!  
Alessio grugnì qualcosa e si chiuse in bagno per lavarsi il viso e piangere in santa pace.  
Juraj fissò la porta perplesso senza capire cosa dovesse fare, poi ricordandosi quello che gli diceva sempre Luca, ovvero che nel dubbio non doveva fare nulla perché se agiva di testa sua era sempre un danno assicurato, decise di mettersi nel letto cincischiando un po’ col cellulare, principalmente perché doveva fare la pipì e non solo.  
Rimase paziente a giocare col telefono, quando col mal di pancia sempre più insistente, decise di bussare.  
“Insensibile o no, io devo entrare!”  
\- Alessio? - Chiamò cauto.  
\- Lasciami in pace! - Piagnucolò. Juraj fece una smorfia alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Dai, per favore… -  
\- Non ho voglia di parlare, mi passerà. Lasciami solo un attimo! - E a quel punto Juraj non poté certo trattenersi.  
\- Ma puoi piangere quanto vuoi, solo che io devo fare la cacca! - A quel punto Alessio si decise ad aprire la porta con una faccia che era un misto fra l’offeso e lo stordito. Davvero aveva usato quell’approccio?  
Juraj alzò le mani in segno di resa istantanea e Alessio a quel punto rise.  
Doveva davvero fare la cacca!  
Quando si precipitò, gli scappò anche un sorrisino.  
  
Era steso nel letto sotto le coperte del proprio letto, quando Juraj uscì grattandosi la nuca dubbioso.  
\- Se vuoi è libero, però non te lo consiglio, credo potresti morire di puzza! - Il fatto che fosse serio e che non cercasse di sdrammatizzare per farlo ridere, era esilarante.  
\- Oh, non serve più grazie… sto meglio… - Juraj annuì per nulla intenzionato a farsi gli affari di Alessio o di chiunque altro, quindi si mise nel proprio letto e chiudendo la luce trafficò ancora un po’ col cellulare.  
\- Non vuoi sapere che ho? - chiese l’altro con il bisogno di parlarne.  
Juraj alzò le spalle.  
\- Se non vuoi dirmelo è uguale. - Il che in realtà era ‘no per nulla’. Non era curioso.  
\- Beh ecco… ho una relazione che non si può dire… - Juraj lo guardò aggrottato e rispose con la sua tipica logica ed il suo accento slovacco.  
\- Allora non dirla. - Alessio sbuffò.  
\- Intendevo che deve rimanere segreta, non posso dirti chi è! - Juraj stava per dire ‘allora non dirmelo’, ma si immaginò Luca che lo sgridava perché era insensibile, così si zittì e Alessio continuò come se glielo avesse chiesto. - E’ difficile… è… - tossì. - un uomo sposato. - Nella beata ingenuità di Juraj non poteva certo immaginare che fosse il mister, un uomo con forse più di venti anni di differenza. Per cui pensò a qualche compagno sposato che potesse sembrare gay, ma la sua fantasia fu bloccata dalle parole di Alessio che sembrava non sapersi più frenare. - E’ lì che vado tutte le notti. -  
\- Ah… pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me! - Ed era di nuovo sincero.  
Alessio sorrise.  
\- Che scemo. - Juraj voleva rispondere male, ma si morse la lingua. - Comunque mi ha elegantemente detto che sono solo una scopata e basta. - Juraj tornò a guardarlo dubbioso.  
\- Dire che sei solo una scopata non è elegante! - Precisò col suo accento slovacco. Alessio rise per entrambe le cose, sia l’accento che per quello che aveva detto.  
\- Era ironia! - Cosa che per lui era sconosciuta.  
\- Oh. - Concluse ricordandosi che Luca lo prendeva sempre in giro per questo.  
\- Lo sapevo… me l’ha detto da subito che cos’era. Però io… non so, vivere questa cosa con lui che era bella… boh, me l’ha fatto dimenticare. E quando me l’ha ricordato brutalmente ci sono rimasto male. Sono scappato piangendo come un bambino! - Non era felice della figura che aveva fatto e Juraj si girò sul fianco per guardarlo meglio, cercando di capire come si consolasse qualcuno.  
\- Lui non ti ha fermato? - Alessio scosse il capo guardando in basso.  
\- Non so perché ti racconto tutto. Avevo bisogno di dirlo, immagino. - Juraj sospirò. Voleva saperlo anche lui perché glielo stava dicendo, in realtà, visto che non sapeva cosa dire.  
\- Cosa farai domani? -  
\- Devo parlargli… lavoriamo insieme, ci vediamo ogni giorno, dobbiamo collaborare… devo… devo fargli credere che ho avuto un raptus, non so… ma che sto bene e non importa. - Juraj fece l’espressione da ‘tutto risolto allora’, senza capire che era un enorme facciamo finta.  
\- Bene! -  
Alessio sospirò non trovando gusto nel confidarsi con lui, utile come un calcio negli stinchi!  
\- Però non so se mi crederà… - Juraj non sapeva ancora cosa dire. Era così difficile avere conversazioni di quel tipo!  
\- Beh, domani vedi… in caso… in caso puoi essere sincero, no? - Alessio lo guardò stupito senza capire a cosa si riferisse. - Dì che ti stai prendendo e basta. Ma che ti passerà. Che ti dia tempo. Non si fa così? - Non che lui lo sapesse in realtà.  
\- Non voglio che creda che mi sto prendendo… e poi credo che sia anche un ripiego per la persona di cui sono davvero innamorato ma che non posso proprio avere. - Juraj a quel punto si era proprio perso e lo guardò torvo.  
\- Chi? - Alessio sospirò spazientito non trovando più giovamento da quella confidenza.  
\- Uno… che amo ma non posso avere e che non saprà mai di me. Così ho ripiegato su questa relazione e… - Anche se poi non era proprio vero perché sì, amava Alessandro da molto tempo, ma Sinisa non era nato come ripiego per dimenticarlo, era semplicemente arrivato ad aprirgli gli occhi, era diverso.  
\- Ma insomma, provi qualcosa o no per il nostro compagno? - Alessio lo guardò smarrito senza capire a chi si riferisse, poi capì che aveva pensato si trattasse di un compagno e pensò che fosse meglio così. Si strinse nelle spalle e ci pensò.  
\- Non… non lo so… - Juraj sospirò spazientito.  
\- Allora è inutile che parli con lui o con l’altro! Prima chiarisciti le idee! Poi parli e spieghi tutto. Se non sai cosa provi e cosa vuoi, cosa devi fare, scusa? Lascia così, rifletti e capisci e poi agisci! - Chiaro, semplice e ovvio.  
Alessio lo guardò stupito di quanto, alla fine, avesse ragione. Dopotutto era stato utile a modo suo.  
\- Credo… credo che hai ragione. Parlare per dire cosa? Devo capire un po’ di cose, prima. - Juraj annuì convinto.  
\- Secondo me sì, poi fa quel che vuoi! - Con questo si mise a pancia in giù e mise via il telefono per dormire. Alessio lo guardò ancora, stupito anche perché stava un pochino meglio.  
\- Grazie. - Juraj lo fissò di nuovo senza capire.  
\- Per cosa? - Per lui non aveva senso un grazie così a caso. Alessio rise. Aveva un suo perché quel ragazzo. Un modo di essere divertente senza volerlo.  
\- Niente… mi hai ascoltato, mi hai consigliato… - L’altro alzò le spalle.  
\- Ah… figurati! - Così si zittirono lasciando che il sonno li prendesse, molto prima per Juraj e molto dopo per Alessio, il quale ancora non sapeva come si sarebbe dovuto comportare con Sinisa.  
  
Entrambi misero piede giù dal letto con quella di chiarire con l’altro.  
Sinisa aveva paura che Alessio adesso giocasse male, Alessio aveva paura di non riuscire nemmeno a guardare il proprio mister.  
Così invece di chiudersi ed evitare come avrebbe fatto prima, decise di prenderla di petto e affrontarlo subito, sicuramente lui avrebbe apprezzato.  
E così fu, in effetti.  
Sinisa aprì la porta della camera per andare da Alessio, ma si ritrovò la sua faccia davanti, occhi piccoli e rossi ed un’aria consumata. Stupito rimase un attimo a fissarlo.  
\- Stavo venendo da te! - Alessio fece un sorrisino di incoraggiamento a sé stesso mentre si sentiva morire… ma più che altro di imbarazzo.  
\- Con Juraj non sarebbe il caso. -  
\- Tanto non capisce un cazzo! - La sua risposta fu divertente e l’aiutò a ridere.  
\- Ha un problema con l’ironia, ma in realtà è abbastanza presente. -  
Sinisa poco convinto replicò facendosi da parte:  
\- E’ l’abbastanza la chiave! - Alessio entrò sempre ridendo, conscio che dopotutto non era così terribile come aveva pensato. Questo forse significava che potevano avere anche un rapporto meno sentimentale.  
Sinisa chiuse la porta e cominciò subito, andando al sodo.  
\- Mi dispiace che sei stato male, ma sono sempre stato chiaro. Quando ho capito come stava per te, ho dovuto ricordarti quello che c’è fra noi. - Alessio sospirò ed alzò le mani per fermarlo, con un certo sforzo proseguì.  
\- Lascia stare, io… lo so che cosa è per te. Solo che stavo bene, era facile, non sentivo la necessità di complicarmi l’esistenza con altri e… non so, ho dimenticato di proposto tutto. Però so che… che per te è solo una scopata… solo che io ora… devo chiarirmi le idee. - Silenzio, sospiro. Occhi su quelli di Sinisa, serio. - Vorrei prendermi del tempo per capire cosa voglio, cosa provo… -  
Sinisa lo guardò circospetto cercando di non essere troppo brutale.  
\- Quindi niente scopate? - Alessio scoppiò a ridere lasciando andare la tensione.  
“Forse questo era brutale… ma se ride va bene|”  
\- No. Per ora. Se capisco cosa provo, che non ci sono sentimenti nemmeno da parte mia, possiamo anche riprendere… così, per passatempo… finché non ho un motivo migliore per smettere… -  
\- Finchè non cominci una vera relazione, vuoi dire. - Sinisa era quasi la copia di Juraj, Alessio se ne rese conto in quel momento. Un po’ diverso ma fondamentalmente simile.  
Annuì con un sorriso un po’ spento.  
\- Sì. -  
\- Bene, è importante che ti chiarisci le idee, che capisci cosa vuoi. E’ segno di maturazione. - Ed era quello che voleva per Alessio che rimase a guardarlo stanco per il mancato sonno. - Hai dormito poco, eh? - Disse poi prendendogli il viso fra le mani e guardandolo bene. Alessio sussultò a quel contatto ma non si mosse.  
\- Inevitabile. -  
Sinisa rimase a guardarlo un istante, poi sorrise e gli baciò la tempia affettuoso.  
\- E’ stato bello stanotte. - Non che questo l’aiutasse a mantenere la propria idea di non fare nulla. La voglia di ripeterlo tornò prepotente, ma si controllò.  
\- Anche per me. - Rispose piano. Sinisa stava per baciarlo, ma si fermò e si ritrasse lasciandolo andare.  
\- Andiamo a fare colazione. - Disse poi. Alessio annuì e cercando di mascherare quella propria spossatezza, controllò che non ci fosse nessuno ed uscì velocemente, seguito da un Sinisa silenzioso.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se nella realtà stanno in camera insieme e se sono amici, so che Juraj fa gruppo con Luca Antonelli e Andrea Bertolacci, suoi compagni al Genoa. Però non ho notato amicizie di spicco per Alessio, perciò ho semplicemente preso uno che mi piaceva.


	18. Il sergente di ferro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci immergiamo di nuovo nel mondo di Sinisa, ma del Sinisa allenatore. Nel tutto non ho dimenticato Alessio e la sua pausa. Ma come si gestisce una pausa dalla persona che vedi ogni giorni e che comunque è la tua nuova ossessione? Specie a quell'età dove quando ti piace qualcuno non puoi proprio farne a meno? Vediamo come se la cavano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avevo detto che amo quest'uomo, in questa fic ho reso l'idea dei molti motivi per cui lo amo. Secondo me è un eccezionale professionista e col Milan aveva davvero fatto miracoli con quel che aveva. Quando ho scritto questo capitolo, le cose erano nel pieno del momento bellissimo, i famosi 9 risultati utili di fila. Era tutto così bello che ho detto 'guarda come ci è riuscito!' Ed ho scritto. Nel capitolo faccio riferimenti specifici a giocatori e situazioni realmente avvenute, come quel che Sinisa ha detto a Zapata, o quando si è infuriato come una bestia contro Balo.

18\. IL SERGENTE DI FERRO

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/sinisa26.jpg)

  
Il ritiro finì poco dopo con la prima partita di campionato dopo la pausa invernale, era l’epifania ed il Milan perse 1 a 0 contro il Bologna.  
Forse fu per colpa della pausa invernale, appunto, ma quella sera le urla di Sinisa furono particolarmente feroci.  
Da far tremare le mura e farsela sotto persino per i più adulti ed i più duri.  
Sinisa non risparmiò nessuno, gridò contro uno per uno, poi gridò a tutti e poi tornò sui peggiori che rimasero muti ad ingoiarsi le lacrime.  
Errore fatale dimenticarsi la sua furia.  
Sicuramente non sarebbe successo di nuovo, non tanto facilmente.  
\- Più schifo non potevate fare! E di partite di merda ne ho viste molte! Come si fa a non tirare fuori un goal, uno che sia uno? Con tutte le occasioni che ci sono state, tutte quelle che si potevano creare… cazzo, era il Bologna, il Bologna! Schifo non si avvicina nemmeno a quello che avete fatto! Credete che sia io quello nella merda? Se mi esonerano perché perdiamo io mi trovo un altro club e ricomincio, ma voi restate in questa stessa merda e chi verrà dopo non avrà una bacchetta per tirarvi fuori e sapete perchè? Perché solo voi potete uscirne, voi e basta! E’ ora che lo capiate! Che non esiste nessuno al mondo in grado di trasformarvi in una squadra vincente, nessun presidente che compra giocatori forti o allenatori geniali con strategie sopraffine! Siete solo voi che potete trasformarmi nella squadra che vince! Perché la vittoria parte dalla testa, dall’atteggiamento, dalla voglia di vincere, non dai goal che piovono dal cielo per miracolo! Siete voi che avete la palla ai piedi, voi che la gestite, voi che la perdete! E’ solo colpa vostra se andate in merda! Non credete che a me freghi qualcosa di essere esonerato, eh? Io ne ho passate di peggio, questo per me è niente! Siete voi a pagare! -  
Questa fu la parte conclusiva, quella meno traumatica.  
  
I giorni successivi non si fece che parlare di esonero e di Sinisa a rischio.  
Sentendolo, Alessio andò da lui uno dei pomeriggi dopo l’allenamento regolare. Bevanda energetica alla mano per reintegrare i sali, bussò allo studio dove si era chiuso senza andare prima a darsi una rinfrescata in spogliatoio. Alessio era strafondo e sudato e Sinisa quando lo vide si aggrottò.  
\- Devi lavarti e asciugarti, così ti ammali! - Alessio aveva anche un asciugamano intorno al collo. Annuì ma si avvicinò alla scrivania, poi si sedette nella sedia davanti e titubante, rigirandosi la bottiglia fra le mani, disse piano:  
\- Sarai davvero esonerato? - Questo colpì Sinisa. Fra tutti solo lui sarebbe potuto venire a chiederglielo e a preoccuparsene. Sorrise addolcito, dimenticando almeno per un secondo tutti i problemi che sembravano esserci in quel momento.  
\- Non ho ancora parlato col presidente. Le voci sugli esoneri ci sono appena si perde, è normale. - Alessio si strinse le labbra dispiaciuto, questo non lo tranquillizzava. Rimase con gli occhi bassi e Sinisa si alzò dalla scrivania e si mise davanti a lui, appoggiato al bordo. Alessio alzò lo sguardo, finalmente.  
\- Non devi preoccuparti per me. Voglio che giochi lucidamente. - Alessio annuì.  
\- Mi dispiace se paghi tu per noi. - Sinisa si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Se si perde paga sempre l’allenatore, è una cosa che so. Quello che mi fa infuriare è l’atteggiamento della squadra, bisogna risalire, bisogna lottare. Avete tanto che potete dare, non siete scarsi come sembrate in certe partite. Questo mi dà fastidio. Che non tirate fuori tutto quello che avete! Non è una squadra da prima posizione in campionato, ma nemmeno da ultima! - Alessio l’ascoltò cercando di tranquillizzarsi, non sembrava agitato ma agguerrito e sperò che la squadra prendesse da lui questa caratteristica.  
\- Come farai ora? - Sinisa sorrise.  
\- Sai… ho superato davvero cose peggiori di queste e le ho sempre affrontate in un modo. - Alessio si concentrò su quella risposta e lui, sempre sorridendo, gliela diede. - A testa alta, guardandola dritta negli occhi e abbattendola. Ho combattuto faccia a faccia con tutto quello che mi ha ferito e quasi ucciso. Se ci sono problemi li identifico e li abbatto. Cosa c’è che non va nel Milan nel dettaglio? Quel giocatore era bravo ed ora sembra un brocco? Bene, quel giocatore dovrà tornare ad essere bravo! Se uno non ha talento non glielo chiedo, ma se uno ce l’ha e lo usava, bene. Deve tornare ad usarlo. Come? C’è un sistema per tutto. Bisogna capire perché quel giocatore non fa più bene come prima. Ha un impedimento fisico? L’età? Infortuni che gli han tolto cose che non potrà più avere? O è una cosa mentale? Un dettaglio tecnico? Correzioni a livello d’esecuzione? Si analizza e si trova una soluzione. Sono abituato a rimboccarmi le maniche e a risolvere le cose una per una senza fermarmi a piangermi addosso. -  
Alessio rimase colpito, l’avrebbe ascoltato ancora per un’ora.  
“Se hai un problema lo analizzi e trovi una soluzione. Molti allenatori quando la squadra è in crisi e ci sono giocatori bloccati, semplicemente imprecano e dicono ‘ma perché non gioca più come prima?’, ma magari si limitano a sostituirli e basta, o a pregare che tornino come prima. Lui no. Lui analizza il motivo per cui uno non va e vede di risolverlo.”  
Alessio tradusse fra sé e sé il suo sistema d’affrontare il problema e Sinisa si mise a parlare con lui a livello pratico, portando alcuni esempi, fra cui Honda e Montolivo. Parlò anche di Kucka, in cui vedeva del talento che non poteva portarlo ai massimi livelli per un centrocampista, ma che poteva comunque fare molto meglio di così. Alessio rimase assorbito da lui, dal suo modo di fare e di vedere le cose, dalla capacità di analizzare ed arrivare in fondo al problema. Era eccezionale, penso Alessio inebetito, coinvolto da lui e dalla sua forza mentale.  
\- Prenderai giocatore per giocatore e a seconda del suo problema specifico lo aiuterai a migliorare? - Sinisa annuì.  
\- Ma nel frattempo dovete essere uniti, dovete essere una squadra. L’unità è molto importante. Un gruppo che gioca. So che è difficile, siete stati assemblati da pochi mesi. Ma dovete sforzarvi. Fa la differenza quando la squadra è unita. Credimi. - Alessio si sentì responsabile. Sarebbe rimasto a chiedergli di quali altri giocatori pensava di poter far migliorare e Sinisa gli avrebbe risposto, ma decise che gli aveva rubato troppo tempo.  
Con un sorriso risollevato e colpito si alzò e sospirò.  
\- Grazie. Sto meglio. - Sinisa sorrise a sua volta e gli pizzicò la guancia affettuoso.  
\- Tu, ad esempio, tecnicamente sei perfetto, non hai bisogno di consigli di alcun genere, né correzioni. Il tuo bisogno è totalmente morale. Hai bisogno di rassicurazioni, di calma e tranquillità. Lavori bene così. - Alessio capì ancora meglio in cosa consisteva il metodo Sinisa.  
Provato sulla pelle, capì che avrebbe funzionato.  
“Prende un giocatore, lo analizza, lo destruttura e lo ristruttura a suo piacimento. Quando ha finito, ha ottenuto quello che voleva. Uno per uno, pezzo per pezzo. Incredibile.”  
Fu lì che realizzò che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Che da lì ad un paio di mesi quella squadra avrebbe iniziato a trasformarsi e avrebbe raggiunto obiettivi importanti.  
  
Sinisa cominciò ad imporre allenamenti speciali privati con determinati giocatori a cominciare da quella settimana, dopo la sconfitta col Bologna e la chiacchierata con Alessio.  
Il primo a subire il misterioso allenamento speciale fu Riccardo, una volta che cominciò a giocare meglio, fu il turno di Keisuke. Con lui fece quasi miracoli visto da quanto non giocava così bene. Gli si chiedevano goal, era vero, però anche assist, copertura sulla fascia e partecipazioni attive agli attacchi, per non parlare della riuscita dei passaggi.  
Lentamente tornò a fare tutto, fino al culmine di un goal da fuori area straordinario che fece tirare fuori a Sinisa uno dei più bei sorrisi della stagione.  
Dopo aver riesumato Keisuke, Sinisa passò un po’ obbligatoriamente a Zapata. Cristian aveva un problema di tipo mentale, cioè il suo livello era quello, da lì non si migliorava molto. Però il suo problema era tutto mentale. O meglio, di concentrazione.  
Così un giorno che si trovò ad utilizzarlo all’ultimo, lo prese in parte e gli disse:  
\- Tu sei un bravo giocatore. Solo che hai problemi di concentrazione. Ma se sei concentrato non ce n’è per nessuno! Hai un fisico forte, sei molto veloce e dannazione, hai tutto quello che serve ad un difensore per difendere bene. Per cui ora hai un paio d’ore per concentrarti e ricordati tutto quello che serve ad un difensore per difendere bene. Per quando scenderai in campo, tu lo farai in quel modo. - Cristian scese in campo e difese così bene da impedire ad un certo Gonzalo Higuain capocannoniere da 25 goal a metà stagione, di segnare.  
In realtà fu la trasformazione più veloce.  
Poi Sinisa si impegnò con Juraj. Per lui il discorso era puramente tecnico, dovette insegnargli certi movimenti e trucchi dalla A alla Z, ma alla fine ne valse la pena. Piano piano, di partita in partita, riuscì a giocare sempre meglio, pur con i suoi soliti limiti di giocatore incompleto. Alla fine di una qualunque sua azione tendeva sempre a rovinare tutto, ma nessuno era perfetto.  
Alessio rideva immaginando i commenti di Sinisa.  
“Non gli si può certo chiedere di fare tutto bene! Già che parta ed esegua bene per tre quarti un’azione è una grande conquista! Non facciamo gli schizzinosi!”  
  
Il Milan ebbe ancora pochi scivoloni dopo il Bologna, poi iniziò a vincere e pareggiare e non solo, anche a giocare meglio, sempre meglio, con sempre più convinzione, voglia di vincere, di dimostrare, di reagire tutte le volte che si prendevano goal.  
L’atteggiamento fu il cambiamento più evidente, il non agitarsi, l’aver voglia di giocare, il non arrendersi fino all’ultimo minuto.  
Alla domanda su cosa intendeva fare con Balo, Sinisa aveva scosso il capo.  
\- Non sono Dio. - Come per dire che solo Dio poteva fare qualcosa con lui.  
Ma tale risposta arrivò dopo una delle peggiori sfuriate del mister, una di quelle da tremare e temere per la propria incolumità.  
Quel giorno se non mise le mani addosso a Balo, fu un miracolo.  
Il signorino aveva avuto il malaugurato atteggiamento passivo nei 5 minuti concessi a fine partita. Esattamente i minuti in cui avevano preso un goal e per poco anche il secondo che sarebbe valso il pareggio al posto della vittoria.  
Momento di sofferenza dove gli avversari attaccavano, Balo fermo davanti ad aspettare una palla che non sarebbe mai arrivata.  
A fine partita Sinisa schizzò furioso verso di lui. Riccardo a bordo campo lo vide sfilare ringhiando il suo nome, impensierito su come comportarsi, il collaboratore del mister fu più veloce a rincorrerlo e a convincerlo a non andargli contro in quel momento, ma farlo nello spogliatoio.  
Lì non ebbe pietà.  
Gli disse di tutto a tali livelli che gli altri ammutolirono spaventati. A due centimetri dal suo viso, lui impassibile e serio a fissarlo e ascoltarlo mentre gli gridava contro.  
\- Tu cosa credi di essere, speciale? Tu hai finito con me! Ti avevo avvertito che se non facevi squadra non avresti giocato, ti ho dato una seconda occasione, non ne avrai una terza! Bisogna correre in difesa, tutti, specie negli ultimi minuti quando la squadra che perde cerca disperatamente un goal! Tu corri perché io ti dico di correre! Non sei nessuno, non sarai mai nessuno! E non credere di essere perseguitato dal mondo che ti odia, perché sei tu che comportandoti così odi te stesso! La tua gloriosa carriera finita nel cesso perché sei una testa di cazzo che pensa che le palle gli debbano arrivare! Sei un perdente dentro che odia il 90 % di quello che fa! Sei una piaga per tutti! -  
Con questo lo lasciò senza avvertimenti nuovi, perché per lui il discorso era chiuso. Mario era finito. Stop.  
Riccardo e Alessio, così come gli altri intorno, si rilassarono vedendolo allontanarsi. Felici che non fossero andati alle mani. Ma quando Mario decise di rispondere, i cuori per un momento si fermarono.  
\- Se soffri la pressione perché hai paura che ti esonerino per ogni stronzata, non è colpa mia! - Tutti lo guardarono dicendosi se non fosse impazzito. Nessuno fiatò.  
Il silenzio calato fu innaturale, nemmeno un respiro.  
Quando Sinisa Mihajlovic era così arrabbiato, non si rispondeva. Mai.  
Mario l’aveva fatto e non solo, l’aveva accusato di qualcosa.  
Sinisa si girò lento, lo guardò con quello sguardo da pazzo furioso che aveva avuto per tutto il tempo, solo con una punta di luce omicida in più.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese sottile.  
\- Soffri la pressione e te la prendi con me! - Lo ripeté pure convinto, Riccardo lo tirò per il braccio per zittirlo, ma fu tardi. Sinisa gli fu davanti in un lampo e lo spinse così forte da farlo finire seduto, poi puntandolo col dito e chino su di lui, gridò.  
\- Pressione? Questa è pressione per te? Questo non è un cazzo! La vera pressione è sapere che il tuo paese è stato bombardato e non sapere se i tuoi sono vivi! Non avere notizie loro, avere le comunicazioni saltate, avere il divieto di viaggiare per andare a vedere di loro! Quella è pressione! Questo non è un cazzo! E tu osi anche piangerti addosso dicendo che ce l’hanno tutti con te? Sei ridicolo! Non sei nessuno, non sei nei pensieri nemmeno di un bambino! Ormai sei una barzelletta ed è solo colpa tua! Cambia atteggiamento, sii umile. Corri come corrono gli altri, impegnati, sii presente nelle azioni in attacco, corri in difesa a coprire, costruisci il gioco, passa la palla come si deve! Vedrai come tornerai ad essere un eroe! Vedrai la differenza da ora! -  
Fu la mano di Alessio sul suo braccio, riconobbe la presenza, il suo tocco diverso, gentile.  
Sinisa si fermò perché ci stava andando giù pesante, gli occhi di Mario ora brillavano con delle lacrime che non voleva versare, ma che erano pronte.  
Così tornando in sé si alzò e se ne andò via.  
Con un Alessio sotto shock almeno quanto gli altri.  
  
Alessio cercò di non farsi notare, aspettò che scoppiasse il caos prima di sgusciare silenzioso fuori. Il cuore in gola e la paura di non trovarlo. Guardò prima a destra e poi a sinistra e lo vide entrare in un bagno.  
Con uno scattò gli fu dietro e poi dopo un bussare sbrigativo, disse solo il proprio nome.  
La serratura scattò e lui poté entrare.  
Rimase davanti alla porta di nuovo chiusa alle proprie spalle e lo guardò muoversi per il bagno vuoto, grandi passi veloci, aria furiosa, testa ripetutamente scossa.  
\- Colpa mia, colpa mia che l’ho fatto giocare! Non succederà più! Ecco! Pressione! Io pressione! Questa non è niente! Gliela darò io la pressione! - Alessio pensò che non sarebbe voluto essere al posto di Mario, tuttavia cercò un modo per calmarlo.  
Non trovandolo, aspettò che si calmasse da solo.  
Sinisa continuò a camminare ed imprecare ancora per un po’, poi ad un certo punto si fermò, respirò a fondo con gli occhi chiusi, poi li riaprì e disse piano:  
\- Ok, sono calmo. -  
Alessio fece un sorrisino imbarazzato e dispiaciuto.  
\- Mi dispiace. Mario è una bella sfida, eh? - Sinisa stava per rispondere sbrigativo, ma si fermò e lo guardò corrugato ripensandoci con attenzione, come se qualcosa gli fosse venuto in mente solo ora.  
\- Già… probabilmente nessuno ci ha nemmeno mai perso tempo seriamente… - Alessio capì subito che stava pensando di tornare sui suoi passi, ma non per scusarsi bensì per vincere la famosa sfida.  
\- Non so, non lo conosco molto… - Sinisa annuì pensieroso.  
\- Gli allenatori con lui mollano subito, c’è chi ha il coraggio di tenerlo in panchina, chi lo tiene in campo cercando di prendere quel po’ che si degna di dare. Ma fondamentalmente nessuno ci ha mai provato davvero. -  
\- Cosa vuoi dire? -  
Sinisa si appoggiò al lavandino con il fondoschiena e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
\- Il suo problema è l’atteggiamento in campo, non il talento. Quello lo ha, ma non lo usa. Perché ha questo atteggiamento? - Alessio si strinse nelle spalle senza averne proprio idea.  
\- Atteggiamento svogliato? - Sinisa piegò la testa poco convinto.  
\- Risulta svogliato, ma non è questo. - Alessio alzò un sopracciglio senza capire e Sinisa scosse il capo sospirando.  
\- Ha qualcosa. Questo… questo è un atteggiamento da vittima. Non è mai colpa mia, è sempre colpa di qualcun altro. Perché sempre io? Perché ce l’hanno tutti con me? - Sinisa si zittì rimanendo a pensarci. Alessio non lo interruppe, ma poi scosse il capo e con un sospiro tornò presente.  
\- Ci devo ragionare un po’! - Il giovane rimase sorpreso e curioso al tempo stesso.  
Forse era questo, si disse. Nessuno si era mai fermato a cercare di capire il motivo di quegli atteggiamenti sbagliati di Mario.  
\- Ci riuscirai. - Concluse Alessio sorpreso di questa sua stessa sicurezza. - Se non ci riesci tu, non può nessuno. - Aggiunse poi ancor più scosso. Sinisa si fermò meravigliato di quelle parole, rimase davanti a lui, piegò la testa di lato e sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Grazie. - Poi gli carezzò la testa bagnata per la doccia appena fatta, scese sulla guancia e seguì il suo indomabile impulso di baciargliela.  
Alessio trattenne il fiato e si sentì il cuore accelerare come un matto, stava per prenderlo per le spalle e girare la testa verso la sua bocca, ma si trattenne e si limitò a chiudere gli occhi catturando quel brevissimo istante piacevole.  
“Le sfumature di Sinisa Mihajlovic.”  
Pensò fra sé e sé, ricordando quello che aveva detto nella sfuriata sulla pressione.  
Quando Sinisa si staccò rimanendogli vicino e davanti, con la mano sulla sua spalla, non poté trattenersi.  
\- Mi dispiace per quello che hai passato. - Sinisa capì a cosa si riferiva, spense un po’ il sorriso, ma strinse la presa sulla spalla e fece un cenno del capo.  
\- Andiamo? -  
Così non rispose, non aggiunse nulla e non approfondì, come spesso faceva se si trovava a tirare fuori piccole parti intime di sé.  
Alessio lo capì e l’accettò annuendo con un sorriso sereno. Quindi si spostò e aprì la porta uscendo.  
Dentro di sé una sensazione di confusione profonda, le settimane erano passate senza che loro ci ricascassero, ma a volte c’erano stati momenti simili, dove Sinisa era stato particolarmente dolce o premuroso, a modo suo.  
Momenti che gli avevano fatto battere il cuore.  
Però poteva controllare la situazione.  
Nel bene e nel male, poteva riuscirci.  
“Per cui se cederò e lo bacerò di nuovo, sarà perché voglio, non perché non posso evitarlo.”  
Alessio sapeva che era diverso.  
Subire il fascino di qualcuno, desiderarlo, stare bene con lui era una cosa, amarlo era un’altra.


	19. Un'attenzione speciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiamo arrivando al punto della situazione, lì dove Sinisa voleva portare Alessio. La sua crescita, fra un sistema ed un altro, è andata avanti ed ormai il giovane difensore comincia a camminare da solo e a farlo bene, rendendo fiero il suo mister. La questione della febbre è vera, nel bel periodo del Milan Alessio si è ammalato ed è stato fuori un due partite, sostituito da un sorprendentemente buono Zapata.

  
19\. UN ATTENZIONE SPECIALE

  
Alessio si sentiva strano, stanco. Non aveva fatto ancora molto, che già era lì col fiatone. E poi i brividi di freddo. Quel giorno faceva proprio ma proprio freddo.  
In palestra al mattino a fare i soliti esercizi sempre col mister che si teneva a giusta distanza, si ritrovò a farli con la tuta lunga, cosa che di solito non avveniva visto che vestiva con quella corta perché sudava.  
A metà si ritrovò sfinito e sudatissimo.  
Sinisa finì la propria macchina e si girò a guardarlo per vedere come mai stava fermo, quando lo vide capì subito che aveva qualcosa.  
\- Ale, hai un’aria orribile! - Alessio aggrottò la fronte indispettito.  
\- Grazie! - Sinisa non lo calcolò e si avvicinò chinandosi, gli prese il viso fra le mani e sebbene fosse sudato, lo toccò. Guance, fronte e poi collo. Alessio trattenne il fiato e sentì i battiti aumentare immediatamente.  
\- Cosa… -  
Poi Sinisa appoggiò le labbra alla fronte sudaticcia.  
\- Hai la febbre. - Alessio si era perso la frase, troppo occupato a perdersi nel mare di sensazioni che quel tocco gli stava provocando.  
\- Cosa? -  
Sinisa lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Hai la febbre. Misuratela. Vieni. - E così dicendo lo prese per il braccio e l’alzò poco gentilmente trascinandolo nell’infermeria ovviamente vuota poiché fuori orario. Lo fece sedere nella sedia e cercò nei cassetti un termometro che trovò fra imprecazioni dopo aver messo tutto in disordine. Alessio ridacchiò divertito.  
\- Poi scrivi un biglietto e dì che sei stato tu altrimenti penseranno che è stato un ladro! -  
Sinisa sogghignò, poi gli consegnò il termometro elettronico dicendo di metterselo. Alessio eseguì silenzioso e lo vide scrivere davvero il biglietto. Sorrise, poi il termometro suonò e se lo tolse leggendo i gradi, alzò un sopracciglio stupito e Sinisa tese la mano impaziente, così senza dire nulla glielo consegnò.  
Sinisa lesse e imprecò.  
\- Cazzo, lo sapevo! Hai 38! - Alessio sospirò un po’ dispiaciuto, anche se dentro di sé era felice delle sue attenzioni.  
\- Che palle, proprio ora che a calcio sta andando bene… mi secca fare assenze così! - Sinisa mise giù il termometro e cercò della tachipirina negli armadi peggiorando di gran lunga la situazione rispetto a prima.  
\- Dove cazzo è la tachipirina? Possibile che non ne tengano? Sicuramente c’è! - Sembrava intenzionato a buttare tutto sottosopra e Alessio si sentì responsabile, così si alzò e piano lo raggiunse prendendolo e mettendolo tranquillamente in parte.  
\- Me la cerco io, ok? - Sinisa rimase indispettito a guardarlo, ma lo vide ottenere successo al primo colpo e così gli prese la scatola rosa e bianca di mano, ne tirò fuori una pastiglia e mettendo dell’acqua in un bicchiere di plastica, gli consegnò il tutto.  
Alessio la prese senza ribellarsi, trovandolo molto carino in quelle premure.  
Usciti dall’infermeria, Sinisa lo prese per il braccio tirandolo sempre poco gentilmente in cucina.  
\- Devi mangiare qualcosa, non puoi prenderla a stomaco vuoto. - Alessio indicò lo spogliatoio.  
\- Ma magari prima mi lavo… -  
\- Ormai sei asciutto, è più importante mangiare! -  
\- Ma ho lo stomaco chiuso, credo che vomito se mangio! -  
\- Alessio, non si prendono farmaci a stomaco vuoto. - E con questo Alessio sospirò e si lasciò sedere in una sedia, come se fosse moribondo.  
\- Non sto per morire. - Disse ridacchiando.  
\- Lo spero bene, poi che faccio io? - Lo disse senza rifletterci, ma nel suo pensiero si riferiva al calcio. Alessio per un momento rimase senza parole col cuore che iniziò ad andare veloce.  
“Davvero l’ha detto?”  
Quando si girò per dargli delle fette di pane tostate, realizzò che doveva aver capito male e esitò prima di dargliele.  
\- Che hai capito? Intendevo che faccio senza il mio difensore migliore! -  
Alessio chiuse la bocca dimenticata aperta e prese le fette dalla sua mano.  
\- Ma certo, ovvio. - Si ingozzò pur non avendo fame, solo per uscire da quell’imbarazzo assurdo.  
Sinisa approfittò per mangiare qualcosa anche lui, seduto di fronte. Ovviamente fissandolo che arrossiva ancora di più.  
\- Almeno adesso hai colore! - Commentò pure sfacciato e crudele. Questo fece ridere Alessio che gli diede un calcio e Sinisa fu felice d’averlo tolto da quel momento difficile.  
Mangiarono in silenzio, poi quando finirono Sinisa si alzò per poi dire come se fosse normale.  
\- Ci stai ancora pensando? Sono passate settimane, avrai trovato la risposta che cercavi… - Alessio ci rimase di stucco nel sentirglielo dire. Cercava una risposta a quesiti che era convinto non gli interessavano.  
Avviati verso gli spogliatoi, Alessio cercò di cambiare discorso.  
\- Ma tu non hai finito palestra… vai io mi arrangio… - Sinisa alzò le spalle.  
\- Posso anche andare via prima. - Così entrò con lui, chiuse la porta ed iniziò a spogliarsi senza esitare per la doccia. Anche Alessio doveva farla, non era la prima volta che si facevano la doccia insieme, gli allenamenti in palestra di mattina era rimasto un appuntamento fisso che non avevano voluto cambiare, ma l’accezione con cui li avevano fatti era stata completamente diversa. Per lo meno da parte di Sinisa. Alessio l’aveva fissato di continuo e sospirato ad ogni tipo di contatto o sguardo.  
Fare la doccia insieme era diverso se non eri in un certo argomento, se prima non c’era stato momento di imbarazzo. Come ora.  
Si ritrovarono così nudi insieme sotto la doccia, ognuno la propria. Ma quella volta lo sguardo di Sinisa gli stava fisso addosso.  
\- Allora? - Chiese tornando al discorso di prima. - Mi hai piantato dicendo che dovevi pensare e chiarirti le idee. Che si scopava solo se capivi il motivo per cui volevi farlo e non avevi di meglio da fare. - Sinisa lo disse un po’ provocatore, diretto come sempre.  
Ad Alessio prese un infarto e di colpo si sentì la febbre salire.  
\- Non lo so. Non lo so bene ancora. Lo controllo. Il mio istinto verso di te. Se voglio baciarti o farti di tutto riesco a trattenermi. Credo che non ci sia il sentimento che credevo. Però non sono ancora sicuro… non so se significa qualcosa che riesco a gestire la cosa. - Sinisa rimase colpito dalla sua lucidità e dal fatto che riuscisse a parlarne, così decise di provocarlo un pochino per metterlo alla prova. E mentre si passava la mano con il sapone sul corpo, indugiò sul proprio inguine, proprio fissandolo negli occhi.  
Alessio abbassò i propri per guardare la mano che si strofinava prima tutt’intorno e poi l’erezione stessa e istintivamente andò a fare la stessa cosa. Si rese conto che lo stava facendo e smise, poi si voltò di schiena e si infilò veloce sotto la doccia sciacquandosi. Sinisa ridacchiò silenzioso e non lo provocò più.  
Era proprio cresciuto, poteva dire che con lui aveva raggiunto lo scopo iniziale.  
  
Uscirono dalla doccia insieme, ognuno nel proprio spazio, nel proprio pensiero. Alessio avvolto nell’asciugamano si sedette nella panchina trovando faticosa la doccia, sentì d’aver bisogno di un po’ per riprendersi.  
“Allora ho davvero la febbre!”  
Tendeva a non fidarsi di quelle macchinette elettroniche, per questo non se la misurava.  
Sinisa notò che non si asciugava e dopo essersi tolto il telo, dimenticando che non era giusto provocarlo, si avvicinò a lui nudo. Non per sedurlo, ma solo per assicurarsi sulle sue condizioni.  
\- Stai peggio? - Gli toccò il viso bagnato e gocciolante, ma era caldo per via della doccia. - Mi sembri più caldo, però… - Disse.  
\- Ho fatto la doccia, è normale… - Commentò Alessio che si sentiva male ad essere toccato da lui dopo quanto successo, specie perché era nudo. Cercava di fissare da tutt’altra parte, ma non ci riuscì quando Sinisa pensò bene di attaccare di nuovo la bocca alla fronte. Non contento andò alla tempia e scese sulla guancia, chinandosi davanti a lui, piegandosi sulle ginocchia.  
Le parti intime completamente libere fra le gambe aperte e piegate. Alessio era proprio lì che aveva fatto cadere gli occhi.  
Cominciò a trovare difficoltoso il respiro, così come il famoso controllo.  
\- Così non va bene. - Mormorò piano.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese sulla sua pelle calda e umida, senza staccarsi. Le mani a tenerlo fermo.  
\- Mi provochi troppo. Ho detto che riesco a controllarmi, ma ti desidero lo stesso. - Sinisa sorrise nascondendogli il volto contro il proprio collo, parlando a diretto contatto col suo. La bocca sull’incavo, la mano sulla nuca dai capelli bagnati e spettinati. Le mani di Alessio sul suo petto, ma non a respingerlo, a sentire meglio il suo contatto che gli piaceva.  
\- Volevo capire in cosa consiste la differenza fra il farlo perché lo vuoi ed il farlo perché non resisti. - Alessio chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alla sensazione incredibile delle sue labbra che si muovevano sul collo.  
\- E se ti passo la febbre? - Sinisa rise.  
\- Sono molto più forte. - Alessio pensò che fosse il solito arrogante, poi realizzò che era così come diceva lui.  
“Posso anche non farlo. Sento che potrei dirgli no e respingerlo. Ci riuscirei. Però voglio farlo. Lo faccio perché voglio, non perché devo. È diverso. È bello lo stesso, ma c’è una libertà che mi rende capace di gestire la cosa, me stesso, il rapporto. Non mi sto lasciando più vivere e trascinare. La posso gestire.”  
E per mettersi davvero alla prova e testare questa teoria, gli prese il viso fra le mani, se lo separò di dosso e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Le emozioni tornarono prepotenti così come il piacere ed il calore. E probabilmente la febbre salì. O forse la scarica ormonale lo guarì momentaneamente.  
Ad Alessio non fu chiaro, si sentiva in mille modi diversi, ma le loro lingue di nuovo intrecciate fra loro erano il massimo, quel giocare insieme, quell’avere a che fare uno con la bocca dell’altro, esplorarsi, i sapori.  
Pensò di scendere con la mano a masturbarlo, ma decise che non era il momento, che non era il caso perché doveva mettersi alla prova.  
Si staccò da lui, lo spinse lieve ma deciso e Sinisa l’accontentò. Rimase giù davanti a lui con un sorriso soddisfatto ed orgoglioso.  
\- Sei arrivato dove volevo io. - Alessio si strofinò le labbra e con un moto di timidezza innata, disse:  
\- Non ancora. Non ho ancora parlato ad Alessandro. - Sinisa sorrise e gli carezzò dolcemente il viso.  
\- So che lo farai. - Ora ci credeva anche Alessio.  
  
Sinisa non fece giocare Alessio nella partita settimanale nonostante la febbre gli fosse passata due giorni dopo, non voleva fargli avere una ricaduta e comunque sapeva che non avrebbe avuto la stessa prestanza del solito. Per non rischiare né lui né la partita, decise di tenerlo fuori.  
Il discorso a Cristian Zapata fu molto convincente, tanto che giocò davvero bene.  
Ottimo traguardo, nel complesso, specie vista la partita finita bene, l’ennesima.  
Del resto un pari col Napoli non era certo male.  
Sinisa comunque scrisse e chiamò Alessio entrambi i giorni che rimase a casa, per vedere se stava bene, quanta febbre aveva e se aveva bisogno di qualcosa.  
“Magari lo fa con tutti ed io non lo so…”  
Si disse fra sé e sé cercando di capire se dovesse considerarsi speciale o meno.


	20. Gli altri tipi di amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rapporti sono più o meno definiti, forse più meno che più perchè dopotutto non è molto chiaro nemmeno a loro cosa sono! Ma sono qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è molto lungo, ormai le cose si sono tutte risolte e concluse, perciò è proprio un epilogo.

21\. GLI ALTRI TIPI DI AMORE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio14.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/sinisa2.jpg)   
  


 

La mano si spostò velocemente sulla sua coscia, scendendo poi all’interno fino a risalire all’inguine coperto dai pantaloni sufficientemente aderenti per sentire bene la posizione del suo membro, per ora non duro.  
Al contatto, Sinisa sussultò impercettibilmente e girò solo lo sguardo al lato, fulminandolo.  
Alessio lo guardò velocemente con aria innocente, ma non recepì l’antifona e continuò a toccarlo da sotto al tavolo.  
Sinisa si era seduto con loro a mangiare, di solito stava in un tavolo a parte con gli altri colleghi.  
Quella volta, però, c’era stato una specie di disguido ed era stato preparato un tavolo in meno.  
Siccome non erano a Milanello ma a Modena per giocare contro il Sassuolo, poteva capitare andando per alberghi di ritrovarsi con qualche disguido, capitava di rado ma succedeva.  
Sinisa non se ne fece un problema, disse ai suoi colleghi, tutti i membri dello staff, di distribuirsi per i tavoli e mangiare senza problemi.  
Così avevano aggiunto solo un paio di posti qua e là facendo stringere i ragazzi fra loro.  
Sinisa si era seduto accanto ad Alessio.  
Vicini abbastanza da poter spostare una mano fra le gambe del vicino senza essere sentito e notato dagli altri.  
Specie se Sinisa continuava a stare immobile e a fare finta di nulla così bene.  
Sogghignò veloce ed andò oltre, tornando al resto dei ragazzi che parlavano e scherzavano.  
Alessio era con Juraj, Luca e Andrea B, l’eterno trio.  
Oltre che Jack e Andrea P, anche questi una coppia ormai assodata.  
Alessio ammirò la sua capacità di scherzare e seguire i discorsi e ammirò ancor di più la tovaglia lunga che scendeva a coprire per bene sulle gambe.  
Stava strofinando con decisione, ma lento per non mostrare che si stava muovendo, e comunque attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni ora davvero stretti, Sinisa le gambe più aperte per facilitargli il compito.  
Raggiunto un gran successo, Alessio abbozzò ad un sorrisino e con le dita abili iniziò ad abbassare la zip. A quel punto Sinisa si distrasse ricevendo l’ultima portata.  
La cameriera aveva una camicetta bianca dai primi bottoni casualmente slacciati, la cosa che spiccava era il suo seno particolarmente prorompente. L’occhio di Sinisa, e non solo il suo, cadde inevitabilmente lì specie perché lei nel consegnargli il piatto, si era chinata sufficientemente.

Quindi sorrise in modo particolarmente sorpreso e Alessio gli pizzicò là sotto invece che continuare a lavorarci. Sinisa saltò sul posto e gli diede un calcio da sotto il tavolo, lei comunque andò oltre. Alessio la ignorò completamente e seccato ritirò la mano smettendo di stuzzicarlo.  
Il resto della cena proseguì normale, fino poi all’arrivo in camera.  
Non che Sinisa l’avesse invitato, però se lo ritrovò dentro. Non aveva nemmeno chiuso la porta che la sentì aprirsi di forza e sbattere.  
\- Ma che… - Quando si girò e lo vide, non reagì in modo particolare. - Oh, sei tu. - Quindi andò al letto ed iniziò a prepararsi per la notte.  
Alessio incrociò le braccia al petto rimanendo lì fermo, in piedi davanti alla porta.  
\- Beh? - Cominciò indispettito.  
Sinisa lo fissò con occhi sgranati senza capire.  
\- Beh? - Chiese. - Non ti spogli? - Alessio sciolse le braccia allargandole plateale.  
\- Oh, così come niente? - Sinisa proprio non capiva e continuò a spogliarsi.  
\- Perchè? -  
\- Ah, non so… prima quella cameriera… - Sinisa capì che stava facendo il geloso ed invece di prenderlo in giro rimase in boxer a fissarlo con le sopracciglia alzate e le mani ai fianchi.  
\- Dove sono? - Alessio allora si fermò.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Le tette! - Il giovane lo fissò senza capire, convinto che stesse sragionando.  
\- Le tette?! -  
\- Sì! Mia moglie le ha belle grandi, come piacciono a me… - Alessio indispettito rispose gesticolando.  
\- Ma io non sono tua moglie! - Grugnì.  
\- APPUNTO! ALLORA NON FARLO! -  
Con questo Sinisa si tolse anche i boxer, poi si infilò a letto e chiuse la luce come se lui non esistesse proprio.  
Alessio rimase col broncio, indeciso se andarsene o rimanere. Alla fine sospirò e si rese conto d’aver fatto la figura dello scemo. Per qualche ragione si era sentito geloso, ma non poteva che ammettere che era stato un imbecille.  
Così cercando di rimediare si spogliò in fretta e si infilò con lui sotto le coperte. Inizialmente freddo, fece imprecare Sinisa che però si fece in avanti facendogli spazio dietro di lui.  
Alessio infilò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e glielo baciò. Non disse nulla, sapeva che Sinisa preferiva così.  
Poco dopo si girò verso di lui, poi trovandogli le labbra lo spinse sotto di sé, ricoprendolo col proprio corpo possente. La mano scivolò sotto, fra di loro, a cercare la sua erezione che una volta trovata la stimolò senza doversi nemmeno impegnare per farlo reagire.  
Rise sulla sua bocca, scivolando fuori, arrivato all’orecchio lo leccò per poi dirgli solo un basso e seducente:  
\- Girati. -  
Alessio non se lo fece ripetere, si girò sotto di lui mettendosi a pancia in giù, Sinisa gli prese il bacino con una mano facendogli così piegare la gamba verso l’esterno. La stessa mano risalì sul suo viso a cercare la sua bocca, appena lo sentì si aprì e lo succhiò.  
Una breve preparazione, poi semplicemente lo penetrò. Con un braccio si teneva su, con l’altra mano gli teneva il fianco mentre gli dava colpi sempre più decisi e profondi.  
Lentamente il mondo tornava a sparire, lasciando spazio solo ai gemiti e al loro piacere puro sempre più grande e prepotente.  
Come prepotente fu l’orgasmo che li invase a poca distanza uno dall’altro.  
Un orgasmo che li fece tremare entrambi, sconnessi per un tempo interminabile.  
Quando si ritrovarono, Sinisa uscì ed Alessio si girò supino, con lui ancora sul fianco, il braccio che stava sotto era piegato a reggere la testa, l’altro sul petto di Alessio.  
Si baciarono prima di perdersi ad osservarsi entrambi pensierosi.  
\- Lo facciamo diversamente da prima. - Ripeté la stessa cosa dell’ultima volta. Sinisa alzò le spalle.  
\- Sei diverso tu. - Alessio arricciò il naso.  
\- Non ti ispiro più le porcherie? - Sinisa sorrise e gli pizzicò il capezzolo.  
\- Vuoi che ti picchi? -  
\- No, ma non sei più pornografico! Non ti accendo come prima? - Alessio voleva capire se era un semplice calo del desiderio o cosa, però era sicuro di percepire un certo coinvolgimento in lui, diverso da prima. Prima era completamente fisico, ora era anche un po’ emotivo.  
Ma forse Sinisa non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
\- Se ti rispondo poi devo ucciderti! - Rispose scherzando, ma nemmeno troppo. Non sull’ucciderlo, ovviamente.  
Alessio alzò una mano e col dito gli carezzò il viso coperto da un filo affascinante di barba pungente.  
\- Se non vuoi dirmelo non importa. Mi piace anche così. - Ammise con una certa morbidezza. Sinisa sospirò e si decise.  
\- È un rapporto diverso da prima. Era cominciata per farti fare esperienza, per aiutarti a maturare diciamo. E poi perché eri un passatempo piacevole. -  
\- Ora non sono più un passatempo piacevole? - Sinisa sorrise divertito salendo con il dito a sistemargli una ciocca di capelli neri sulla fronte.  
\- Oh lo sei eccome! Ma non solo. - Alessio inarcò la fronte per saperne di più. - Sei maturato, hai avuto le tue esperienze, hai trovato te stesso, è uscito il tuo carattere. Sei un’altra persona da prima. Ora non sei solo delle belle scopate, sei anche una persona piacevole con cui passare le notti. - Alessio capiva la differenza e per concludere, aggiunse lui stesso:  
\- Ma non è amore. - Sinisa sorrise lieto che capisse.  
\- No, non lo è. È un bel rapporto. - Che ora lo definisse ‘rapporto’ era molto positivo, visto che l’altra volta, quando si erano presi una pausa, l’aveva definito solo ‘una scopata’.  
Alessio alzò la nuca e si prese deciso le sue labbra, senza tirare fuori la lingua. Un bacio e basta.  
\- Voglio chiederti una cosa. - Fece poi Alessio riaccomodandosi sul cuscino e cercando il suo sguardo.  
\- Dimmi. -  
\- Quando parlerò ad Alessandro, se lui mi respingerà… posso venire da te a leccarmi le ferite? -  
Sinisa sorrise in un misto fra la dolcezza e la malizia. Si chinò sul suo orecchio e lo leccò in risposta.  
\- Ti leccherò volentieri io! - Alessio rabbrividì in una nuova ondata di calore e ridendo gli salì sopra per ringraziarlo meglio.  
Dopotutto non esisteva solo l’amore classico, si disse. A volte gli altri tipi di amore erano comunque belli.  
  
FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eccoci qua! ho deciso di fare un finale aperto in un certo senso, perchè penso che qualcuno possa essere legato al Sinisa con Dejan, qualcuno ad Alessio con Alessandro e... qualcuno a Sinisa con Alessio! Potete pensare che poi Alessio riesca a mettersi con Alessandro, oppure che rimanga con Sinisa il quale però resta innamorato di Dejan, oppure che invece i due si innamorano e portano avanti una vera e propria relazione. Come preferite.  
> Ammetto che non riesco a separarmi da questi due anche se non sono una di quelle coppie spiattellate e, fra tutte le slash del calcio, è sicuramente la meno sensata. E per questo, quando Sinisa è stato ingiustamente mandato via dal Milan (io avevo già finito questa fic) ho scritto una one shot a proposito, molto sentita. Comunque, non escludo di metterci mano ancora su loro due, chi lo sa...  
> Spero che la fic sia piaciuta, vorrei con calma tradurla in inglese, anche se il mio non è granchè ma è meglio di google translate.  
> Ad ogni modo. Potete seguirmi sulla mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/?fref=ts , dove scrivo gli aggiornamenti e condivido le mie molte passioni.  
> Spero di risentirci presto con altre fic. Alla prossima. Baci Akane


End file.
